<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Down by PhantomDTG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704651">Hold Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDTG/pseuds/PhantomDTG'>PhantomDTG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluffy bonding, Friends to Lovers, G!P Character, G!P Regina, Latin heritage, No Magic AU, PWP, Regina doesnt like kids but she likes Emma’s kids, Smut, Turned out to be a slow burn, hospitality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDTG/pseuds/PhantomDTG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma returns home after being away for 10 years, she comes back with her two kids Henry and Harleigh (the name Hope doesn’t really fit to me). Regina and Emma grew up as neighbors but still never really talked, with Regina being two years older than her. They were never really in the same circle. Regina left for college and came back home after, Emma left for college and never came back until now.<br/>Moving back into her parents old home, Emma and Regina get reacquainted after not speaking for basically 12 years.<br/>G!P Regina (Emma is aware of Regina’s G!P)</p><p>Coupled Sexual Content starts at chpt 11.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving In!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moving In! </p><p>Henry is 10 years old<br/>Harleigh is 2 years old<br/>Emma is 28 years old<br/>Regina is 30 years old </p><p>Regina is G!P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to her alarm and hurriedly shutting it off, Regina released a deep sigh. It was, August 29th, Saturday morning but she still wanted to get up early to be productive, at least before the rain came. She got up from the comfort of the warm sheets and went about her morning routine. Walking into the bathroom she grimaced at how wild her hair looked and turned on the sink. Teeth brushed - check, hair brushed - check, quick pee - check.</p><p>Today she planned on working in her garden so she’d shower afterwards. Making her way down the grand staircase, she opened the curtains as she went. When she got to the bottom level, she opened all the curtains and as she did she noticed a Large moving van parked out in the middle of the street.</p><p>“Hmph... I wonder who’s moving in on this street.” she waited to see if she saw anyone near the van but eventually her stomach reminded her it needed to be filled with food.</p><p>After eating breakfast she made her way back upstairs to change into some proper gardening clothes. Opening the back door and walking outside, she looked up at the sky and saw the grey clouds up above with the sun still shining through a bit.</p><p>“Alright, Mother Nature I would really appreciate not being rained on today. I just need to put these roses in and pull some weeds then I’m done.”</p><p>Across the gate, Emma and two beautiful children were sitting inside the half furnished home, eating some breakfast sandwiches from a diner in town called Granny’s.</p><p>“These are pretty good, huh?” Emma asked her two hungry kids who were practically devouring the sandwiches. In response she got two enthusiastic “mmhmm!”’s “Granny still knows how to throw down.” She joked taking another bite. </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She chuckled more, remembering times when she was just a kid running into the diner every weekend. Wiping her mouth with a napping and taking a sip of her water. Looking over at her two year old daughter Harleigh, she could help but laugh again at how many crumbs and the splotches of jelly she had on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling she called her over, “Come here baby girl, goodness how did you get it in your hair.” She smiled at the two year old. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is good mama!” Harleigh said not one bit concerned, blonde hair and blue eyes shining bright. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are we going to unload everything today, Mom?” Henry asked taking a gulp of water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking over at him, Emma sighed, “I had planned to start today, baby. It just looks like the rain might start earlier than I expected.” she glanced out of the window looking up at the clouds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe we can just get the easy stuff out first, the most important stuff.” Henry suggested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s a good plan, let’s finish eating before we do.” Giving him a small smile Emma replied. <br/><br/></p>
  <p>Looking around the house, for a time Emma honestly thought she would never be living in this home again, at least that was the plan. Growing up she was always a good daughter, it was just her, her parents and her younger brother Adam, whom she is three years older than.</p>
  <p>She never gave them any trouble, she bickered with her brother like siblings do. Only rebelled a tiny bit in high school with her friends, but other than that she was a model student. Graduated high school with straight A’s, a high GPA, and then went off to college to study Film and Literature.</p>
  <p>Where she met Henry’s father, they thought they could make things work but it just...you know what we won’t go into all those details. Better to just leave that door closed. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Anyway, Emma made a nice living for herself, supporting Henry with what she had with the occasional help from her parents. Years later she met Harleigh father and things just went south very quickly from there. For the last two and half years Emma has been trying hard to get away from the psycho.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Which is why she was so quick to accept her parents offer of taking the house. They moved into a different home closer to the lake here in town. So instead of renting this one out to a stranger or putting it up on Air BNB for tourists, this was the next best thing. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A close knit town, with a great education system put in place, friendly people and beautiful scenery. Emma hit the jackpot, knowing this was the best option for Henry and for Harleigh. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Mom! Grandpa’s here!” Henry shouted from the door. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Emma shook herself out of her daze, hearing a screeching “Papa!” from Harleigh as she did. Chuckling Emma made her way to the door. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Oh look at you! You’ve grown!” David gushed over Harleigh and the two year old ate it all right up. “Hey, Princess.” He looked up at Emma, taking in her appearance. This was the first time he’d seen her in person in almost an entire year. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Dad.” Emma groaned at the pet name. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“What? You’re still my princess no matter how old you get, you know that.” David teased. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Ugh,” she cringed again and chuckled “Yeah yeah I know. Hi Dad, I missed you.” Emma went in for a hug, squeezing Harleigh in between them both. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I missed you too, sweetheart. And you too, little darlin’!” David tickled and shook Harleigh a bit making her screech with laughter. “And my handsome grandson, come here boy.” David beckoned Henry in a squeeze and squeeze he did. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Oof, grandpa. Too tight. Can’t breathe.” Henry strained against David hold. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Chuckling David let him go and placed Harleigh back down gently. “Ready to start unpacking?!” He exclaimed </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Yes! I can’t wait to decorate my room! I have to set up my Pop figure wall! Oh no! They’re gonna over heat in the van!” Henry went racing out the door. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Hey kid! Wait for Us!” Emma yelled after him, but he was already racing off. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>David laughed and Emma just shook her head. “Come on let’s get started before the rain comes.” He said walking out. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Setting Harleigh up with some toys and her tablet out on the porch, Emma took a deep breath. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Yeah, alright. Let’s do this.” </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Allow Me to introduce myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry and Regina interacting over a fence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was almost noon and they had managed to get a good amount of the van unloaded. When she went off to college, Emma could fit just whatever belongings she had into one car alone. But after years of collecting books and recording equipment and two kids later, they managed to fill up one whole moving van. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry carried whatever boxes he could lift and even Harleigh carried a few tiny things into the home. Shouting how she wanted to help. All that was left was the bed frames, some seats and a few desks, but they would wait for her brother to come to do that heavy lifting. The sky looked like it was starting to look clearer but in this town you never know what the weather might do. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom, can Harleigh and I go play out in the backyard?!” Henry came bursting into the room where Emma was putting together her bed frames. David was in the room setting up Henry’s bed for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wiping her brow and exhaling deep, Emma looked at him like he had two heads. “You aren’t tired from all that heavy lifting, kid?” Emma exasperated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I’m good, maybe a little hungry, but other than that I’m great actually!” Henry beamed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It is almost lunch time.” Emma looked over to her task and took a deep sigh, “Alright, you and your sister can go out back and once I’m done here I’ll make us some lunch. How’s that sound?” Emma asked going back to screwing in a bolt and looking up at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Great! Ooh! Can we have those chicken wraps?” Henry beamed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma smiled knowing how much they liked those. “You got it bud.” She smirked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry fisted pumped the air before running off to grab Harleigh. “Come on Harls, let’s go outside.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Together they raced out back with a ball, a jump rope and a hula hoop. Henry looked out at the spacious yard and beamed. So far all they had lived in was apartments where he had to share a room with Harleigh. Now at this home, he has his own room again, and a big yard to play in. Maybe he could convince mom to get them a trampoline for Christmas, they could put it right out here. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry went about playing with Harleigh, chasing her around the backyard and letting her chase him as far as her little legs could carry her. Harleigh got distracted by the hula hoop so Henry started tossing his ball into the air and catching it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One toss was a bit too hard because before he knew it, it was flying over the gate into their neighbors yard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dang It!” Henry stomped and looked around. The gate was too high for him to see over so he looked and spotted the grill not too far away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just casually wheeled the grill on over to   the side of the gate. Making sure it didn’t move and roll from under him, he placed a brick he found in front of the wheel. He maybe 10 but he wasn’t dumb, naturally he could’ve just gone next door and asked the neighbor if he could retrieve his ball. But he thought of this first, so you know take it or leave it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Climbing up onto the grill, Henry held onto the gate and managed to peek over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the other side of the gate, Regina had in her headphones as she was down on her hands and knees planting the roses she had just had delivered. The weather was beginning to look better so maybe there wouldn’t be rain today after all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Patting the soil down, Regina went to reach for her Apple shaped watering can when she saw a bright red colored ball sitting win the middle of her yard. Furrowing her eyebrows she took out her headphones. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What the hell?” she rose from her kneeling position and started to look around. As she did she noticed, a mop of brown hair and hazel green eyes peeping over her gate. The eyes peeping over got big and the child quickly ducked as if Regina hadn’t seen him. Oh great a child, Regina didn’t really like children, hopefully there was only one. Any child that wasn't her niece Robyn she found to be extremely annoying and pestering. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can see you, you know.” Regina called out raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow at the childish antic. Scoffing she picked up the red ball and walked towards the gate. That was the Swan’s home, they sold it to someone already? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Closer to the garden fence gate, Regina saw fingers peaking through the boards. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Would you like this back? Or should I just toss it out?” She teases and ultimately got a reaction she had hoped for. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No!” Henry gasped and popped, standing tall on the grill again. “That’s my new ball, please don’t throw it away! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to throw it over into your yard.” that was a mouthful to get out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Studying him closely, Regina took in what she assumed to be her new neighbor’s son.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a nice ball, it’d be a shame to loose in such good condition.” She pursed her lips and handed the ball over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank You!” Henry tightened his grip on the gate and reached for the ball taking it back.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giving a slight “Hmph” Regina turner and started making her way back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey! What’s your name?” Until that stopped her. Henry tossed his ball over his shoulder and placed both hands back on the gate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking over her shoulder Regina, studied his face again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why do you need to know?” She pressed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well...you gave me back my ball...and I want to thank you properly I can’t do that if I don’t know your name...plus! We’re neighbors now!” Henry’s cute dimpled  smile shot at her and she almost caved but she scoffed and started to walk away again. She really didn’t like kids.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My name’s Henry, Henry Swan!” His name made her pause and she turned again to look at him. Looking confused Henry continued. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> “It’s Um...nice to meet you?” He had a perplexing look on his face, oh no maybe she isn’t nice, he thought, but mom said everybody in this town was nice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers, Henry?” Regina stalked back over to the gate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um well...yeah but we’re not strangers, we’re neighbors!” Henry gave a footy smile,  “I mean you’ve already given me back my ball and you know my name.” He reasoned “If you tell me yours then we won’t be strangers.” He reached his hand over the gate and steady himself on the grill. “See? I’m Henry!” He pushed it out for her to shake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at it for a little too long she started to see how he slowly realized maybe he shouldn’t be the talking to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh no what if she’s like a weirdo who likes kids, the ones Mom was warning me about, what was it called an offender, I’ll have to ask her later, he thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Henry was my fathers name...” Regina explains and grabbed the hand that was extended to her and shook it with a raised brow. “Regina Mills.” She relented. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Mills.” the boy beamed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You speak well for a child your age, what are you 8?” Regina teased he looked older than eight, well only slightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?! No!” Henry looked appalled, she tried to hide her small smile. “I just turned 10 a few weeks ago, and I also read a lot, my mom has a whole bookcase filled with books she’s really smart.” Henry pulled his cheek up and nodded his head as he spoke like it was the most natural thing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And who is your mother?” Regina asked looking at the back door to their house. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Her name is Emma, Emma Swan.” He smiled proud mentioning her name. “We just moved into this house, the two of us and my little sister Harleigh. She’s 2. It used to belong to my grandma and grandpa but they got a new home so we get to live in this one. Do you know my grandparents? I mean my mom told me that they lived here even before she was born, so they must’ve been your neighbors for a while.” Henry went on and on and as he spoke Regina listened in one ear but it went out the other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma Swan has kids? Emma Swan? The same Emma who would pester her over this very same gate when she was little. The same Emma that only got more and more beautiful as she got older but never really looked Regina’s way? And Regina never looked her way, with the way her mother raised her day to day she barley had time for the two friends she managed to snag in high school and still have to this day. There was no question she was beautiful though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ms. Mills?...Ms.Mills?!” She remembered Henry was speaking to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do know your grandparents yes, I grew up in this home, so I guess you can say I’ve know them my whole life.” Regina blinked and stepped away from the gate again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Cool! So do you know my mom? What about my Uncle Adam?” He questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why the last time Regina even saw Emma, had to be in passing as she left Granny’s. That Emma Swan has been 16 and every time Regina was in town during college, Emma managed not to be. They had never really spoken and if they did Regina just brushed her off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’d heard how Emma had gone off to college in Florida, while Regina had gone to California for law school. So she guesses she could say the last time she even spoke to Emma was at her graduation party held right here in this backyard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a small affair, Emma’s parents brought over some treats her mother had made, and some gifts to add to Regina’s graduation trunk. Emma and her brother were just standing off behind them. Emma gave her a small “hey, congratulations.” and Regina thanked her. That had to be the last time she saw Emma up close anyway. That was 12 years ago, man does time fly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, I do know your mother and your uncle as well.” Regina sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Great then she won’t have an issue with me talking to you then.” Henry grinned and put his chin on the gate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well that was debatable, Regina was never really nice to Emma growing up. She wasn’t a bully towards the younger woman, she just wasn’t the nicest she could have possibly been. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Above them, thunder clapped and Henry jumped a bit caught off guard. Looks like the weather wasn’t looking up after all. Henry wobbled a bit on top of the grill. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whoa! Oh No!” Before he could crash there was a hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him towards the gate. Looking up he saw Regina and got a closer look at her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was a very pretty woman that was a sure fact. And she had these deep brown eyes that looked like they could install fear in you and make you fell safe all at the same time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you even standing on?” Regina asked holding the boys wrist a little tighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um a grill, it was the only thing tall  enough.” Henry explained getting his footing back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well you should get down, the last thing needed is for you to get hurt out here. It’s about to rain anyhow, you should go back inside.” Regina explained sternly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah...I guess you’re right.” Henry looked down and examined his options of getting down safely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can you get down?” She asked</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Umm yeah! I think I got it.” Henry looked down again before looking back up, another clap of thunder boomed up above. “Thank you again, Ms. Mills, for you know giving me my ball back.” He smiled at her with that charming dimpled smile of his. “It was nice talking to you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes dear, you too. Now go. Go on get into your new home, no need in getting drenched by the rain.” Regina let go of his wrist and watched as he descended.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have a nice night!” Henry shouted as he grabbed his ball and ran towards the house. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at the gate for a moment, Regina recalled every thing that had just happened. Emma Swan has a son, a son named after her father. And a daughter as well, and here she was moving into her childhood home with her two children. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina grabbed all her things, before making her way back into the house just as the rain began in a slightly heavy drizzle. It was raining however the sun was still shining through the clouds. She always enjoyed the rain, when she was a child her father would help slip on her rain boots and coat and she would have a blast splashing around in the puddles. Her father...she missed her father and all the love he had to give. He passed away during her Fall semester of her third year in Law School. He was her biggest fan and always encouraged her in the route she decided to take. She could only hope that he was proud of her and what she had become. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was an Immigration lawyer, and for the last 5 years or so, she had been working case after case, until she had worked herself into a crazed state. Her job with USCIS is great, it had great pay  and she couldn’t ask for a better one. The simple fact was that sometimes, she’s come to realize, is that she deserved a break. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She keeps debating back and forth if she should start a private practice or not, but that would only mean more stress. So here she was in her childhood home, restoring and rebuilding her fathers home. Trying to salvage his gardens that her mother had been so neglecting towards. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This whole home improvement project was supposed to be a way for her to de-stress. Now with the confirmed two young kids and a certain blonde living next door, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was about to be the exact opposite of that. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again just going along with what pops into my head. I’ll try not to take too long on the Smut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma and the kids get settled into their new home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma and her dad has made pretty good work of bed frames and moving some smaller furniture around. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When Adam gets here tomorrow, we’ll get the couches and book case out for you, honey.” David sat down on a stool near the kitchen counter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know, Thank you for your help today, Dad. I appreciate it.” Emma looked over her shoulder from where she stood in the kitchen.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When your mother gets back in town from that school board event, she’s gonna see this place and you’re gonna have to kick her out of the house.” David chuckled, “she’s gonna have a field day trying to tidy up the place for you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh I definitely wouldn’t mind that.” Emma looked around, the place has collected a bit of dust from sitting unused for so many months. “Plus you know she’ll just want to stick around to gush over the kids.” She chuckled lightly and placed some chopped carrots onto a platter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah that too.” David laughed and agreed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The weather came around and showed it’s ugly face, thunder boomed outside. Just as she was about to call the kids inside, they came rushing in through the back door.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom! Mom! I met our neighbor!” Henry exclaimed walking in. “Ooh! It smells great in here.” The smell of the chopped chicken floating in the air. Henry started helping Harleigh out of her shoes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who did you meet, Kid?” Emma asked looking at David for any clue but he just shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Our neighbor! Ms. Mills! I accidentally threw my ball into her backyard but she gave it back.” He beamed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You two come wash your hands.” She beckoned them over. “I thought you said Cora moved out of that house, Dad?” Emma looked over to him as he set things up on the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She did, after her husband passed away she didn’t really feel a need to stay there. You must’ve met Regina then, Hen?” David asked as they all sat down, Emma helped Harleigh into her booster chair. Henry nodded confirming it was Regina whom he had met. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She set up Harleigh’s food chopping everything she usually liked on her wrap into small pieces and even breaking down the tortilla into little squares. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina Mills was here in town? Well that would’ve been nice to know before she accepted the offer. Not that it would have swayed her decision this was a great place to raise the kids. But the last thing Emma wanted was to start a feud with Regina and have to walk around town tip toeing every where she went. Emma moved back home to simply live a drama free life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Regina Mills was nothing but drama, literally everything Emma did seemed to piss the older woman off when they were growing up. Emma tried to be her friend but that lead to no where. In high school, Regina pretty much avoided her, they even rode the same bus every morning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She said she knows you mom!” Henry said after placing all his favorites into the wrap and dug in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um well...yeah.” Emma sounded unsure. We know of each other more like it? Do we really know each other? “She and I went to school together, but we never really talked.” She explained and sat down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah why is that?” David asked munching down on some chips. “I always wondered why you two never hung out. I mean I know that Cora and Regina were both pretty prickly, but I thought you two would get along.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We just...were in different circles I guess?” Emma didn’t really have an answer to that question. She was lucky to even get a hello from Regina back in the day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was no question that Cora had put a lot of pressure on Regina. Anyone with eyes could see that, Regina had this attitude where if it wasn’t perfect or benefited her in some way, then she wasn’t even going to concern herself with it. Because that’s how her mother raised her. She had to be the perfect daughter, despite her different...anatomy then all the other girls. Emma found out about that through cruel gossip. It was a nice town but high school kids are still very much asshole’s no matter where they went. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Growing up Emma barely saw Regina outside though. She never had any relationships, at least that she knew of, just hung out occasionally with her two friends Mallory and Ella. She never came out to parties, certainly not any party Emma threw. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only really meaningful interaction to ever occur between them happened at school. It was Regina’s senior year, and Emma found Regina hyperventilating in the bathroom, one class period. When she asked what was wrong she didn’t receive an answer. So she told Regina that she was just going to sit there with her and if she wanted her to leave to just say so. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now Emma didn’t have to do that but she did, and she sat there with her for a good 15 minutes before Regina got up. She helped her up off of the floor and they just stood there looking at each other. Regina was only an inch or two taller than her so she had to tilt her head a bit. She just gave Emma a look over and a small nod before leaving the girl standing in the bathroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After that day Emma thought they could maybe be friends, but she was wrong again. If anything that interaction just made Regina stop glaring at her every time she looked her way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well she was nice, I like her. She’s really pretty too.” Henry nodded along like he was stating a fact. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn’t argue with him there, Regina was indeed very pretty. Regina Mills was probably the first girl to make Emma’s little bisexual heart skip a beat. But the older girl would never even give her the time of day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I’m glad you are getting familiar with the people here in town, bud.” Emma grinned and they all continued to eat and have light conversation. Laughing at Harleigh’s silly antics as she ate her food. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After lunch and helping Emma install the TVs, David started to take his leave. The kids had gone upstairs to take a nap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright princess, that’s just about it for one day.” David huffed and rose up from the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dad.” Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You live here again, so you might as well get used to it. You’re my princess through and through.” David chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh goodness Dad.” She cringed further but went in for a hug. “Thank you again for all your help.” Emma said with her head pressed against his shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aah you know I’m always here for you and the ducklings. You couldn’t keep me away if you tried.” He sighed and kissed her head. “I’m going to head over to the house now, your old man deserves a nap.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The days work was definitely tiring, “Ok. Drive safe, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Emma walked him to the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bright and Early,” David smiled. “I love you sweetie. Kiss the kids for me, will ya?” He stepped outside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course. I love you too!” Emma watched him get into his truck and waved as he drove off. Shutting the door, she pressed her back against it and let out a deep breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What a day.” Running a hand through her long golden curls. Emma made her way around the house. Everything looked good so far, minus not having a couch. Once they got everything out, Adam would return the moving van to Boston for her before returning to New York.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had lived in this house for years, it hadn’t been her home in sometime. Maybe that feeling would come back sooner rather than later. She prayed that this was in fact the best decision for her and her kids, but if it wasn’t...well she didn’t want to even think about that possibility. She had been from Maine to Florida to Arizona for a bit, then to Boston and now back to Maine. This had to be it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yawning, Emma made her way upstairs and looked at the rooms as she passed them. It was a four bedroom, three bathroom home, two floors with an attic you could walk up into. The yard out back was big enough that you could park a car back there and still have plenty of room to roam and play. It was perfect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She found Henry and Harleigh cuddled up inside her newly made bed. She smiled at the sight and tip toed around the room before joining them in the bed. Harleigh immediately turn her head and with sleepy eyes saw that it was just her Mama moving around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi mama.” Harleigh grinned only halfway awake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi baby,” Emma leaned over and kissed her little hand. “Go back to sleep.” She rubbed her little belly and scooted in a bit closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly her little eyes closed again and her breaths evened back out. Emma looked at both of her kids and saw how blessed she was to have two great kids like them. She really hoped this town would help give them the best childhood possible. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Saturday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Looking through a window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi, hope you like. Again just writing what pops into my head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sunday came, so did her father, her mother Mary and her brother Adam. Compared to Emma, Adam had dark hair like his mother Mary, but if he stood next to David there was no question that he was his son. He certainly acted just like the man. Adam had flown in from New York to spend some time with everyone. He was 25 now and currently in graduate school pursuing his Master’s in Art &amp; Design. Coming home allowed him to take a much needed break. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They’d helped Emma with some final touches and Mary did indeed spend the whole time gushing over her granddaughter. They had lunch as a family and afterwards, Henry wanted to ride on his skateboard and Harleigh wanted to go outside to ride her pretty new bike she got from grandma.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After putting on helmets and pads, they ran off to ride in the middle of the street. No cars were coming it being Sunday everyone was home. Emma and Adam lounged on the porch as David and Mary stood closer near the kids, cheering them on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So big sister of mine, what do you plan to do out here anyway?” Adam leaned back into the bench.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was a great question... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As a English Literature major with a minor in Film. Emma managed to get a great job in Boston as a Public Relations Specialist for a few companies. If anyone could keep a sketchy company looking good in a time of stress it was Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Growing up Emma always has this big dream of going out to California from Florida and becoming a great director and writer but then she got pregnant with Henry and plans changed. She needed a steady career that was going to pay the bills. She was just lucky enough to find such a great job that allowed her to work from home and be a constant figure in her kids lives at the same time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve offered my services to a few companies here in Maine and the companies I worked for have given me recommendations so...just have to wait and see who takes the bait first.” Emma shrugged and leaned back as well, smiling as she saw Henry and Harleigh playing together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harleigh screeched with laughter as her big brother chased her around on his skateboard. Emma was sure her baby girl could be heard on this whole block. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Inside her home office, Regina pinched at the bridge of her nose at the loud screeching she heard coming from outside. The morning had been quiet so she decided to sleep in a little later. Today the sun was shining bright not a cloud in the sky so it was definitely too hot to be out. Through the day she heard the hustle and bustle of her neighbors unloading things off the moving van out front. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She decided she would get a bit of work in to save her some time on Monday, and while working she heard the children outside. Through her window she could see Henry zooming down the street on top of a skateboard wearing a helmet and pads. Chasing after him on a pink little two wheeler, was a little blonde haired girl with pig tails, blue eyes and a big smile to match.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That must be Harleigh then.” Regina sighed and silently watched them from her window. Out of all the Swan’s she had yet to catch a glimpse of Emma today. She wondered what the woman looked like now. She even tried looking her up but didn’t find any photos just some articles she had written. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glancing back outside Regina smiled a little watching the young girl run around out in the street with her brother. She remembered growing up, watching Emma and Adam play outside from inside her room. She wasn’t allowed to go outside very much. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harleigh looked like she was having the time of her life. That is until she fell. Instead of laughter all you could hear were the girl’s cries. She must’ve hurt her hands as she fell because she was clutching them to her chest. Henry tried to console her, then David, he picked her up but still she cried and even Mary tried but that only made her cry harder. Regina watched it all play out from inside her home. And that’s when she saw her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clad in a pair of blue tight jeans and a tank top, Emma hurried over to Harleigh and the child instantly fell into her arms from David’s arms. Her long blonde locks were tossed over one shoulder, her face was bare of any makeup. She had toned out in all the right places, her face wasn’t as chubby, she had nice cheekbones and a toned jawline. She didn’t look like she had grown much in height since the last time Regina saw her but she had definitely changed. For a woman who’s had two kids she looked great. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked on as Emma comforted the girl, wiping and blowing on her hands. Emma was asking her questions and Harleigh had her little lip poked out, she was sniffling so hard her shoulders shook. She started nodding and shaking her head as she went along. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a bit, Emma kissed her face with vigor and put a smiling Harleigh down, the girl went over to her bike a hopped right back on. Moving out of the way, Emma stayed close putting her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and stuck her hip out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked her up and down, her ass looked really good in those jeans. Groaning she went back to focusing on her case, she needed to look through some files. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Back outside Emma felt like someone was starring at her and looked around. Her eyes landed on the Mills’ big White House. All the shades were open and when she looked into a particular window, is when she saw Regina. She was walking around what looked to be an office, starring down at a folder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was wearing a long sleeve white blouse and some very very fitting black slacks. Her hair was pulled back from her face into a bun with two little parts hanging down in front. Regina had glasses on as she examined the folder. Moving from one page to another, she changed her stance and moved one of the hanging locks of hair back behind her ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh she looked good, she looked really good. Emma bit her lip and turned back to watching the kids. Had Regina seen her standing out here? Should she go over? Say hi? No no that’s stupid Swan, she most likely wants nothing to do with you. But she was kind to Henry, maybe she isn’t so bitchy anymore. If she wasn’t kind to the kid, Emma definitely would have gone over there and given her a piece of her mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should invite Regina over to the housewarming party.” Mary’s voice came from right beside her, making her jump, when did she get so close? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s not a housewarming party Mom we’ve lived here for years.” Emma looked over at her mother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You haven't lived here in over 10 years and this is Henry’s and Harleigh’s home now, so we will celebrate this homecoming with a party of housewarming.” Mary explained like it was obvious. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah yeah...I-I don’t think Regina would come over anyhow she was never the partying type. No sense in asking if she’s just going to say no.” Emma shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well that’s not true, over the years she has been a treat to interact with during her visits. I think finally having Cora out of her hair and out of the house has allowed her some room to breathe. She isn’t the same as she was when she left for college. You would know if you came home more often.” Mary hinted and Emma rolled her eyes. “She isn’t so uptight...she’s changed. You certainly have changed as well I think it would be good for you two. Finally becoming friends like you wanted when you were kids.” Mary bumped her hip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that part Emma scoffed, “That Emma was too hopeful in thinking she’d ever become friends with that girl.” Emma sighed because she wanted that for so long, she wanted to be more than her friend. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well you’re both women now, grown adults with great careers, it’s been what 12 years?  Who knows you both might have a lot in common now in your old age.” Mary teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gasping Emma looked offended, “I am not old!” She huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Invite her over Em, I think she’s been quite lonely in that big house by herself, I didn’t know she had moved back in. This party could be refreshing for her. Plus Henry said he and she are friends apparently?” Mary nodded her head along as she said that her mouth turned up in a ‘Hmm.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah he told us how he spoke to her yesterday before the rain started.” Emma looked back towards the White House into the window, Regina was gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine I’ll go over tomorrow morning and ask her.” Emma relented. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It never hurts to at least try, honey.” Mary patted her lower back and they turned back to watching the kids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh how Mary didn’t even know the half of it, it very well could indeed. Hurt. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Housewarming and reintroductions next</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cuando Me Digas Si</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nerf guns and long conversations</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was pretty long, but I liked writing it. </p><p>Translations at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come Monday morning, Emma was up and moving. It was mid September, luckily with this move Henry didn’t have to miss too much school. Her mother Mary taught at the elementary school here in town so his registration process moved along pretty quickly. Henry was 10 so he most likely would be put in Mary’s 5th grade class, is what her mother had told her. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So this morning she and Harleigh dropped Henry off at school in her metallic might night black Toyota Tacoma truck. In a few days, or when he was more familiar with the town, he could start taking the bus to school. After dropping him off, the Swan girls did a bit of shopping for the house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they made it back home it was almost noon, Henry didn’t get out of school till 2. Emma would have to look into something for him to do afterwards. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting home, Emma went about putting things away and moving things around. She entertained Harleigh for a bit, gave her lunch and laid her down for a nap and found that she still had time to kill until Henry was out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Setting the baby monitor up on the counter, Emma walked out to the back yard and looked out at it. It had a lot of space, she looked at the swing that was hanging from the tree out back here. Walking over to it, Emma began to remember all the fun times she had back here. She took a seat on the swing and moving her legs back and forth, she started to sway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So many fun times in this backyard. She chuckled remembering the time Adam pushed her off the tree top. She wound up with a concussion but it got her out of school and attention from her dad so she didn’t complain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Swinging on the swing, she heard humming and a bit of music. Her ears perked and she got up moving along the garden fence gate, Emma moved stealthily and got onto her tip toes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And there Regina was, on the far side of the yard kneeling down watering her many beautiful plants. She looked peaceful, like not a thing in this world could hurt her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had headphones in so Emma doubted she would hear if she called out to her. Now would be the perfect time to ask about the party. That way if she rejected the offer Emma didn’t have to walk back home dejected. She could be rejected in her own backyard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina!” Emma went over to a brick and stood on top of it to see completely over the gate. Regina didn’t turn around though. “Hey! Mills!” she tried again but Regina just knelt down to pluck some weeds growing out of her plants. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing Emma’s shoulders dropped and she turned holding onto the gate looking around the yard. She spotted Henry’s nerf gun laying out in the grass. Raising her eyebrow as she got an idea. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grabbing the gun and hopping back on top of the brick, Emma made sure the nerf gun was loaded before aiming at her target. She wasn’t stupid as to shoot Regina with the gun, she’d just shoot the watering can to get her attention. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma has two kids of course she would know how to use a nerf gun. Unashamedly she was still a bit of a kid at heart, maybe she hadn’t changed much. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a breath Emma pumped the gun up enough to make sure the little orange bullet would reach Regina. She waited and waited until finally Regina reached for the watering can. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hit right on target and sent the can tumbling over, luckily no water came out. But it definitely got the older woman’s attention. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She quickly looked up and saw Emma standing near her gate, looking up to the sky whistling. Regina narrowed her eyes at the woman, and removed her headphones. Emma whistled and looked up for a few more seconds before looking back at Regina seeing the glare she received. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yup, that’s the look. You done, done it now Emma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nevertheless, Emma still shot her an award winning smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you just shoot something at me?” Regina asked raising her voice a little so Emma heard her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aah, tsk.” Emma pulled her cheek back and pursed her lips. She held the nerf gun up in the air and scrunched her nose up. “Yeah, yeah I guess that was me.” Emma looked over to Regina but she did not look amused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you a child?” Regina scolded and looked down at the orange projectile and picked it up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey I tried calling your name twice, but you couldn’t hear me.” Emma motioned and tap her ear twice. “I had to find a way to get your attention.” Emma shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pursing her lips in a frown, Regina walked over to the gate and handed the thing back to the blonde haired woman-child. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wasn’t crazy enough to like shoot you in the butt or anything.” Emma placed her forearm and hand on the gate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank God for that, or else you would have surely regretted it.” Regina deadpanned. Oh man her voice, it had a firm husk to it but it’s still so smooth. “What did you need?” She asked folding her arms above her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now that she was closer Emma could really look at her face. God was she beautiful, her hair was a little shorter than she remembered but still she has aged gracefully. The scar on her lip was new to Emma though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Snapping out of it, Emma blinked. Stay strong Swan you've come this far. “Well it’s uh...good to see you again you know...after so many years.” She gave a small smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“12.” Regina stated, oh so she had kept track too? “it’s been 12 years.” Regina slowly nodded looking over her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah time flies you know...but anyhow I wanted to invite to this little housewarming thing we’re throwing this weekend.” Emma started, “My mother insists on having one, even though we’ve had this house for years... she thinks it’ll be fun for the kids.” Regina didn’t look too sold on the idea. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But yeah...so we’re throwing the party...you’re welcome to come over.” Emma smiled, “It’d be a great chance for to get to know Henry more. He mentioned how you two got aquatinted. His words not mine.” She laughed a bit and could have sworn she saw Regina smile a bit too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks for that by the way.” Emma slid that in there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No need to thank me it was an accident.” Regina shifted her arms a bit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He didn’t ruin any of your flowers did he?” Emma asked and looked around the garden. She looked at the tree behind Regina for a second. She remembered that apple tree, it had been there for as long as she could remember. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It landed in the yard, no harm was done.” Regina dropped her hands and took the gloves she had on off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Great, great...” Emma didn’t know what to say she had been talking so much she didn’t want to over do it with the chatter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What day is the party?” Regina looked back up and blinked slowly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s tongue poked out to lick her bottom lip. “Hmm? Oh! Saturday, I’m sorry the party is on Saturday starts at 6’o’clock. But you can just come over whenever...” she explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Should I bring anything?” Regina crosses her arms again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No not if you don’t want to, I planned on cooking a few dishes, my dad is going use the grill for sure, and my brother was going to get drinks.” Emma listed, “It’ll only be maybe less than twenty people, maybe even less than that.” she shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding along, Regina sucked her teeth and stepped away from the gate. “I’ll see you on Saturday then.” Regina started to walked away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh! O-o-okay yeah! See you on Saturday.” she stuttered a bit she honestly wasn’t expecting the woman to say yes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smiling Emma turned and hopped off the brick, “Saturday.” She cheesed.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at the clock Emma saw that it was almost time to go get Henry. She dressed Harleigh, in doing so waking her up from her nap, which the two year old was not happy about. Getting into the truck, Harleigh strapped in and got back to napping. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The drive wasn’t a long one, by the time they made it to the front of the pick up line, Henry and her mother were already standing outside waiting. Henry and her mother hopped in the truck, Henry leaned forward and kissed his mother quickly on the cheek. He looked over at his little sister and went to tickling he nose. She swatted at his hand and whined, opening her eyes she saw her big brother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Brutter!” Harleigh attempted to scream brother but it came out sound like d’s. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi Harls!” Henry smiles big and they hugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling off Emma turned the music all the way down. “How was your first day, Hen?” she looked at him through the mirror. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was fine, I have to make friends I guess, I ate lunch with grandma.” Henry scrunched up just nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think I happen to be a fine lunchtime companion, thank you very much.” Mary looked over her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giggling Henry sat forward, “Of course Grandma I loved having lunch with you thank you again.” he smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mary reaches back and squeezed his chin. “Sweet Boy.” She turned back to watch as they passed by townspeople and students walking home. “Henry was a threat to have in my class, he is smarter than most kids his age.” Mary stated like the proud grandma she was and winked at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s great, bud! Hey just because your grandma is your teacher doesn’t mean you’re gonna get any freebies.” Emma jokes and looked over at her mother. “I know we sure didn’t.” Emma emphasized. Mary has been a teacher in Storybrooke for years now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t need freebies, Mom. I’m smarter than everyone remember.” Henry boasted in his seat and Emma laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright Mr. Smarter than everyone, you better make sure it stays that way.” She wagged her finger at him and he giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How was your day, sweetheart?” Mary looked over to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was fine, ran some errands, tidied up the house a bit more.” Emma listed, “And I...uh even spoke to Regina like you suggested.” Emma revealed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You did! Well that’s great!” Mary exclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You talked to Regina?!” Henry perked up more after hearing her name. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes kid, I spoke to Regina. She was out back in her garden I spoke to her over the fence.” Emma shrugged. “I mentioned the housewarming party and invited her. She agreed to come over.” Emma nodded and turned the into her parents new driveway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See I told you there was no harm in asking.” Mary grinned with an I told you so grin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Emma rolled her eyes and put the truck in park. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Awesome! I can’t wait to see her again! I have some questions for her.” Henry smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Questions like what?” Emma asked turning in her seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well she seems like she knows a lot about gardening. I want to ask her for some tips. Maybe we can start a garden?” Henry shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea sweetie, now don’t forget to study those spelling words.” Mary smiled and turned grabbing her things to exit the truck. “Bye bye baby!” She waved at Harleigh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bye NaNa!” Harleigh cheesed and waved. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will see you all tomorrow then, drive safe! I love you!” Mary exited the black truck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Love you too!” Henry and Emma shouted out the window. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Driving back home, Emma pointed out routes and streets to Henry so he could know the town better. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, mom?” Henry looked into the mirror and their eyes connected. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, babe?” Emma transitioned between Henry and the road. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you know Regina’s dad and I have the same name?” Henry asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma gave a sad smile and nodded her head of course she did Emma named him after Mr. Mills. “Yeah bud, I did know that.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you know him?” Henry titled his head bit, it was cute. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I knew him... I guess I knew Mr. Mills better than I know Regina.” Emma shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Regina left for college, Henry Mills pretty much had the house all to himself. His wife traveled a lot for work so she was rarely ever home. One day Emma was in the backyard with her camera and she heard him singing and humming a long to a song, playing on his stereo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“El cielo azul, El verde mar, Yo te dare... amor, Cuando me digas si.” Mr. Mills had a pretty good singing voice, Emma sat back and listened to him. Silently she switched the camera to record mode and stood up on a brick near the gate to get a better view of him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“ La luz del sol, Y su calor, Yo te dare ...amor, Cuando me digas si.” He went about watering the plants singing to them.  “ Y un rayo de la luna, Entre mis manos aprisionare, Para ti lo imposible, Lo indesible eso hare.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He touch the flowers with a gentle hand and made it to the part of the gate where Emma stood. He hadn’t noticed her yet. He sang two more verses and an instrumental ballad played out of the stereo. It was then he looked and furrowed his bushy eyebrows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What on earth are you doing little Swan?” Mr. Mills looked directly into the camera. Being caught Emma blushed but kept recording. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I heard you singing...” she explained simply, “it was beautiful...keep going please?” Emma zoomed in on the flowers he was touching. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling lightly Henry continued to sing, </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“El campo real, El manantial, Yo te dare... amor, Cuando me digas si, Cuando me digas si...” Henry finished watering and the song ended, looking up he eyed the young Swan amused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you get all the content you needed?” He asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blushing again Emma stopped recording and put the camera down, “Yes...thank you...why do you sing to them?” Emma asked putting her forearms on the gate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Music helps them grow, something about the vibrations stimulates their growth.” Henry explained taking off his gloves. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re really into this gardening thing, huh?” Emma looked around and saw the bushes and flowers and the big apple tree. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling he looked back up at her, “Well yes everyone needs a hobby...yours seems to be that device there.” He motioned to the camera. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Holding it up Emma smiled at it, “Well yeah I really like film and photography too but I’m not so good at taking pictures.” Emma scrunched her nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well there’s always time for improvement.” The older man shrugged and smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From that day on, for two years, Emma stood on top of that brick whenever Henry was outside tending to his garden. Either recording him singing or taking shots of the flowers and him tending to them. They talked and he gave advice or either she threw some topics out there for him to give his opinion on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Emma went off to college he checked up on her, she told him about her pregnancy and may have even been the one to talk Emma out of getting an abortion. Too close to her due date, Emma received a call from her mother one morning, informing her that Henry had passed away due to a heart attack.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma cried for days and days, she couldn’t make his funeral because of school and it wasn’t safe for her to fly with her pregnancy but she sent her condolences. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you name me after him?” Henry asked as they all got out of the truck and headed for the front door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did...he was one of the nicest men I had ever met. He saw beauty in a lot of small things.” Emma ran her hand through his mop of brown locks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Does Regina know that?” Henry asked as they went into the house. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No I don’t think she knows.” Emma sighed </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well...you should tell her. I’m sure she misses him a lot.” Henry went up to his room and Harleigh followed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was so many things Emma wanted to tell Regina. She just didn’t know how.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song:<br/>El cielo azul<br/>El verde mar<br/>Yo te dare... amor<br/>Cuando me digas si</p><p>La luz del sol<br/>Y su calor<br/>Yo te dare ...amor</p><p>Cuando me digas si</p><p>Y un rayo de la luna<br/>Entre mis manos aprisionare<br/>Para ti lo imposible<br/>Lo indesible eso hare</p><p>El campo real<br/>El manantial<br/>Yo te dare. amor<br/>Cuando me digas si</p><p>Y un rayo de la luna<br/>Entre mis manos aprisionare<br/>Para ti lo imposible<br/>Lo indesible eso hare</p><p>El campo real<br/>El manantial<br/>Yo te dare... amor<br/>Cuando me digas si<br/>Cuando me digas si...</p><p>Translation:<br/>The blue sky<br/>The green sea<br/>I'll give you ... love<br/>When you tell me yes</p><p>The sunlight<br/>And its heat<br/>I'll give you ... love</p><p>When you tell me yes</p><p>And a ray of the moon<br/>In my hands I will imprison<br/>For you the impossible<br/>How indestructible will I do</p><p>The real field<br/>The spring<br/>I will give you. love<br/>When you tell me yes</p><p>And a ray of the moon<br/>In my hands I will imprison<br/>For you the impossible<br/>How indestructible will I do</p><p>The real field<br/>The spring<br/>I'll give you ... love<br/>When you tell me yes<br/>When you tell me if ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Let’s get this party started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regina meets Harleigh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The rest of the week went by quickly, pretty much in the same fashion. Henry went to school and Emma and Harleigh found things to do at home. With all the free time, Emma managed to have everything unpacked and put away by the time Friday rolled around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was Saturday now and in a few hours the house would be bustling with people. There was a stereo set up, and little game area, the kitchen was already starting to fill with amazing smells. When 6 o’clock rolled around, people started showing up. First her Aunt Ingrid and her cousins Anna and Elsa showed up, with Anna’s husband Kristoff. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then August and his dad showed up, then Ruby and Dorothy and Granny, and Graham and Jefferson, and Belle and Cindy and Thomas, Ariel and Eric and their two kids Melody and Peter. Then Tink and Mulan and Aurora and Phillip and even Merida, her three brothers and her parents. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sheesh 34 people in total! More people showed up than she initially thought, it shocked her really how many of her friends still lived home. Everyone’s cars were lined up and down the street. It was 6:45 when Regina showed up, she was the last one Emma was expecting. At least she hoped, if not she was going to have to go out and buy more food.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking to the door Emma opened it to reveal lucky number 35. Regina was wearing nice slacks and a sleeveless peach colored blouse that had a slight v cut. In her hands she was holding four pies, two pies in each. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry I’m late.” Regina looked at her and gave a slight smile. Gods why was she so beautiful. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No it’s alright! Some people are still getting here. Oh here let help you...you didn’t have to bring anything.” Emma reached and took the two pies from Regina’s left hand. “Come on in, I think everyone has migrated out back.” Emma lead her inside and Regina shut the door behind her.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Following Emma, Regina willed her heart to stop beating so fast. Emma looked beautiful, she had the slightest bit of make up applied, and her hair was down and thrown over one shoulder. She was wearing an all white halter neck mini dress. It stopped just above her knees and some goddess sandals to finish the look. In the right situation, Regina could just lift the mini dress up and over Emma’s ass, pull her panties to side and just-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>STOP! This is not the time to have a hard on. Regina shook her head and followed Emma into the kitchen. They placed the pies into the oven to keep warm. Swinging her hair back over her shoulder Emma straighten up and released a quick breath. She looked at Regina and smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey.” Emma breathed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey.” Regina replied quickly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well um...Thanks for coming! And thank you for the pies! This turned out to be more than I expected.” Emma wiped her hands on a towel near by. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Less than 20 people, huh?” Regina asked with a raised brow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning red a bit, Emma chuckled, “Yeah I honestly was not expecting this many people to show up. You make number 35 in total.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you have enough food to feed 35 people?” Regina asked, she may or may not have baked a lasagna in her anxious routine of getting dressed for this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I honestly have no clue, Dad and Granny are out back grilling some burgers, chicken and hot dogs, I made some small finger dishes both meat and veggie options for Ariel and her family.” Emma rambled. Just then Henry bursted into the kitchen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ms. Mills!” Henry had a large megawatt smile. Behind him Harleigh came running in and crashed into his butt with a small “Oof!” Henry was wearing a nice shirt and some shorts and Harleigh wore a little dress similar to Emma’s but her hair was in a neat ponytail. “You came!” he bounced. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina gave a small smile and took the boys energy in. For someone he only met briefly a week ago, you wouldn’t think he’d be this happy to see her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello Henry.” She looked up to Emma who must’ve known this type of behavior from Henry was the norm. “Yes I did. You don’t have to call me Ms. Mills, Regina is fine.” she insisted, Ms. Mills made her feel older than she was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry looked to Emma, as if making sure it was okay and she nodded. “Ok! Regina it’s good to see you again!” He walked up to her, this time there wasn’t a gate separating them and he wasn’t standing on top of a grill. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s good to see you too, not standing on top of a grill this time.” Regina smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were standing on top of the grill!” Emma furrowed her eyes and looked to Henry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry looked away bashful, “I had to look over the gate some how.” he shrugged, “I’m not that tall mom.” He dropped his shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing Emma shook her head, “Don’t do that again okay, bud I don’t want you to get hurt.” Emma turned and started grabbing plates. “And don’t worry about height, you’ll grow in time.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked over to see Henry roll his eyes a little. She noticed Harleigh hiding behind his leg. Looking back Emma saw her and turned, she called her over. “Come here, baby girl.” Emma smiled and Harleigh peaked over and ran to her. Catching her, Emma fixed her dress and ran her hand over her ponytail. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina, this is Harleigh, the smallest most sweetest, Swan around.” Emma turned the girl towards Regina but she stuck her hand in her mouth and hid her face in Emma’s neck. “Oh don’t be like that say hi.” Emma encouraged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The house had filled up with so many people, so many faces she didn’t know. Emma finally introduced her kids to everyone in person, so far people had only seen them in pictures. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma looked good with her daughter in her arms. Henry walked up and rubbed Harleigh’s leg. “Harls, Regina is nice! I promise!” Henry tried to make her understand. “Come on say hi!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harleigh raised her head and turned to Regina, those big blue eyes locked onto Regina and she felt her breath get caught in her throat. “Hi.” She received a small whisper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi Harleigh. I’m Regina.” She gave a soft smile back. Emma’s kids were cute she had to admit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi Gina.” Harleigh said it a bit louder this time. Regina scrunched her nose at the nickname. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma smiled and felt overjoyed that the two had finally met. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright! Let’s go join the party!” Emma bounced the two year old and kissed her cheek before setting her down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on Regina, you can sit by me!” Henry grabbed Regina’s hand and drug her outside where people were littered all over the backyard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scanned over everyone, she knew of everyone here but never actually spoke to any of them besides Emma’s family and...ugh Tink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What’s in a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina saw Tink talking to some people she didn’t really know and immediately knew to steer clear of that area. That story was for another time. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry drug her over to a seat and insisted she sit by him. He fired question after question at her, some were about what she did for a living, most were about gardening and a few others were about her father. </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Those questions caught her a bit off guard. But still Regina answered all his questions, or at least tried to make sure she kept her answers PG and to where he could understand. David called to everyone letting them know that the food was done and everyone started to make plates. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ruby, Tink and Belle were all huddled waiting for food, and as Emma was walking by, Tink pulled her to the side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who invited her?” Tink nodded her head towards Regina, Emma glanced back to see who she was talking about. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Furrowing her eyebrows, Emma got a better grip on the empty pans in her arms. “I did.” she stated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really?” Ruby’s faced looked a little shocked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes don’t look so shocked.” Emma scuffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not it’s just...You always said how she was a bitch to you.” Ruby summed up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That woman is down right evil.” Tink murmured. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What could she have possibly done to you for you to call her evil Tink?” Emma gave a straight face and narrowed her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That doesn’t matter...she just is.” Tink rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you invited her.” she scuffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well believe it, cause she’s here. Henry’s taken quite a liking to her. And yes I know what I said Ruby but that was many years ago.” Emma sighed, “I need to take these inside, excuse me.” Emma rushed into the house and tossed the pans away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a breath and leaned against the counter, she really was not expecting so many people to show up. Maybe she could order a few pizzas or- </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you ok?” Regina’s voice rang out in the almost empty kitchen.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jesus!” Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. “Holy sh-...you scared me.” Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That wasn’t my intention.” Regina had an amused grin on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I- yeah no I’m good. I’m good...” Emma took a few deep breaths. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is there not enough food?” Regina asked, she saw Emma outside talking to her dad, she had a worried look on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma leaned back against the counter and sighed, “I wasn’t expecting so many people to turn up. I just hate not being prepared you know?” she hopped onto the counter and scooted back before she looked over at the older woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes I know the feeling...” Regina stuffed her hands into her pockets. “I was going to mention it earlier but lost my train of thought...I prepared a lasagna along with those pies.” she motioned towards the oven with her chin. “It can feed up to 15 people at least...I didn’t know which to bring, but I figured the pie was more appropriate.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked up and saw Emma looking at her bewildered. “That’s a lot of lasagna to eat for one person.” Emma joked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scuffing a small laugh, Regina flicked her hair from her shoulder, “I just would have been eating lasagna for every meal for the next three days.” she shrugged. Emma gave a small laugh too and then it got quiet, she swung her legs a bit. She wanted to accept but Regina was her guest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can have it for the party.” Regina finished. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I feel bad, like I’m taking advantage, you’ve already baked pies. Four pies! You shouldn’t give up you dinner because I’m a shitty host.” Emma huffed and ran a hair through her hair she crossed one leg over the other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s fine, Ms. Swan. Really I insist.” She took a step back, watching Emma’s dress rise a bit. “I’ll just go get it and bring it over.” Starting towards the door in a hurry, leaving a confused Emma alone in the kitchen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>God, literally any small thing the younger woman did was another chance at Regina sporting a hard on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma hopped down and straightened her mini dress, and going into the fridge for a cool drink. Leaning back against the counter, Emma simply waited for Regina to come back. After a few minutes she did, walking into the kitchen with a long white pan. Emma’s eyes got big and she heard her stomach growl when the smell of the lasagna went up her nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gods Regina.” Emma was astonished and hungry. Regina gripped the handles of the pan tighter. Those words could be said so differently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma watched as the woman placed the dish on top of the stove. She handed her a knife and watched as Regina cut the glorious dish into fifteen equal squares. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s mouth was hanging open just a bit and she was sure she was salivating a little. Regina looked over at her and chuckled amused, and then she could hear little feet hitting the wood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Moooom! All the hot dogs are gone!” Henry came hurdling into the kitchen. Harleigh of course was right behind him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No dogs!” Harleigh huffed with and folded her little arms over her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey what’s that?” Henry walked over in between the two women and peeked at the dish. “Lasagna?” He questioned, the. The smell went up his noise and his eyes got big. “Oooh that smells good! Can I have some?!” Henry bounced on his toes and looked at Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wanna See!” Harleigh rushed over and patted her brother on the stomach. She was too little. Chuckling, Emma picked her up, the girl look at the red dish and took a whiff. “Oooh.” She looked at Emma and her little ponytail moved as she shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There is plenty to go around and we have Regina to thank for that. This is her lasagna.” Emma nodded towards her and Henry quickly turned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait so we get...Pies and Lasagna?!” Oh Henry was in heaven. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There should be enough here for anyone who hasn’t eaten.” Regina gave a small smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t want burgers or chicken, all the hotdogs were gone by the time I got to make a plate.” Henry shrugged. Emma groaned and shook her head. Really people what happened to kids eat first. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well you’re more than welcome to try my dish.” She grabbed a plate that was on the counter and put a square onto the plate. She handed it to Henry and Emma handed him a fork. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Almost comically licking his lips, Henry took a bite off the corner and his eyes closed as the sauce spread over his tongue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is so good!” He started going in for a second bite but Harleigh’s whining stopped him. The littlest Swan had to do everything her big brother did or else there would be hell to pay. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking the second bite, Henry balanced it on the fork moving it up to Harleigh to eat. To help Emma bent her knees and leaned Harleigh towards the fork. Once the food was in her mouth she slowly chewed and tried the flavors out on her tongue. Emma and Regina couldn’t tell if she liked it or not. Henry went for his second bite and after she got her first Harleigh leaned back over in Emma’s hold. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“More.” She simply opened her mouth and waited for Henry to give her more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I guess she likes it.” Emma smiled up at Regina and laughed a little. “Usually she’s so picky.” she explained but what else could you expect from a two year old. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grinning at her small victory, Regina took out a square for Emma and Harleigh each before they all went back outside, lasagna in hand. Anyone who hadn’t eaten got a square of the dish and everyone who didn’t was drooling over it, wanting some. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry proudly told everyone how his friend Regina made the delicious dish, and afterwards there would be pie! Everyone who wanted some got a slice. Henry wasn’t bothered by anyone not wanting the pie, that just meant more pie for him. All 35 people managed to get their fill from the meals that were served.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With everyone fed, the party continued, they started playing little games and talked amongst themselves. Regina sat down at a table and anyone who felt brave enough came up and spoke to her. Naturally the whole time Henry was right by her side and if he went away to talk to someone else he always came back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma tried to make sure she spoke to everyone and quickly caught up with them. Honestly she’d just have to schedule time to find out how all her friends lives had been going over the last ten years. They made sure to stay in touch over the phone, but now she was back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every now and then Emma looked over to Regina and found her engrossed in conversation with people but every time they walked away she turned her attention right back to Henry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The night went on and gradually people started to say their goodbyes. So far the only ones left were Regina, Merida, and her family. Fergus had bullied his three sons into helping with the clean up to help Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry and Regina were still sat in the same spot, the boy had gone inside to get his tablet and a pencil and paper. Asking Regina on tips about gardening for his future garden. Harleigh was off cuddled up to her Uncle Adam so that was his excuse on not helping clean up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once everything outside was clean, Emma walked Merida out to the front. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Soooooo.” Merida started. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So?” Emma raises one eyebrow, Merida was one of her best friends but she could never guess what was about to come out of the younger girls mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sooo Regina was here.” Merida wiggled her eyebrows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She came for Henry.” Emma rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure that’s not the only reason she came.” Merida wiggled her eyebrows more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Would you quit!” Emma laughed and showed her away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh come on! You always talked about her in school, you move back home and now she’s in your house! Getting friendly with your kids. I know for a fact Regina does not like kids!” Merida scuffed as they made it to the car. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s been a week Mer.” Emma shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes! My point exactly! Far too much time  has gone by for you to have not have asked her out by now, Swan.” Merida gripped her shoulders, Emma placed her hands on top of the red headed lasses. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As my friend, I appreciate your budding, but Mer, bud out.” Emma patted her hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Back inside, Regina and Henry were jotting down the best supplies for Henry to accommodate the type of garden he wanted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Regina?” Henry looked up from his note pad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked up from the tablet she was holding and looked at him. “Yes dear?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you know that my Mom, named me after your Dad Henry?” the boy asked and started to doodle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry always managed to catch her off guard, shifting a bit on the bench Regina gripped the tablet firmer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did she tell you that?” Regina asked back. Henry was a common name, Emma could have chose that name for a number of reasons or simply not reason at all, maybe she just liked the name. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes! She said she knew him very well and that he was kind to her. She said he saw beauty in small things and that he was one of the nicest men she had ever met.” Henry smiled as he spoke, “She said she missed him and was very sad when he died. She cried with me inside her belly.” He finished and looked back down at the notes he’d written down, Regina’s neat print on the lines as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When had Emma even gotten to know her father? She was sad that he died? Why wasn’t she at the funeral then?! Why would she miss him? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I- no I did not know that Henry.” Regina didn’t know what to do with the information she had just received. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you miss your dad?” Henry looked up through his lashes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-,” Regina didn’t know if she really should be having this conversation with the boy. “Everyday.” she answered</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When her father died, Regina was getting herself situated with her new classes for the semester. She had just spoken to him two days before, missing one of his calls because she was moving into a new place. She planned on calling him back, she planned on telling him how ridiculous these new professors were, how she wished to be taught by the ones she was already familiar with. If her classes were based solely on law she would have no problem with being there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She expected he would call her first before she got the chance to call him. But he didn’t, instead she received a call from her mother who was in New York at the time. Her father had died...of a heart attack no less. He was found in his car, slumped over the wheel. He had died. Alone. Probably scared. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina dropped everything and raced home that same day, her mother was quick to have him buried, three weeks after he passed, down in their family crypt. Something in Regina changed that day he was lowered into the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She went back to California, stayed in school but to cope she drank. She drank and drank, she was of legal age to do so. She drank herself into a state so bad, she woke up one morning in the hospital with 13 stitches in her face and wound in her abdomen. She had been in a fight apparently and was stabbed. Regina had never been in a fight her entire life. She almost bled out in that alley until someone came upon her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina got her life back on track after that, she knew the path she was headed down was not one her father would want for her. He would be turning over in his grave. She graduated from law school and almost immediately got a job with the USCIS. Luckily, her mother chose to stay engrossed in her work so she only rarely bothered her nowadays. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All of that occurred just to lead her back home, where just about everything reminded her of her father. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry saw the sad look on Regina‘s face and instantly regretted bringing up the topic. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry Regina I didn’t mean to upset you.” Henry genuinely looked sorry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blinking she turned back to him, “No! No, you didn’t upset me Henry. I’m alright.” Regina reassured him, she put her arm around his shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. She may not like kids but she wasn’t completely heartless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up Regina locked eyes with Emma, she had come back out to the backyard. Walking over Emma couldn’t help the tiny look of concern that spread across her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey...everything alright?” Emma had her eyes locked on Henry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry looked up to Regina and she looked back down and gave him a reassuring smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah we’re all good, Mom.” He gave her a tight lipped smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma didn’t detect any lies, she looked to Regina and Regina looked right back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’re all good, Ms. Swan” she gave Emma a smile just as tight on the outside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But on the inside, Regina’s mind was running wild with questions. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any grammatical errors are my own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Not Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was a huge difference between getting to know someone and wanting to just fuck them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Masturbation in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Emma was in the kitchen cleaning dishes, Mary was putting Harleigh to bed for her and Henry was still downstairs with everyone else. Emma was making good time on the dishes, she was exhausted after today. Looking up she saw Regina walking her way, she won’t admit that her heart rate sped up a bit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina’s white pan was still in the pile, “I’ll um return that to you once I’ve got it all cleaned out.” Emma nodded to the pan, watching Regina take a seat on the stool. Silently she nodded. “And I’m going to pay you back for the lasagna and the pies.” Regina was getting ready to decline. “I insist!...Really what you did was nice and I want to do something nice for you in return.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina was still silent for another minute, “Well then...I will hold you to that, Ms. Swan.” she patted the counter and got down off the stool. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can call me Emma you know, my name.” Emma leaned both soapy hands on the counter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will be expecting my pan and my meal soon. Em-ma.” Regina stood tall and looked at her with a firm gaze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma felt a shiver run down her spine at the way doe said her name. “Tomorrow?” she asked kind of in a daze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The older woman nodded and walked off. ”I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emma heard as the door closed and she was gone, back to her home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a deep sigh and sagged against the counter, she really had no clue what her relationship with Regina was going to be like. She definitely knew what she wanted it to be but that didn’t mean Regina did. Hell the only reason she’d even spoken to Emma was because of her kids. Emma had to think about what she was going to make Regina. She definitely wanted it to be good. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Back in her home, Regina stood in the bathroom, washing the day off. She thought about the entire evening and everything that happened. Under the hot shower she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Emma in that dress. Groaning she could feel herself hardening, thinking about taking Emma bent over her kitchen counter. Emma’s back pressed against her chest, her hand wrapped around her throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina gripped her member tight at the base, before slowly stroking herself all the way to the tip. She was a perfect 8.5 inches when she was standing at full attention. It was just a shade darker than the rest of her body, with raised veins and a bulbous head. Regina had gotten lucky in that department, anyone she has slept with could tell you how wonderful she was was in bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All week she has been denying herself the satisfaction of release because she knew if she did, she would think about Emma. And here she was in the shower one hand bracing herself against the wall, while the other stroked her cock with long intense strokes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She imagined what it would feel like to be inside her, what sounds she would make, how amazing her mouth would feel wrapped around her. Regina stroked faster and brought her other hand down to pinch her right nipple. She let out deep heavy moans and growled as her released tore through her, splatting onto the shower wall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pressed her back against the opposite wall, inviting the cool tiles to press against her heated skin. This wasn’t the first time she had touched herself thinking about Emma. It most likely won’t be the last. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sunday came and Emma was up early to go to the market. Adam was home with the kids so she used this time as a little alone time. She went to the market and bought the necessities for the meal she planned on making Regina. She did a little errand run, before heading back home.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the counter sat Regina’s white pan, Emma could make a dish just as good as Regina’s lasagna. Possibly even better, so Emma decided on chicken. Regina looked like she ate a salad everyday for lunch so she didn’t want to give her anything fatty. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So for dinner tonight, Emma prepared her famous Honey Citrus Grilled Chicken Breast’s with Basil Butter with a side of Easy Orzo style Fried Rice. She also made Cheesy Garlic Butter Potatoes, per her children’s and younger man child of a brother’s request. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Needless to say the house smelt amazing! Around 7:30 Emma finally caved and made Regina a nice plate of food. She balanced the plate on the bottom of the pan and held it at the handles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Guys! I’ll be back in a bit! Dinner is ready!” Emma called out and heard quick feet stomping down the stairs as she exited out the front door.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma made her way over to Regina’s and stuck her finger out to press the door bell. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she waited. She hadn’t been inside this place since before Mr. Mills passed away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This could go one of two ways, either she likes it and she and Emma can be friends without the kids involved all the time. Or two, she hates it! She kicks Emma out of the house! And shuns her for the rest of their lives! Alright a tad bit dramatic on the last part there, Swan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door opened to reveal Regina standing in the doorway with a silk tank top and slacks on. Did this woman wear slacks to bed? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked her up and down, folding her arms over her chest. “I was beginning to think I wasn’t going to be seeing you today.” Regina raised her eyebrow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you mean? It’s dinner time.” Emma looked at her watch, 7:45 on the dot.  “Oh don’t tell me you’re one of those people who eats supper at 6?” Emma teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scuffing Regina stepped out of the way, “Come in.” She left Emma in. Closing the door, she walked ahead and lead Emma to the kitchen. Regina tried to keep a calm head, Emma was inside her house. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sat the pan down and moved the plate from on top of it, setting it down. Emma brought the plate over to the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A clean pan and a delicious meal, as promised.” Emma gave a cheeky smile as watch Regina take a seat. Slowly she peeled the tin foil away and stared down at the dish. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Chicken and Rice? That’s it?” Regina looked up at her with a raised brow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scuffed Emma took the seat across from her, “Not just plain chicken and rice, obviously.” she rolled her eyes, man you try to do something nice for a person. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really? What’s so special about it?” Regina asked unraveling the silver she had on the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is my highly requested Honey Citrus Grilled Chicken with a Basil Butter spread. The rice is Orzo style Fried Rice. And I put a little Cheesy Garlic Butter Potatoes on the side as a treat. My kids love them.” Emma explained. “I haven’t had any complaints on this dish so I know for a fact it’s good.” She gave a half smirk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll be the judge of that.” Regina got up and  poured them both a glass of her non alcoholic apple cider and handed one to Emma before she sat back down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma took a sip and then another, “Oh man this is pretty tasty.” she took another sip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s homemade.” Regina looked at the dish and didn’t know where to start, the food was still nice and warm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To begin she  just decided to taste the rice, it was soft, had a different taste to it, she’d never had orzo rice before. She glanced up and saw Emma watching her patiently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who’s with Henry and Harleigh?” Regina started cutting the chicken breast in two. For a breast it liked pretty moist and juicy, just like she bet Emma-. Hey stop that!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Adam. He’s been staying with us but he leaves back to New York tomorrow afternoon.” Emma explained, “I’m going to head back I just wanted to see if you liked the food. So come on stop stalling.” she pushed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Raising an eyebrow, Regina let out a small scuff before taking the chicken and putting it into her mouth. She tried to hide the instant change in her features but Emma still saw it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh Huh, there it is. I knew I was good.” Emma nodded her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina didn’t want to boost her head up more than it already was. But it was really good she just wouldn’t tell Emma that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It isn’t bad.” Regina shrugged and tried the rice and chicken together. Alright that was a little better than the first two bites.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huffing she rolled her eyes, “I’ll take that.” Emma finished her drink and rose up from her chair. “Glad I got to make a not bad meal for you. Enjoy the rest of your night.” she smiled and started to walk away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Actually Ms. Swan,” until that stopped her. “There are somethings...I think we need to discuss.” Regina said halfway out of her seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What did they need to discuss? Why was she being all spooky? Turning Emma looked at her with every bit of confusion written on her face. She walked back to her seat and sat down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ok?...What do we need to discuss?” she really hoped it was something good and not something bad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina cleared her throat a bit, “Allow me to finish this and then we can? We can go into my office and speak.” she suggested and licked her lips, her tongue peaking out as she did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ok?...should I be worried?” Emma gave a little nervous laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked down at her food, “No...I don’t think so,” she looked back up, “all depends on how you look at it I suppose.” she shrugged a bit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Releasing a deep breath even nodded her head and patted the table waiting. A few more quiet minutes went by, each of them stealing glances at each other. Regina finished a good portion of the food before she decided she was full. She placed the food in a container and put it in the fridge. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing at the sink washing the plate off, Regina could feel Emma’s eyes on her. Grabbing a rag, she towel dried it before setting it down on the counter top. She turned and looked at Emma who had one brow raised. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No dessert?” Emma had her cheek pulled to the side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yes, get on the table and spread your legs. Regina has to pinch herself to stop that thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She cleared her throat, “No not tonight,” Regina grabbed their empty glasses and refilled them. She handed Emma her glass and the younger woman looked up at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Follow Me.” Regina walked to her office and Emma followed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the way Emma looked at the photos hanging on the walls, Regina was a cute kid. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You road horses?” Emma asked seeing Regina’s photos of her on top of a horse and a few ribbons were hung around them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For a time growing up yes I did.” She replied. “In here.” Regina opened the office door and they entered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a pretty decent home office, Regina must’ve transformed the room when she came back home. She motioned for Emma to sit and she did, she sat opposite of Emma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma flopped her hair and ran a hand through it, “Alright so are you gonna tell me what we need to talk about or do I have to take a guess?” she asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina hiked her pants up a bit as she sat, Emma pretended to not see the that and rubbed her forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well...I wanted to talk to you about Henry.” Regina started. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My son Henry? That was it? Really? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh no, What did he do?” Emma sat back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>“What? No he didn’t do anything. At least not anything bad. He’s a great boy, it’s just...” Regina ran her finger tips along the rim of her glass. “Last night...he was asking me all these questions, and he mentioned...he mentioned you told him that you named him after my father.” Sh finished with a heavy sigh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh...Oh! Emma’s eyes got big, she didn’t even think of the possibility of them having this conversation so early. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So he was telling me all these reasons why you said you named him Henry...but I guess I just wanted to ask you personally.” Regina sipped at her drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma leaned forward and downed the rest of her cider. Where did she start with this? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I um...” Emma didn’t know what to say the memories she had with Henry Mills were precious to her. She didn’t really have to tell Regina anything, she knew she wanted to eventually but like when she knew her better. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you name him after my father? When did you even spend enough time with him to say now that you miss him? If you did...then why weren’t you at his funeral?” Regina fired question at her.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath Emma looked at Regina, she really looked at her she could see she felt lost, Regina wasn’t really home those first two years and if she was she never saw Emma.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“After you left for California, he and I...spent a lot of time together my last two years of high school.” She took another deep breath, “I honestly have pictured us having this conversation I just...didn’t think it would be so soon.” Emma gave a light smile. “Whatever my Henry told you is true, I do miss him. He was the nicest person I’d ever met. I just wish I’d got to know him better sooner, you know.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He never mentioned spending time with you,” Regina said and asked “What did you two do?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>“Talked mostly?...He would be singing in the backyard as he tended to his flowers and I’d stand on top of a brick to be able to look over the fence.” Emma explained, “The songs he would sing along to were beautiful... I was um just starting to really get into film. So Henry allowed me to record.” she reminisced </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have recordings of my father?” Regina asked with a furrowed brow. Emma nodded her head yes. “I...would you show them to me?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...don’t really know you Regina.” Emma reasoned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So?” Regina looked annoyed already. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, I don’t really know you, those tapes and pictures...no one else has ever seen them. Only me. They are really special to me.” She added on. “And I would want to share something special like that with someone I knew, not a stranger, you know.” she finished. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No I don’t know.” Regina seethed a bit, Emma always managed to do something to piss her off apparently. “He was my father, I lost my father.” she argued. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I lost my friend,” Emma calmly shot back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yet you weren’t at his funeral?” Regina’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of friend does that?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I couldn’t help that, I wanted to be there. I couldn’t just hop on a plane and I didn’t have a stable car to make such a long trip all the way from Florida.” Emma explained, “The same day your dad was buried, I went into labor.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina calmed back down a bit. This was such a heavy conversation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanted to be there, Regina.” Emma looked right into her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>It got quiet again. Emma wanted to show Regina everything, but still didn’t feel like it was time to though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When was the last time you spoke to him?” She asked looking straight at the blonde.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry died on a Thursday, “After I left, He would call to check up on me every Sunday. So that Sunday before...but I missed his call a few days after that. He left me a voicemail.” Emma saw how Regina had this irritated look on her face again. </p>
  <p>Regina didn’t get a voicemail from him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And what did it say? Or is that too special for you to share?” Regina spat the second question. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to be able to share those things with you Regina-“ She started. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are able! You’re just choosing not too!” Regina growled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Before I moved back home, in the 16 years that we lived next to each other. Went to school together. You and I hadn’t even spoken more than five sentences to each other Regina.” Emma scuffed. “I don’t know you. I wanted to get to know you, as much as I got to know your Dad. But you made that hard, so hard and I could never seem to understand why.” God they were doing so good, this would no doubt set them back. There relationship so far was so backwards. <br/><br/>Regina was quiet for a while, she couldn’t lie that she had made things difficult between her and Emma growing up. She felt it was best to just keep her distance, that way Cora couldn’t hurt her, Regina couldn’t hurt her, Regina wouldn’t get hurt. It was better to just not care. But now they were adults there was nothing holding Regina back. She supposed there was no harm in getting to know the annoyingly, beautiful, infuriating younger woman.  </p>
  <p>“If we get to know one another better...properly...will you share the tapes with me?” Regina sighed, and Emma stayed quiet. </p>
  <p>So she was only willing to befriend her to get something she wanted. Emma mentally rolled her eyes. But she’d agree to this, getting to know Regina will be good. She could use these as her opportunity to woo the older woman. </p>
  <p>“Yeah...yeah ok. I mean initially that’s what I had hoped would happen over time?” Emma gave a little hopeful grin. “We’re neighbors.” <br/><br/></p>
  <p>Little did Emma know, Regina was pining just as hard over her, as she was over Regina. </p>
  <p>“I don’t have many friends Ms. Swan.” Regina summed. <br/><br/></p>
  <p>“Emma.” The blonde insisted, “If we’re going to be friends you’ve gotta stop with the Ms. Swan business.” Emma tried to lighten the mood a bit. <br/><br/></p>
  <p>Regina bit the inside of her lip, slowly nodding. There was a huge difference between getting to know someone and wanting to just fuck them.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>“Well...what did you want to know?” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting to know Regina a bit more, planting and making plans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Masturbation in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, Emma and Regina spent more time together than Emma could have ever expected from the woman starting this whole deal.  </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma learned that Regina still occasionally rode horses, she has her own named Rocinante. The woman loved baking and cooking, she even took up a bit of art in her free time. She loved music just like her father, he taught her how to play the guitar and she took piano lessons growing up, even a few dance lessons when she was smaller. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because Regina was different Cora made sure to schedule her extra curricular  activities as private sessions, that’s why no one could ever say she was in a class with them. Regina loved everything Latin. The food, the dancing, the culture. But she also had an taste for some Rock and Alternative bands. And of course the woman loved to garden. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina initially wanted to take on criminal law but felt she would be better at immigration law. She was disappointed with the way this country treated immigrants nowadays. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Emma, of course, shared things about herself to Regina. They had even exchanged phone numbers. While Henry was at school, Emma and Harleigh spent their days with Regina. Much to Henry’s displeasure, but on the weekends he got to see her a lot. Regina took him to the supply shop and the flower shop to buy all the things that he needed to set up his own garden in the backyard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How much did all of this cost?” Emma asked as she watched them bring bags into the house. “Regina this stuff looks expensive.” she looked over at the older woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well it wasn’t cheap, I’ll admit that.” Regina and Henry took everything out of the bags. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom, we got Tulip seeds! And daisies! And sunflowers! And roses! And we even got this little set up to make a little pond!” Henry was obviously excited, he loved spending time with Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I could’ve given you the money the get everything he needed.” Emma frowned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Calm down, Ms. Swan.” Regina said like it was no big deal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma hadn’t gotten a new client yet, and the move costed her several hundred dollars but she still had money stored away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll pay you back for all of this.” Emma looked at everything, they really were going through with this whole project. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’s no need for you to repay me. I enjoy spending this time with Henry, what comes with it is no inconvenience to me. It isn’t an issue at all.” Regina saw how Emma didn’t look too pleased with the fact that the brunette had just spent almost $200 on her son. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harleigh picked up a little ceramic frog they had gotten to put in the garden and smiled makes faces at it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just consider this as...a late birthday gift, hmm?” Regina looked to Henry and Emma. “For all the birthdays I was unable to attend.” She gave the boy a reassuring smile and he gave her one that lit up the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked to the older blonde in the room and saw her release a deep sigh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright how can I help?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Together they took everything outside. It was late September now, so that meant the best flowers to plant could be the sunflowers. Since Henry was a beginner, Regina wanted to make his experience full proof. She bought a seed starting tray, and a bucket of potting soil. They picked a nice area in the yard that got enough sun and went about making the flower bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few hours everything was set up, Henry brought his new bright red watering can over and drizzled some water onto the seeds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Knowing that if one got something so did the other, Regina even bought Harleigh a nice white and pink striped watering can. She received a very enthusiastic “Ooooh,” followed by a botched but genuine, “thank you Gina!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone was tired from the heat, so Emma rewarded them with a nice lunch of homemade zucchini pizza crust pizza and afterwards some quick homemade peach ice pops she’d prepared earlier. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina went back home after lunch to handle some work related things, and the Swans all showered and sat out on the couch and watched movies. Harleigh was sprawled out napping on a blanket on the floor and Henry was right next to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Back home Regina was negotiating on the behalf of one of her clients who missed his green card interview. How he missed it she doesn’t know, but in this case all she knew for sure was that he was a defiant egocentric idiot. He wanted to fight and his pride wouldn’t let him submit. Well the hard truth is that, they couldn’t all be winners. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanging up the phone, Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. Some people were just idiots naturally she believed. She sat back in her desk chair and sighed, thinking about the day. She felt dirty and sweaty from the tasks but other than that she had a really good time today. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting up, she made her way to her room, and stripped turning on the shower. Looking at herself in the mirror she scuffed. Emma and the kids were throwing dirt at each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A child I swear.” Regina scuffed again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stepping in she welcomes the hot spray and went about washing her hair. The sun was very much shining today so she had sweat running down her back when they were out there. Emma was sweating too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Groaning she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Emma was wearing shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail so she could see the sweat drip down her neck. Her arms were glistening and so was her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina vent down to grab the conditioner and her cock pressed against her stomach, fully hard. She applied the conditioner and rinsed her hands, leaning back against the wall, she grabbed the base of her cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Over the last few weeks, she has been doing this. Pleasuring herself thinking about Emma. She was chasing her release this time, her strokes coming down hard and fast. Squeezing her eyes shut, Regina planted her feet and let out a lusty moan, cum landing over her hand and thighs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catching her breath she washed up again and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Gods she’s done this so much her right arm is starting to gain strength from it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe she just needed to get laid? Nothing attached just quick and harmless. With the way things were going with Emma she didn’t know where they stood. They never really saw each other without her kids around. If there wasn’t one around, there was both. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She got out of the shower, dried her hair and got dressed in something comfortable. Looking over at her phone she saw she had received a message 3 minutes ago. It was from Emma! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Do you have plans for the night?</b> - <b>E</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That made Regina chuckle, when did she ever have plans. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Just finalizing some cases, other than that no.</b> - <b>R</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>So the kids are going over to spend the night with my parents. - E</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Can I come over? - E </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina’s mouth gaped open and she felt her heartbeat spike. Emma wanted to come over and spend the night with her, whatever that might mean. Calm Mills, keep your cool, just respond. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Sure. That sounds good. - R </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Good. Good. Nice that’s simple, not too anxious. The three dots popped up on the screen and disappeared again, then it did that twice more. Oh the blonde was going to make her blow her lid. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Great! I’ll come over once they head out. -E</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keep the conversation going Regina come on. What should she say? Come on...Dinner? Dinner! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Should I make dinner? - R </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina hit send and waited anxiously for the little dots to pop up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Alright. I’ll bring dessert - E</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let’s see where this goes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. No Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner and a Show. And First Kisses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Running around the house, Regina made sure things were clean. She knew Emma like to do fun meals on Saturdays with the kids. So for dinner she prepared, tostadas de pollo al cilantro, it was quick and easy to make on such short notice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Around 8 o’clock, Emma sent her a text. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Kids just left. Coming over now. - E</b> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina tried not to be nervous but she was a little, this was the first time she and Emma would be completely alone other than that night Emma made her dinner and their heavy conversation. She went to unlock the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Door’s unlocked. - R</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina walked back to the kitchen and took out some plates. She heard the door open and Emma walked through closing and locking the door behind. Emma stopped in the TV for a second before she walked in holding what looked like a bunt cake. Smiling she came into the kitchen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey!” Emma smiled and set the container down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey.” Regina gave a tight grin back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma looked really comfortable. She was wearing fitted blue joggers with a tight white tank top on and a long sleeved shall over the tank. Her hair was swooped to the side, hanging down over her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina almost groaned because she didn’t think Emma was wearing a bra under that shall and tank top. She really hoped Emma sat on the other side of he table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma came in and her mouth started watering the food smelt great. But Regina is what held her attention, because Regina was wearing jeans! No slacks, would’ve thought? The black jeans wear hugging her ass just the right way, there was a tan belt looped tight around her waist. She was wearing a plain white sleeveless shirt and her hair was parted down the middle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was nice seeing Regina like this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what’d make?” Emma came around the kitchen counter and went to look over Regina’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tostadas de Pollo al Cilantro.” Regina placed the avocado on top and it was done. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Smells delicious.” It really did smell great in the kitchen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And what did you make?” Regina asked looking at the container on the far end of the counter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Apple Fritter Monkey Bread.” Emma smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sounds like a toothache.” Regina teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And here I thought you would praise me for using Apples in a dish.” Emma rolled her eyes and sat down. Regina put everything on the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright I’ll give you points for that.” Regina shrugged as she poured their drinks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I won’t need them. Once you taste it you’re probably going to hog the whole thing.” Emma teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina scuffed and handed her the drink. Emma bit into her tostada and let out a satisfied moan. Squeezing her thighs, Regina tried not to think about it too much. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They talked as they ate, in no hurry to get anywhere or rush off to see anyone, and took their time. Emma made small jokes to get her to laugh, and Regina rolled her eyes at her. They talked about the day and gardening with the kids. Emma really did appreciate everything Regina was doing for her son. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When it was time for the monkey bread, Emma put it in the oven for a bit to warm up. She cut a decent slice for Regina and a big slice for herself, she knew how good it was. Grinning while she chewed she wanted for Regina to take a bite. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked at her then back at the bread and sighed, taking a fork and putting some into her mouth. It was pretty decent. She shrugged her shoulders and went for a second bite. Emma chuckled victoriously, and she just rolled her eyes back at the blonde. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They washed the dishes together, reminiscing about times in away in college.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He stole a car?” Regina repeated dumbfounded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma was telling her how she almost went to prison because of something Henry’s idiotic father did. That’s wear he was now, in prison for his beyond stupid actions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Amongst other things,” Emma added. “But yeah...not the proudest moment of my life. But it got me Henry so I’m...grateful for the experience that it was.” Emma pondered and looked to Regina. They both started laughing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The sheriffs daughter was into criminals, how ironic.” Regina teased and Emma stuck out her tongue. Regina handed her the last dish and Emma towel dried it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Putting it on the rack, Emma folded the towel and put it near the sink. Looking at the clock she saw it was only 9:35. She turned and watched Regina dry her hands. Regina looked up and saw she was being watched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” She asked the blonde. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on I brought you something.” With that Emma left the kitchen and walked out to the TV room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Confused Regina followed her anyway and found her connect cords to a camera. Emma was looking from the camera to the back of the TV trying to make sure she put everything where it was supposed to go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She plugged in a final cord and TV lit up, with her face on the screen. She groaned, teen her was so chubby in the face. She looked over to Regina and saw how confused she looked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come sit down.” Emma patted the couch from her position on the floor, she was sitting between the coffee table and the couch. Surprisingly Regina joined her on the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What year was this?” Regina smirked and looked at Emma. Her face was more toned now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma huffed and rolled her eyes playfully, “I was 15 in that one.” She admitted but scrolled till she got to the videos. She reached the first one she had recorded of Henry singing. She looked over to Regina who was already looking at her. “Ready?” she asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina didn’t know what Emma was showing her, but she nodded her head yes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma presses play and the video started, Emma’s feet were on the screen as she dragged and climbed on top of a brick near that same gate outside. You could hear her breathing and then as the camera moved up the Mills’ backyard came into view. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Music was playing faintly I’m the background and then she heard his voice. He was faced away from the camera, walking along the perimeter of the gate, watering the flowers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Yo the dare...amor. Cuando me digas is.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked at the screen with loving eyes, Emma watched her the whole time. She listened as her father sang, then he saw Emma and looked amused. Emma asked him to keep singing. It lasted for another minute, her father singing and Emma zooming into the water and the flowers, then it was over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina has a sad and torn look on her face, she remembered that song. “He used to sing that to me when I was younger.” Regina shared and looked over to the blonde, she had unshed tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma gave a small smile, “Yeah he told me that.”  she admitted, “He said you had a nice set of pipes on you. Running around with a pretty pink microphone.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina groaned and laughed a little through her tears. “He told you that?” she asked embarrassed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mhmm. Said at one point in time you wanted to be a “Rock Star”” Emma air quoted and Regina groaned more, and Emma laughed. “Do you think that’s what you would have done if you didn’t go into law?” she asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Become a rock star?” Regina scuffed and laughed, Emma nodded grinning. “Definitely not...maybe music though. That was his major.” Emma nodded understanding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scrolled through a few photos she’d taken on Henry and Regina teared up more, he looked really happy. Without Cora breathing down his neck he could breath himself. Emma played a few more videos, and Regina understood why Emma wanted to keep them to herself. They were very sentimental. After a while Emma stopped scrolling and turned to look at Regina. They had somehow gotten closer as they were looking through everything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t not want to share these with you Regina...I just...if anything Henry was the one thing we had in common before I got to really know you. I’m glad you’ve given me the chance to know you, now I see why he always got such a bright smile on his face whenever he talked about you.” Emma had such an admiring look in her eye and she had a gentle smile.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina didn’t say anything because she didn’t really trust her own voice right now. Looking straight into Emma’s eyes, she felt her heart swelling. Emma really did care about her. Regina found that she felt the same maybe even more, she cherished this relationship and bond they had formed over the weeks. She actually had someone who loved her father, probably just as much as she did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked from the blondes green eyes to her pink lips, when had they gotten so close? She was so close she could see the little freckles that were littered on her nose and under her eyes. Looking back up she saw that Emma was still looking at her. Slowly she leaned in, giving the blonde every opportunity to back away, tell her that they were just friends. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Emma didn’t back away, instead she pushed forward and met Regina half way. Their lips connected and their eyes closed, it was soft and they lingered there for a bit. Pulling back but still staying close Regina opened her eyes and saw that Emma’s were still closed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the inside Emma was jumping for joy, further down she felt her stomach fluttering like crazy. Regina was pulling away, Noo! Slowly she bit her lip and opened her eyes to see Regina looking at her. The brunette looked back down to her lips and Emma zoomed forward connecting their lips again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Let’s Dance - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally built up enough on this to start on the smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to think I’m a very detailed writer. Any grammatical errors are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina let out a little groan, planting a hand between them on the floor and using the other to cup the side of Emma’s face. She kissed her again and again, before she felt Emma nipped at her bottom lip. She groaned louder as the blonde did it again. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sounds coming from Regina were running straight down to her core. The kiss  got deeper and she turned her body pulling Regina closer. She brought both hands up to cup each side of Regina’s face, taking one and gently stroking the nape of the brunettes neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt Regina shiver against her, and couldn’t help the grin that formed on her lips. Emma wanted more, so she ran her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which Regina grabbed right away, with the next sweep of her tongue Emma felt Regina’s hot tongue met hers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina deepened the kiss again, groaning as their tongues danced. She drug her hand into Emma’s hair, to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Emma’s body twisted and maneuvered until she was in Regina’s lap. Her hair bathed over them, so she let go of Regina’s neck to move it back behind her ears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina took that chance to roughly pull Emma closer to her. Emma gasped and a moan escaped her. There was no space between, so she very much felt Regina’s semi directly under her core. She placed her hands on the brunettes shoulders to brace herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catching her breath and looking into Regina’s eyes, she whimpered a little as she saw the hungry look in her eyes. Regina was looking every where from her eyes to her lips to her chest to her throat. Biting her lip, Emma squeezed Regina’s shoulders and the brunette locked eyes with her again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a big leap, with a shaky breath Emma slowly ground her center down onto Regina’s ever hard bulge. She felt Regina’s grip on her hips tighten and they both groaned. Regina’s eyes fluttered closed and she let her head fall back only a little. Emma pushes forward to wrap her hands around Regina’s neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From her position in her lap, she was slightly above the brunettes face. So as she leaned in she pecked the full lips in front of her. Regina only opened her eyes a little to see Emma above her, starring at her with pure lust as she rubbed herself off on Regina’s semi hard cock. It felt so good, Emma was moving her hips in a sinfully amazing way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squeezing the blondes hips, Regina brought her head back up and attacked the smooth throat, that was just there for the taking. She kissed and sucked on Emma’s throat until she found a sweet spot under her chin. Emma let out a small moan and exposed her neck more encouraging her to keep going. She gave a little nip in the same spot and the blonde gasped, jerking her hips forward. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina wanted to mark her, she wanted to leave Emma covered in love bites, so that when anyone saw her they would know she was hers. Was Emma hers? God she wanted her to be. What if Emma didn’t want that? What if the blonde had found someone else to do things like this with? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Growling at the thought, she sucked and bit the blondes throat harder, no doubt that would leave a mark. She pulled her impossibly closer and moving her hands from her hips down to the blondes ass. She gave a firm squeeze, for weeks she had been wanting to get her hands on this ass, teasing her in those ridiculously tight jeans. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma started rolling her hips deeper and her whines got louder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina.” Oh fuck, she was painfully hard now, the way Emma just moaned her name. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt the blondes grip get tighter in her hair and she figured she was real close to cumming right on top of her. Regina backed away from her throat and looked at the beauty in front of her. She brought one hand up to cup the side of Emma’s face, and looked at her blushing skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s it. Let go...I’m right here.” Regina husked and Emma whined more, fuck how did her voice get so husky. “What do you need?” she saw Emma desperately chasing her release. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma gasped and moaned, “Kiss Me!” she whined. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn’t have to be told twice, as she surged forward. Both hands squeezing Emma’s ass, helping her grind onto Regina. Regina kissed her deeply, groaning as Emma held onto her tighter as she reached her climax. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh Fuck!” Emma hissed and whined as she shook on top of Regina. She felt her release leave her and pool inside her panties.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ok. Emma was officially hung up over this woman. Regina’s hands roamed her body gently, getting her through the orgasm, she moved her lips to Emma’s jaw and pressed light kisses down wherever her lips could reach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s chest was rising less harshly now, as Regina’s lips met hers again. She moaned lightly, she could still feel how hard Regina was up under her. Biting her lip Emma pulled back, removing one arm from around the older woman’s neck to run her hand through her hair. Regina’s eyes fluttered shut but opened again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma saw how blown with lust her, gorgeous brown eyes were. She could feel her through her joggers, she felt big. She wanted to feel more but not like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we...Can we go upstairs?”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Let’s Dance - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extremely long. Extremely detailed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any grammatical errors are my own. Jeez that took forever to write.</p><p>Translations at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Regina nodded eagerly, hell yeah they could go upstairs. They could go anywhere in the house for all she cared. Seeing how excited Regina got just then, Emma chuckled lightly and got out of Regina’s lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grimaced at the cold feeling of her soaked panties rubbing against her center. Regina rose from the floor and offered her hand to Emma, helping her up as well. Emma welcomed the help, and let out a surprised gasp when she was suddenly pulled into the brunettes chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina was still just a little taller than her, so she looked up at the woman with a smug grin. The brunette pulled her close and brought her hands down to circle around a slim waist. Emma in turn brought her arms up and wrapped them around Regina’s neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leaning down Regina pecked her thin pink lips, hands wandering from her hips around to her ass. Regina must really like it then. The brunette squeezed and kneaded, dragging her kisses from Emma’s lips down to her jawline. Emma closed her eyes, putting her hand back in Regina’s hair, getting an encouraging groan in response. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could feel Regina’s bulge pressed against her, their hips pushed together. Squeezes the nape of Regina’s neck to get her attention, the brunette pulled back and connected their lips again. Regina kisses her till she was breathless, Emma had to pull away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling away Emma went to take her shall off, Regina reluctantly let her step back to do so, but still kept her hands on her hips. She liked having the blonde near her, touching her.  Removing the cover up, Regina could see Emma’s nipples poking through her top. She was at a lost for words, Emma didn’t stop there, crossing her arms and gripping the bottom of the tank top. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emm pulled the piece of fabric up and over, her head tossing it onto the floor. Her hair fell down over her shoulders and back. Her stomach flexed and Regina saw faint lines where her abs were. Emma went to grab the hem of her joggers but Regina stopped her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No!...Let me.” Regina insisted, and Emma bit her lip trying to stop her smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not one to argue, Emma just wrapped her arms back around the brunettes neck, kissing her deeply. Regina groaned feeling Emma’s skin through the fabric of her shirt. She savored the kiss Emma was giving her, placing her hands on the hem of the joggers, gently pulling them down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they got lower, Regina followed, dragging her kisses down Emma jaw and neck. Running her tongue along the valley of her breasts. Kneeling she went lower till she reach the hem of Emma’s panties. Kissing and mopping at the skin there, she looped her fingers around the panties and pulled them down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instantly she could smell the blondes arousal. She could see it too, Emma was soaked, her wetness smeared on the inside of her thighs. She was bare and smooth down here, not that Regina cared. Her mouth watered at the sight of her dripping pink lower lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She groaned and pulled the panties down the rest of the way, helping Emma step out of both. Once both feet were back on the ground, Regina pulled her closer and dove right in. Emma let out a surprised squeal as she felt, a nose pressed again her clit and hot tongue licking at her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina!” Emma has to braced herself both hands on the woman’s shoulders. She whimpered and her knees buckled. “Holy shit.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina just wanted to taste her, it was better than anything she had ever imagined. She needed more. Taking Emma leg and putting it over her shoulder, she kept a hand on her ass to make sure she didn’t fall. Rubbing her nose against the swollen bud, Regina licked and sucked everything all up. She felt Emma’s knees buckling, as she inched her mouth up and sucked her clit into her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Re-Gi-Na!” Emma huffed out, was she trying to make her cum again? She didn’t want to cum like this, but Regina didn’t let up. “I need you inside me, Regina. Please! Baby, take me upstairs.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh fuck. Regina relented and got up from her kneeling position. Emma attacked her lips, moaning as she tasted her juices on Regina’s tongue. Regina moaned too, bending down she wrapped her hands around Emma’s thighs and lifted her up into her hold. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh wow. The brunette was stronger than Emma had initially thought. Not breaking their lip lock, Regina walked around the couch and toward the stairs. Emma traces her kisses down her jaw, running the tip of her tongue up and down Regina’s neck. Emma wanted to lick the sweat from her neck earlier, and she would have if she’d known Regina wanted her this badly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally up the stairs, Regina pushed her bedroom door open with her foot. Emma kissed her lips again, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Walking until her knees hit the bed, Regina gently laid Emma down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma was desperate to have Regina inside her at this point. Clawing at her shirt and jeans, Emma whined. Why was she still dressed?! Emma moved to unbuckle the belt, she struggled with it and whined some more as it wouldn’t come off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moving her hands out of the way, Regina pecked her lips and backed up from her hold. Emma tried not to pout at the loss of warmth, but those clothes needed to go! Biting her lip Emma eyed Regina hungrily as she removed the belt, pulling it from the loops. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina unbuttoned her jeans and looked up, seeing that Emma was watching her every move. Smirking seductively, she paused and waited until Emma looked back into her eyes. Starring straight into her eyes, Regina untucked her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, revealing her black lacey bra underneath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma sat up on her elbows, she could see better this way. Regina gripped the sides of her jeans and yanked them down, showing off her black Tommy John boxer briefs. She stepped out of the jeans, and ran her hands through her hair. Emma felt the flutters start up again and squeezed her thighs together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She ran her gaze up and down and all around Regina, taking in the beautiful sight in front of her. And Regina gladly let her look, she was never ashamed of what she had just modest. Regina looked at the beautiful naked woman laid out on her bed, before they locked eyes again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Get back over here.” Emma demanded and pouted a little, Regina found it cute. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling darkly, Regina walked the short distance back and climbed into the bed. Crawling over Emma‘s body, she position herself back in between those pale thighs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma surprised her and quickly hooked her feet behind Regina’s thighs and flipped them over. Regina looked good on her back. Looking amusingly shocked, the brunette gasped at the wetness she felt pressed against her bulge. Emma giggled at the woman’s expression and bent down pecking her on the lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly she drug her wet center over Regina’s boxer covered package. Regina’s hands went straight for her ass, and Emma placed both hands on the side of her head. Emma took one hand and placed it onto Regina’s breast, kneading it through the fabric of her bra. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emma.” Oh yeah, that moan, she could get used to hearing that. She wanted to hear that every damn day. Biting her lip she bent back down and brought Regina into a deep kiss, squeezing harder as she did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have...no idea how long I have wanted to do this.” Emma breathlessly admitted, digging deeper with her strokes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giving a breathless quick laugh Regina opened her eyes, “Probably not as long as I have.” She joked running her hands up the blondes back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Faster than Emma, Regina quickly flipped them back over so she was on top. Emma giggled loudly at the unexpected but expected move as she landed on the throw pillows. Regina attacked her neck and Emma tried not to laugh harder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With nimble fingers Emma reached around, to rid the woman of her bra. Regina moaned as her breasts were exposed to the air. Emma ran her hands up and down her soft back, Regina had a nice body it was soft but still toned in areas. She placed her hands on the boxer covered ass and pushed her forward. Encouraging Regina to grind into her center. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina kissed her and there tongues danced as she did. Emma stuck her thumbs under the tight hem of the boxers and bunched it up in her grasp before pulling them down. Shimming them down and past Regina’s ass, together they watched as her cock sprung out, bobbing and hitting her lower stomach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh Gods she was big. Thank you God! Emma silently praised, and those flutters in her belly turned into hurdling jumps. That cock was going to be inside her soon, very soon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma pulled the boxers off as low as she could reach and Regina did the rest, kicking them somewhere. Grabbing the base of her cock Regina groaned, she was leaking from her tip from all the stimulation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma whined as she watched, another time she would take Regina into her mouth, right now she just needed to be fucked. But she remembered some things. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I haven’t slept with anyone since before Harleigh was born.” Emma stated. That was well over two years ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked surprised at the fact. “Really?” she asked and Emma nodded her head yes. “Why?” Not that she minded it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No motivation to I guess?... I don’t know raising two kids alone you don’t really focus on things like that.” Emma shrugged, “I just scratched that itch myself.” she finished. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina felt her cock throb at the thought of Emma laying in bed, sprawled out, fucking herself. If Regina played her cards right she would never have to worry about that again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding Regina moved in closer, “It’s been a few months for me... almost 7.” She bit her lip hoping that didn’t make Emma think less of her. “But I’m clean! I always get tested.” she quickly added that in there.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding her understanding Emma brought her hand up to cup Regina face, running her thumb over her bottom lip. The brunette kissed her thumb and brought it in between her lips, making Emma gasp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-I’m also on birth control, ever since Harleigh stopped breast feeding.” Emma brought her left arm up to show her the contraceptive implant and the scar it left. “Just so you know.” she added. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma saw the twinkle return in Regina’s eyes. She must’ve been thinking the same thing the blonde was thinking. Looking over into green eyes, Regina grinned and chuckled, leaning in to kiss her lips sweetly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That is very good to know.” Regina said and kissed her again, let it linger this time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling Regina in close Emma wrapped her arms around the woman and lifted her hips. Skin to Skin, no barriers of clothes in way, Emma felt how much heat was radiating off of the brunette. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina ran her hand up and down Emma’s side, coming up to grasp her breast. She kneaded the soft flesh and broke their kiss, reaching down to take the raised pink nipple into her mouth. She groaned and sucked on the flesh, nipping lightly as she did. Emma pressed into her, a hand on her head encouraging her on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina switch to the other breast and showed it the same attention. She focused her gaze on Emma and looked her in the as she flicked and sucked on her other nipple. She let her hands travel south, caressing Emma’s thighs and opening her legs more. Slowly she rubbed Emma’s clit with her fingers as she left love bites all over Emma’s breasts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sliding her fingers she rubbed up and as she went down, she teased the blondes sopping wet hole. All this stimulation was doing her some good. Doing that over, Regina teased until she slipped one finger inside. Fuck she was so tight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina abandoned her mission of leaving Emma covered in hickies, to capture her lips in a brushing kiss. She fucked her deeply with one finger until Emma asked for another, and then another. Emma was gripping the sheets with her head turned as Regina devoured her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde was gripping her fingers so tight, Regina was more than ready to be inside her. Emma was ready to, her fingers felt really good but she needed more. Removing her fingers Regina wrapped her hand around the base of her cock and stroked, cover herself in Emma’s wetness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scooted as close as she could, pulling Emma against her, their thighs pressed against each other’s. Regina ran her hands over the woman’s body, bringing her hands to rest on Emma’s slim waist. Looking her over, the blondes entire chest was littered with already bruising bites. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smirked, proud of the work she had done. Regina looked back up to Emma’s eyes, and the woman nodded running her hand along Regina’s knee and thigh. Taking her cock into her hand, Regina pulled back and rubbed her leaking tip over Emma’s clit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gasping Emma whined and lifted her hips to try and get the head where she needed it. But Regina moved it away, huffing Emma was getting ready to voice her irritation. Her words died in her mouth as Regina gripped her hip real tight and pushed forward finally entering her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma let out a relieved laugh/moan, and Regina clenched her jaw as she worked her way into the blondes tight hole. Inch by inch, Regina pushed forward until she was buried to the hilt. She placed of her hands on the sides of Emma’s head, and Emma pulled her closer until there was no space between them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Emma got used to her size, Regina showered her jaw and cheeks with kisses. She was so tight and squeezing Regina’s cock over and over. Regina groaned as she squeezed and rested her forehead on Emma’s cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mierda.” Regina said in a low moan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Emma was ready she turned her head, kissing Regina gently on the forehead. The brunette raised her head and grinned down at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey.” Emma bit her lip. Regina watched her, bringing her hand down she ran her thumb over her pink lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey.” Regina replied, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma moaned and deepened the kiss, as she wrapped her hands around Regina’s shoulders. Regina’s strokes started off slow and deep, Emma could feel her so deep inside she wanted to cry from how amazing it felt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina’s hips dug deep and snapped quickly as she fucked her, setting a nice pace, stretching her tight hole. Emma could feel the brunette every where, she was covered in Regina right now. She felt her breath hot on her neck and ear, she felt hands as they gripped at her locks. Regina’s elbows were above her shoulders as she hovered over her. Emma ran her hands over her back and she felt how she was beginning to sweat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma peppered kisses along Regina’s bicep and collar bone, she took the brunettes skin into her mouth and started to suck and nip at it. She could already taste the salt of Regina’s sweat. The woman groaned and repositioned herself on her hands, she continued stroking Emma deep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking one hand she placed it on Emma’s leg, gripping under her knee and pushing it back. Looking down, Regina watched as her cock moved in and out of the blonde. Switching up the pace, Regina pushed off the bed and grabbed Emma’s other leg, pinning her down. She planted her feet back on the bed and looked up at Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s heart leaped in excitement, Regina had such a determined look in her eye. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If I’m hurting you, or do something you don’t like tell me to stop.” Regina explained to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma nodded quickly and gripped the sheets. She probably wouldn’t say anything, she wanted Regina to hurt her. Regina leaned over and kissed her breathless for a minute before she pulled away. Planting her feet again, Regina went wild. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma moaned out loud as Regina pinned her down and fucked her hard and fast. Regina moved her hands back to her waist, and kept the same pace. Emma kept her legs open and gasped as she felt the slightest bit of pain from getting her pussy pounded. She really didn’t care, the pleasure out weighed the pain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up she saw Regina’s chest was beginning to sweat. Above her the brunette was cursing and growling as she chased her orgasms. Emma felt hers building up in the pit of her stomach, she let go of the sheets and placed her fingers over here clit rubbing it vigorously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina watched and growled, she wanted to touch Emma but she was at such a good pace. She looked up seeing Emma’s other hand pinching and grabbing at her breasts. Not stopping, Regina placed her fists at Emma’s sides and scooted closer. She leaned down, licking and kissing at the blondes chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina.” Emma moaned hooking her finger under the woman’s chin bringing their lips together. “Ah right there, don’t stop! Please don’t stop.” she begged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your pussy feels so good.” Oh fuck, her voice. Keep talking please keep talking. “Are you going to come, mi girasol?” Regina asked and fucked her harder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was trying to speak but couldn’t get the words out, even though her mouth was hung open. She nodded her head furiously and moaned. Regina kissed her over and over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s right. Keep rubbing. Make yourself cum on my cock.” Regina growled into her ear. “I want to feel you cum all over this cock.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma didn’t think she could get any wetter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck you’re creaming all over me. Yes! Dámelo bebita. Oh Dámelo!” She didn’t know what that meant but she wanted to hear it every fucking day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina’s husky voice was definitely the tip of the ice berg, causing her to sink into her earth shattering release. Holding on to Regina’s side for dear life, Emma gasped loudly and entire body shook as she came. She was gripping Regina’s cock so tight, the brunette couldn’t move.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moaning and whining Emma tried to catch her breath as she went through the phases. She wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist and curled her toes. Regina kissed along Emma’s shoulders and her chest, the blondes hand was in her hair, grip tight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Emma finally came down from her high. She felt how sweaty she was. Rubbing the back of Regina’s neck down to her to the middle of her back, Emma moaned as Regina started to move her hips again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone made her cum twice in one night, she wasn’t sure she could do a third. Regina hadn’t cum yet, gods she had a lot of stamina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I get on top?” Emma’s voice was a little hoarse. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked up at her, “Yeah? You want to?” she asked back and Emma nodded her head yes grinning. “Alright.” Regina smiled back and kissed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rolling them over she Emma was on top, Regina slipped out of her and she whined at the emptiness. Placing her hand on Regina chest to brace herself, Emma took the glistening cock into her hand. She stroked it a few times before looking up and licking eyes with Regina. She didn’t look and away and neither did Regina as she sank down onto the cock. Slowly she took all 8.5 inches, filled to the hilt with Regina’s cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Licking her lips, Emma put both hands on Regina’s chest as she started to bounce. “I mean I figured you were big...but not this big.” Emma admitted as she rose and sank on the glorious piece attached to this beautiful woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching every move she made, Regina licked her lips and smirked. “You were thinking about my dick?” she teased. “Eso es tan Traviesa.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma rolled her eyes at the cocky attitude.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Am I the biggest you’ve ever had?” Regina gripped her hips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma smirked and raised her eyebrow, “One of the biggest for sure.” she fired back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Running her hands up the blondes side she asked, “Am I the best you’ve ever had?” Making Emma gasp She thrusted her hips up hard meeting her as she came down. “No mientas.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leaning all the way forward, Emma came down on the cock and stayed down, squeezing her walls around Regina, swirling her hips. With her hands on both sides of Regina’s head, she leaned in and pecked her lips sucking on her bottom lip and nipping at it with her teeth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Si, Seguro la mejor.” Emma seductively whispered, she knew a few words not a lot. </p>
  <p>Regina groaned and smashed their lips together, wrapping her arms around Emma’s waist. Lifting up on her legs, Regina starting thrusting up into the tight canal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pounding up into Emma’s pussy, Regina growled and clenched her jaw as she felt her orgasm rising. Emma cried out and her arms gave in on holding her up. Hiding her face in Regina’s neck, she bit her lip and wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pressing Emma into her, Regina wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist and went crazy. It was so close she could feel it in hung forward. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina!” Emma moaned out in her ear. Maybe she could cum a third time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Cum again for me, bebita.” Regina moaned out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whining Emma bit down on Regina’s neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can’t.” Emma simply stated. And she felt Regina growl. Ok she could try.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes you can. Venga,Dámelo! Come with me.” Regina groaned and gasped sucking on her neck. “Dámelo. ¡Venga, conmigo! Dámelo!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma squeezed her eyes tight and gasped as she felt fingers running on her clit. Ok yeah third times a charm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma slammed her hips down and squeaked, shaking as she came again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yessss!” Regina hissed and bucked as she came inside Emma’s warm, wet pussy. “Fuck! Emma...” she was breathing hard, giving Emma everything she had. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spent, covered in sweat and out of breath they both collapsed on the bed, holding onto each other for dear life. Catching her breath, Regina rubbed Emma’s back as she felt her cock go soft and slowly slip out of the blonde. Emma whined a little and slid halfway off of her chest before rolling over, one of Emma’s legs bent while the other was over Regina’s legs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s eyes eventually shut and she woke up to feeling a warm rag sweeping across her lower body. She wondered what time it was. Cracking her eyes open she saw Regina there in between her legs, wearing only her boxer briefs. Aw. Emma pouted, why’d she put on clothes? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up Regina saw she was being watched. Giving a small grin she bent down and kissed Emma’s chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go back to sleep.” She whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm. What time is it?” Emma felt like they had been at it for a while. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at the clock Regina said, “Just after 12:30.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>God, Emma was exhausted. The last thing Emma could make out happening was Regina placing a cover over her naked body.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>Mierda - Fuck </p><p>Mi Girasol - My Sunflower </p><p>Dámelo - Give it to me </p><p>Venga - Come on </p><p>Conmigo - come with me</p><p>Bebita - baby, babygirl</p><p>Eso es tan Traviesa - that is so naughty</p><p>No mientas - don’t lie </p><p>Seguro La Mejor - Definitely The Best</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kissing and a bit of fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Waking up the next morning, Emma’s nose was filled with a luring smell of coffee. Stretching she moaned as she felt the ache between her legs, she turned her head and saw that Regina’s side of the bed was empty, the sheets pulled back. Sitting up in the bed the cover fell from her bare chest, squinting and looking over at the clock she saw that it was almost 9 AM. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked around for anything she could put on but found nothing, she didn't just want to raid the woman’s close. Crawling towards the edge of the bed she saw a grey wool blanket on the floor and grabbed it, wrapping herself in it. She moaned at the warmth it provided and proceeded to walk down stairs. She could hear pans moving and the fridge closing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tip toeing into the kitchen she peaked around the frame and finally found who she was looking for. Regina was standing in front of the stove, scrambling some eggs, bobbing her head to whatever tune was playing up there. She looked calm and relaxed, her hair pulled back, comfortable in a pair of baggy joggers and a silk robe thrown over her shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma pouted because Regina was dully dressed. Feeling like she was being watched, Regina looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Emma leaning against the frame. Her hair was still wild and falling over the side of her face.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good morning.” Emma greeted her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good morning.” Regina grinned and looked her up and down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My clothes are still by the couch.” The blonde looked down at herself, gripping the cover tighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You could’ve took something of mine.” Regina replied and turned the burner off. She wished the blonde did have on something of hers, she would love to see her in her clothes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t want to pry.” She shrugged and walked into the kitchen, and her stomach rumbled. “Do I smell biscuits?” she asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling Regina replied, “Yes you do.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long have you been awake?” Emma walked closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“About 7:30 I suppose.” Regina turned and leaned against the counter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Emma pouted and walked in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I tried.” She chuckled and pulled her close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You did not.” Emma scuffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did. I shook you, I called your name, I grabbed some pans and banged them over your head. But still you laid there snoring.” Regina teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do not snore!” Emma blanched and swatted her hand away, Regina just put it right back. “You should’ve woken me up...i would’ve helped.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling Regina looked her over again, she could see Emma’s bare thighs through the slit in the blanket. Emma saw her looking and made a show of readjust the blanket over her shoulders. Regina licked her bottom lip, pushing off the counter and pulling emma flush against her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina locked her eyes on Emma’s lips and Emma knew where her mind was headed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t think you want to kiss me. I haven't brushed my teeth yet.” Emma scrunched her nose, at the thought of the stale morning breath she most definitely had. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not giving her a verbal answer, Regina wrapped her arm around her waist and the other hand came up to grip the back of Emma’s neck. Pulling her in for a sweet kiss that Emma moaned into, molding her body against Regina’s. With hands on Regina’s hips Emma rose a little on her toes to push against Regina’s kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Really not caring, Regina even started to run her tongue along the blondes lip, Emma granted her that access and moaned more as she tasted the faintest bit of coffee on her tongue. Regina’s hand came down to grip her ass and she leaned forward, Emma dropped the blanket, wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck so she wouldn’t fall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They kissed like that until Emma needed to breathe. Catching her breath, she leaned her forehead against Regina’s. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well that answers that.” Emma giggled and Regina smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you want there are clothes you can borrow upstairs. However if you wish to remain like this,” Regina looked her up and down. “You certainly won’t hear me complain.” She bit her lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling Emma stepped back a little. “I bet.” She smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Choosing to just pick the cover back up and stay naked, Emma sat at the table per Regina’s insistence that she didn’t  need help. She watched as the brunette grabbed two of everything. Regina made their plates and brought them to the table, pouring two glasses of apple juice and water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the menu this morning were eggs, homemade biscuits and gravy, and turkey sausage. Emma’s stomach growled again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you. This smells amazing.” Emma’s mouth watered at the sight. Dripping gravy onto the biscuits, Emma took a bite and moaned. “I could probably drink a whole cup of this gravy alone.” she closed her eyes and savored the flavors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Laughing because that was such an Emma thing to say, when it came to food, Regina rolled her eyes. “You’re very welcome.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Starting a light conversation, Regina and Emma ate the delicious meal. They weren't talking about what they obviously should be talking about, because neither one knee how to bring it up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hey we’re just newly formed friends and we fucked for hours last night. Can I be your girlfriend? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While they ate, somewhere in the house Emma’s ringtone went off. Looking towards the TV room, she got up from the table and walked over to her phone. It was her mother but it was most likely Henry. When she picked up she was right. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From his grandparents home, Henry sat on a swing in the front yard with Harleigh in his lap and phone in his hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good Morning Mom!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi Mama!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good morning, my loves.” Emma smiled. “Are you having breakfast?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We had breakfast at Granny’s!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pancakes!” Harleigh squealed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That sounds really good! Was it tasty?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh yeah they were great!” Henry exclaimed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s good, bud. How was your night?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So cool! Grandpa David and I built Harls a fort like the one we built at home so now she has two.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Two forts!” Harleigh emphasized. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well that sounds really fun,” Emma chuckled. “I will have to come see this new fort.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah you definitely should. We watched movies in it and ate pizza...What about you Ma, what’d you do?” Henry asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thinking of the right answer, Emma switched the phone to her other ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I umm had a sleepover, with Regina, at Regina’s place.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You had a sleepover with Regina?! What the heck?!” Henry exclaimed, “She’s my best friend! We could’ve had a sleepover.” Henry pouted a little and Emma had a sad amused look on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking back to the kitchen Emma saw Regina finishing off her drink. She looked at her amused and put the phone on speaker. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes I know she’s your best friend, bud.” Emma locked her amused gaze with Regina’s. The brunette looked a bit confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How come you got to have a sleep with her before I did?” Henry huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina’s eyes got big and her eyebrows rose. Emma told him they had a sleepover? An amused grin spread across her lips. Emma took her seat again and picked up her fork. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We didn’t plan the sleepover, bud.” Emma reasoned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you still at her place?” He asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma looked at Regina, “I am.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I talk to her?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma gave her a look, silently asking if she wanted to talk to kid. Regina instantly nodded, of course she wanted to talk to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She cleared her throat a bit, “Good Morning, Henry.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy perked up on the other side of the phone. “Good Morning, Regina!” he replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How are you this morning?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m pretty well, how are you? Mom said you guys had a sleepover, did she snore?” Henry asked and Emma’s mouth fell open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chucking at the look on the blondes face, Regina replied. “We did have a little sleepover, yes. And yes your mother did snore, like thunder shaking the earth.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do not snore!” Emma huffed and growled. “If anything Henry snores, he has since he was little. Like a little piglet.” Emma rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nu-uh.” Henry laughed, “Thats not true.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina laughed at them and continued her conversation with Henry. He made her promise him that one weekend they could have their own sleepover, Harleigh agreed. After confirming what time Emma would head over to pick them up, Emma kissed them goodbye on the phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Locking the phone back, Emma huffed as she finished off her drink. “I do not snore.” she uttered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amused Regina grabbed their plates and Emma grabbed the cup, placing them in the sink. Turning towards Emma, Regina sighed and looked her over. She didnt have to leave to get the kids until 6PM. Looking at the clock she saw that it was just after 10AM. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That meant Emma was hers for a whole 8 more hours. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Counter Top Chronicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching as Emma ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out a bit. Regina cleared her throat again. </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So...” she started and got the blondes attention. “Should we...maybe talk about last night?” Regina suggested. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah...I guess we should.” Emma sighed and tightened her grip on the blanket. It was quiet for a few seconds, before Regina started up again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...know that we really just established our friendship and...we have been getting to know each other better over the last few weeks.” Regina gripped the edge of the sink. “I never said thank you last night...for you know allowing me to finally watch the tapes. I can honestly understand where you were coming from. Things like that, the contents of those tapes...really holds some heavy sentimental value. I’m very...happy you trust me enough now to share them with me.” She finished off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Me too.” Emma smiled, “You’re more than welcome to look at the rest of them.” she offered. “Just don’t scroll past any file after my sixteenth birthday. There are some embarrassing pictures and videos on there that no one should ever see.” Emma shuddered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why not just delete them?” Regina chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They’re funny ,” she shrugged. “Reminders of my weird adolescent self. But completely embarrassing at the same time, if anyone saw them i would have to go into hiding.” She emphasized.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting to make Regina laugh was always a treat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I could say I won’t look, but now you’ve made me want to.” She teased and Emma groaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As her laughter died, they looked at each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And about...our “sleepover” ,” Emma grinned, “...Regina I-I don’t think you understand how long I have wanted to just...kiss you, and hold you, a-and just everything.” she leaned next to her on the counter, their shoulders almost touching. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course I wanted to be your friend before any of that, and since we became friends I couldn’t help but want more than that. I just...didn’t think you’d want the same thing.” Emma hoped what she was saying made since. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I had a plan.” Regina stated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A plan?” Emma’s brows furrowed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mhmm...” Regina shook her head, and the blonde looked at her like ‘go on’. “It wasn’t full proof but, the plan...was to make up for my behavior when we were younger...to actually put my pride aside and stop worrying. To accept all that came with being your friend, the little Swans included.” She added in there., turning to the woman and smirked “Then after a while... I would admit my feelings for you. And woo and sweep you right off of your feet.” she grinned and finished. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma chuckled. “You were going to woo me?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina nodded her head, “Mhmm.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was going to woo you.” Emma admitted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You had not made any moves what so ever. You did not make that clear at all.” Regina chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was working up to it!” Emma pouted, Regina laughed more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Last night,” Regina sighed “I know we were having a moment. I just...felt this really strong desire to kiss you. I- did you feel like that too?” The blonde bit her lip and nodded. “Ok. Good.” she was relieved. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ve done things a bit backwards, haven’t we?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I planned to work up the courage to ask you out on a date. I know last night we had dinner and talked but I mean like a real date. Getting dressed up all nice, taking you out to a nice restaurant, starring down anybody who even tried to look at you.” Regina smiled and Emma grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s sounds really nice...and...how would our date end?” Emma asked stepped closer. Regina looked down at her lips.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whichever way you wanted it to end.” she whispered and leaned in, Emma stopped right before their lips met. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And could we still have this...hypothetical date sometime? Hopefully soon, make it real?” Emma looked up into her eyes and looked over her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Definitely.” Regina stated, “...What about...next Saturday? Or whatever day works best for you.” She turned and placed her hands on the blondes hips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As long as i can get a sitter... Next Saturday works.” Emma grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll pick you up, say 7? 7:30? ” Regina smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a date.” Emma smiled and Regina leaned her head down connecting their lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma moaned at the sudden intrusion of Regina’s tongue, bringing her arms up to wrap around her neck. She could feel the woman’s cock through her pants, semi hard. She pushed her hips forward and Regina groaned as she pressed against her bulge. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina gripped the cover and threw it down, running her hands over the blondes body. Emma went to trail kisses down her neck but Regina whined and chased after her lips. Emma pecked her lips and giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to do something.” Emma explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina furrowed her brows and pressed firm kisses to the blondes lips, Emma moved away again. Her hands coming down and running down soft sides. She sucked on Regina’s neck, taking the hem of her pants in her hands and pulling them down. She ran her hands over Regina’s ass, letting the pants fall and pool around her ankles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunette groaned as she felt slim fingers wrap around her cock and start stroking. Emma’s other hand squeezed her ass as she stroked and nipped at the woman’s throat. Emma littered her neck with kisses, coming back up to peck her lips. She drug her thumb over the head of Regina’s cock, spreading the wetness around that leaked from the tip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina’s hips jerked and her stomach flexed, tightening her grip on Emma’s hips. Emma ate her moans right up, slowly she started to bend her knees. Regina’s lips chased after hers and stayed parted as Emma got further away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma ran her hand over Regina’s ass, and stroked the cock more as her knees touched the floor. Regina’s heart started beating faster. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was she about to-. Regina gripped the counter and threw her head back groaning loudly. Emma ran her tongue from the base of her cock, all the way to her tip before she swirled her tongue around the head and took the cock into her mouth. She ran her hand down Regina’s thigh, taking inch after inch into her mouth as her head glided back and forth. Emma took another inch into her mouth and another, the head of Regina’s cock hit the back of her throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mierda!” Regina gasped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh fuck her mouth was so warm, so this is what she wanted to do. Regina’s hips jerked and she tried not to move, she really did. Shuddering and bringing her head back down, Regina hands went to the back of Emma’s head and gently stroked her hair. She moved the blonde locks, tucking them behind Emma’s ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With her hair out of the way, Emma looked up at her with those big lusty green eyes and Regina moaned at the sight. Emma lifted one eyebrow and ran both hands over Regina’s thighs digging her nails in a little. Regina’s hips jerked and she involuntarily pushed her cock further in. Emma dug her nails in again and Regina groaned and took the hint. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting a grip on Emma’s hair and placing the other hand on the side of her face, Regina squared her shoulders and pushed her hips forward. Slowly she started to fuck the warm mouth that was wrapped around her cock. Emma moaned around her and she groaned at the vibrations it sent up her spine. Her toes were flexing against the ground and Emma wrapped her arms around her thighs to grip her ass. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She kept thrusting into Emma’s mouth, Emma groaned as she touched the back of her throat. Regina whined at the feeling, this was so beyond anything she could have ever imagined. But she didn’t want to cum like this. With everything she could muster, she pulled her cock from Emma’s warm mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling Emma up by the grip of her hair, Regina crashed her lips into hers. Emma moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck. Pouting as she pulled away, she pushed against Regina’s chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why did you stop me?” Emma pouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was going to cum if you kept going.” She was breathing hard. “I want to fuck you.” Regina simply stated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma got excited and smiled real big, alright she couldn’t argue with that. Pulling her into another kiss, Regina yanked her robe off and then the shirt standing completely naked. She stepped out of the joggers and turned walking Emma back until she hit the empty counter. Not breaking their kiss, she bent her knees and gripped Emma’s thighs, lifting her onto the counter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde shivered as the cool counter top met her hot skin. She moaned as their kisses turned sloppy, wrapping her arms under Regina’s shoulders and bringing her legs to wrap tight around her waist. Emma could feel the head of Regina’s cock pressed against her stomach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wrapping her hand around the base of the hard cock she stroked it firmly. Regina moaned and broke their kiss, dropping her forehead onto Emma’s collar bone. Swatting her hand playful out of the way, Regina pulled Emma towards her. With her ass on the edge of the counter, Regina opened her legs wider and bent her knees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Face to face with Emma’s cunt, she leaned in and ran her tongue over the already soaked hole. Emma whined and pushed her hips forward, taking one hand off the counter she placed it into Regina’s hair as she started to devour her. She could hear the wet smacking and slurping and it made her turn red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina brought one hand down and pushed two fingers inside her pussy. Emma’s face contorted and she tightened her grip on the brown tresses. Her hips jerked as Regina wrapped her lips around her clit, her tongue lifted the hood hiding it and she flicked it over and over. Emma couldn’t stop herself from jerking back against the sweet torture. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Again Emma loves her tongue and her fingers, but it just wasn’t enough. Squeezing Regina’s shoulder she whined. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ok. Ok.” Emma tried to pull her up, but Regina didn’t stop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina hummed and moaned against her, thrusting her fingers deeper, many more times making Emma shuddered. Finally! Emma moaned relieved when the brunette finally relented. Coming up and pulling Emma into a bruising kiss, Regina removed her fingers from her cunt. Pulling back she bit her bottom lip and brought her fingers up to Emma’s lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma moaned and gladly sucked the two digits into her mouth, moaning around her fingers. Regina watched in awe as she did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sabes tan Bien...Tu Boca. Tus labios. Tu Piel.” Regina whispered and attacked her neck, her fingers falling from Emma’s mouth sucked clean. “Tu Coño.” she moaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What did any of that mean? Ok wait Boca was definitely mouth. Emma thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina wrapped her arms around her and suddenly she was lifted off of the counter. Emma kissed on her neck as Regina carried her to the table and laid her down on top of it. The table creaked but it held her up, Emma sucked on a spot under her jaw and Regina growled. Pulling back she crashed their lips together, the kisses turned sloppy again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rearing her hips back, Regina gripped the base of her cock and positioned herself at Emma’s entrance. Wrapping her hands around the back of Emma’s neck, she touched her forehead to the blondes. Trying to steady her breathing, Regina closed her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she opened them again, Emma gasped at the deadly hunger filled gaze she received. Rubbing the head of her cock against Emma’s center, they both looked down to watch her spread her wetness around. Looking back up Regina attacked her lips and pulled back. She had such a determined look in her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Firmly she whispered, “Voy a follar tu coño tan jodidamente bien,” Regina nodded her head slowly and looking her in the eye still she continued. “Y disparar mi carga tan lejos dentro...de ti.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma whined and her eyes fluttered, she had no idea what any of that meant! But from the look Regina was giving her she knew it was promising.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gasping Emma dug her nails into the table as Regina fully entered her in one thrust. The table scrapped against the  floor and Emma’s head fell back against it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wrapping her arms around the brunette she held on tight as Regina pounded into her pussy. She racked her nails down Regina’s back and kissed her deeply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh My God.” Her head fell back and she whined.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some reason she always thought of Regina as the slow love making type. She was so wrong. Because astonishingly Regina liked to fuck. Hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina leaned back never stopping her assault. She placed her hands on Emma’s hips and gripped them tight. Moaning and breathing hard, she watched Emma eyes closed, fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples. Looking down she stepped back and watched as her cock slid in and out of Emma’s soaping cunt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowing her thrusts to halt, Regina pushed all the way in, then out until the head of her cock was only in. She teased Emma’s hole for a bit and groaned, before she planted her feet and slammed her cock back in. Emma wailed as her hands shot up above her head, gripping the table as Regina did that over and over and over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked up and watched as the blondes small breasts bounced from her thrusts. She felt the fire in her belly build, her orgasm rising up. She needed Emma to cum first she wanted to feel her squeezing her like a vice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tocate.” Regina groaned and Emma lifted her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh?” Emma was in a daze, what did that mean? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tocate, Emma. Tocate!” she whined, “Touch yourself!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina was gripping her hips so tight she was sure she would have bruises later. Sitting up on her elbows, her hair fell over her shoulder. The brunette had her eyes shut tight and her jaw clenched, she was desperately chasing after her orgasm and she wanted Emma to cum to. Rubbing her swollen clit, Emma shivered, she was right on the brink. She just needed Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina planted her hands on the table and kissed her fiercely, never missing a beat. She grasped Regina’s forearm in her left hand as she leaned on her elbow, her right hand working furiously on her clit. Digging her nails into Regina’s arm she shook as her orgasm washed over her. Throwing her head back she cried out and pulled Regina in wrapping her legs around her waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still pounding away Regina hissed and moaned loudly, bringing one hand up she placed it on Emma’s breast and squeezed as she shot her cum into the warm cunt. Pushing against Emma she thrusted hard a few more times as her orgasm rushed through her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Relaxing her muscles and bracing her hands against the table, she tried to catch her breath. She and Emma were sweating, and her table cloth was all jumbled up. Looking down at the blonde laid out on her table she leaned down and gently kissed her lips. The kiss was sweet and controlled, and as they did Emma wiped the sweat from her forehead, running her hands through her hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With shallow breaths Regina pulled back from their kiss and glanced over at the clock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>About 6 and half more hours to go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations </p><p>Mierda - Fuck </p><p>Sabes tan Bien...Tu Boca. Tus labios. Tu Piel - You taste so good ... your mouth. Your lips. Your Skin </p><p>Tu Coño - Your Pussy</p><p>Voy a follar tu coño tan jodidamente bien -  <br/>I'm going to fuck your pussy so fucking good</p><p>Y disparar mi carga tan lejos dentro...de ti. - And shoot my charge so far inside ... of you. </p><p>Tocate - Touch Yourself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kiss Me Before You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a short chapter but ill try to get another in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few hours, they kept at it. After the kitchen table, and being fucked against the wall. Regina bent her over the arm of her couch. Gripping Emma’s hips as she pounded into her from behind. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma collapsed and they laid there for a bit , Regina spooning the younger woman. At some point her eyes closed and she woke up some time later. Grimacing at the stickiness between her legs, she turned to find Regina sleeping peacefully. She gently traced her face with her finger and slowly the woman’s eyes opened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina pulled her in and kissed her lips lightly. Together they got up from the couch , grateful that Regina asked if she wanted to shower. Before they could get up the stairs Regina pulled her into a passionate kiss and Emma could feel her erection pressed against her stomach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma was too sore to go again, but she wanted to please Regina, finishing what she started earlier. Sinking to her knees, Emma took the hard cock into her mouth and worked it till Regina was twitching and cumming onto her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sated finally Regina’s mind was clear of the sex fueled fog she was in, they smelt of pure sex. Going up the stairs and into the bathroom, Regina washed Emma clean. She tried not get hard again, watching the soap slide down the blondes perky breasts. Kissing her tenderly under the warm spray till the water started to get cold. One of these days they were going to have to take a bath together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They ate a decent late lunch together, and finally the time came for Emma to leave to go get the little Swans, but first she had to go home and change. Redressed in a pair of Regina’s joggers and her tank top and her shall. With her arms wrapped around Regina’s shoulders, her back was pressed against the front door as they kissed each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pecking the full and luscious lips, Emma pushed against her chest, chuckling as Regina chased after her kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay I gotta go.” Emma smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina didn’t say anything but pulled her flush against her chest and crashed their lips back together. Emma moaned, Regina had her trapped against the door. The brunette kissed from her lips to her jaw, Emma giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman groaned and kissed back up to her lips, pecking the thin pink lips a few more times before she finally relented. Sighing Regina stepped back a little. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Will you let me know when you get back home?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.” Emma grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And will I get to see you tomorrow?” She pulled her close again, placing her hands on the blondes ass. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want to see me tomorrow?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then there’s your answer.” Emma cheesed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huffing Regina kissed her again before, finally opening the door. Emma stepped out of the door, quickly she leaned in a kissed Regina moving away before she had the chance to grab her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emma-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will see you tomorrow.” Emma giggled and walked down the porch steps. As she walked away she looked back to see Regina actually pouting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rolling her eyes she turned around and walked back up the steps. Regina smiled wide as she saw her coming back, and took her into her arms as soon as she could reach her. Kissing her quickly but passionately, Regina released a little satisfied hum when they need to come up for air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were pouting.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t pout.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your face as I was walking away said otherwise.” Emma giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We basically just spent the whole day together.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah pretty much... I mean you’re more than welcome to come over and join the kids and I for dinner?” Emma nipped at her bottom lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t want to intrude on your time with them. I know they’ve missed you. And I know you will want to have some relaxation before the school week starts.” Regina sighed, “Don’t worry i’ll be alright. I will see you tomorrow.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ok.” Emma pecked her slips again and slid her arms from around her neck. “I’ll text you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned and walked away, this time actually making it out to the sidewalk and down the path to her childhood home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had just spent the day together, and she missed the brunette so much already. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Get Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get ready to go on their date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next five days pretty much flew by, Saturday marked 6 full weeks since Emma and the kids moved into her childhood home. Henry was doing very well in school, and had even looked into a few clubs and extra activities he could possibly join. He even got a tip from Regina about horse riding lessons that were being given at the stables here in town. </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Throughout the week Regina did see all three of the Swans. After working for a few hours, she would dress appropriately for whatever Emma had planned for Harleigh to do that day and join them. She could honestly say she enjoyed watching the youngest Swan be introduced to some sensory play activities. Regina even made the decision to bring over some paints and small canvases for finger painting with the opinionated toddler. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. No purble Gina. Blue!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina complied with her demands and they left the masterpieces to dry. After the day’s activities she would return home to tend to her garden, or do the days chores, planning her and Emma’s date. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At night she and Emma texted, she was inside that big white house all alone. So Tuesday night after showering and getting ready for bed she was more than happy to receive an inviting text from Emma to come over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“I miss you.” - E </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina cheesed at the message and sat on the edge of her bed. She was getting ready to respond when another text came right after. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“Come over.” - E </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“Are you bootycalling me, Ms. Swan?” - R </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“E M M A. And what?! No. I just want you in my bed.” - E </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“I miss you too, Emma.” - R </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>“So come over?” - E</strong> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“I promise no funny business.” - E </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“Be right over.” - R </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So that night, Regina came over and they laid cuddled together in her bed, and next two nights after that. Each morning she woke up to Emma’s alarm and would kiss her goodbye before the kids woke up. Friday she didn’t sleepover but now it was Saturday morning and she had a date to prepare for. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She insisted on planning it, and every day Emma had been trying to get hints out of Regina on what they were going to do. The brunette wanted to show Emma that she wasnt still a stick in the mud, like her younger self was. She had honestly learned a lot about herself and gained confidence in expression when she was away living in California. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Over 3,000 miles away from her mother, she could do whatever the hell she wanted, within reason of course. California had a lot of diversity, it was hard to say the same for Storybrooke. So she found a French/Mediterranean place, just a little drive away from town, she set their reservation for 8:30. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma managed to get her parents to babysit the kids, only this time they would stay at Emma’s. Henry insisted that he didn’t need a sitter, he was old enough to walk to the park himself and he would eventually start riding the bus to school. He didn’t win that argument because the park was literally a three minute walk from the house. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The day went bye quickly for Emma and when 5:30 rolled around Emma started raiding her closet. She wanted to do this earlier but Harleigh was being extra needy today. So to compromise Emma sat both Henry and Harleigh on her bed and showed them options. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At her house, preparing herself for the date, Regina picked out a pair of blush high waisted slacks, a black short sleeve u-pointed blouse, with a matching blush blazer. She showered and shaved where necessary, hopping out she brushed her curls out and straightened her hair finishing it off with a side part. To complete her look she slipped on a pair of black azra sued pumps. Satisfied with this look she double checked and made sure everything was in order. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma held up a few dresses before they both pointed to a simple off white satin slip dress. She tore through her closet looking for her heels and she needed time to shower and do her hair Regina was coming at 7:00. Settling on some matching off white suede ankle strap heels, she hopped in the shower. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dressed in a robe Emma applied some light make up and took her flat iron out and worked it through her hair. She used a technique to help give her some easy more defined curls and gave her hair a side part. As she was doing her hair she heard Henry yell that her parents had arrived, looking at the clock she saw that it was 6:40. Working through the back of her hair, Emma’s door creaked open and she saw her mother peak her head through. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Mom.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi. Wow you look great.” Mary exclaimed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not even fully dressed yet but thank you.” Emma chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So Regina huh?” Mary asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yup.” Emma tried not to blush. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You two have been spending a lot of time together these last few weeks.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ve just...been getting to know each other better.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm I bet you two are very familiar with one another by now.” She teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom.” Emma scrunched her nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? I’m your mother you can talk to me about these things.” Mary walked further in and watched her through the mirror. “And as your mother it is my job to warn you about the people you get involved with.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Warn me about what?” Emma furrowed her eyebrows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dont get me wrong I love the fact that you two have managed to form a friendship and put your differences aside. And she is great with kids-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mooom get to the point please.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just know...that Regina has a type. Pretty Blondes. I can count on my hand the number of woman I’ve seen coming out that house last year.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So basically you were being nosy?” Emma deadpanned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not nosy. Observant. She doesn’t seem like the type to settle down. I don’t want you getting hurt.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nosy. I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know that, Regina is a lovely woman but getting involved and dating someone is totally different than being their friend. People tend to reveal their true colors when given the opportunity to.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Placing the iron down and turning it off Emma sighed, she knew what her mother was saying was true but Regina wasn’t people. Regina was Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry i wont nag you any longer, your father and I brought dinner for the kids.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom...” she looked at her through the mirror. “Thank you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mary grinned and blew her a kiss before walking out of the room. Turning and grabbing her dress, Emma pinned her curls up, dropped the robe and put it on. Running her hands over the dress to smooth it out, Emma let her hair back down and played with it till it looked just right. Placing the finishing touches on her make up, Emma sat on the edge of her bed and strapped her heels on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting a feel of the heels, Emma walked into her full length mirror, making sure she liked this over all look. If she didn't it didn’t  matter because two seconds later there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and the big red numbers and they read 7:00. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Right on time. Of course Regina was right on time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grabbing her red leather jacket from the chair in her room and her purse, Emma made her way downstairs. The door opened and Henry let Regina in greeting her as if he hadn’t seen her just 12 hours ago. Regina greeted him just as enthusiastically and said hello to the other three Swans in the living room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma came around the corner and Regina locked eyes with her. Regina looked her up and down and tried to keep it modest because the blondes parents were watching them. Emma’s dress stopped mid thigh and it made her breasts look a little fuller. Emma did nothing to hide the hungry look she got in her eyes seeing Regina in her suit. Her hair looked flawless and her makeup wasnt too heavy, her eyeliner was in a classic bar style and her lashes popped, and her sea pink colored lips were just begging to be kissed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina, where are you guys going?” Henry asked swinging their hands. He had no issue with them going out on a grown up date, as long as he got some Regina time soon.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh to dinner and then...well the rest is supposed to be a suprise.” Regina looked at him and then back to Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Doesn’t mom look pretty? She let Harls and me pick out her dress.” He had an accomplished look on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Absolutely beautiful.” Regina nodded as she looked at her and Emma blushed going to get her keys. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She kissed the littles goodbye and tried fo skip the whole “Have her home by midnight” joke her day was trying to pull. Groaning she ushered Regina out the door, turning to lock it as the brunette stood beside her. Sighing she turned back to her and caught Regina looking at her ass. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi, you look amazing.” Emma chuckled as Regina realized she got caught. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you, not as good as you obviously.” Regina pulled her closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanted to look nice for you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You look beautiful no matter what you’re wearing.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you.” Emma blushed and Regina pulled her closer by the tip of her chin, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is this place in town?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No its a little ways away. I set our reservation for 8:30. So we should get going.” Regina looked at her watch it was 7:15 already. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m ready when you are.” the blonde smiled and Regina returned it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leading Emma to her white Mercedes Benz AMG GT 4-door coupe. Emma let out a impressed hum. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ve been hiding this beauty this whole time?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was in the garage collecting dust.” Regina shrugged, she took it out earlier to have it washed. She unlocked the car and opened Emma’s door for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aw you pulled it out of the garage for little ole me?” Emma tilted her and teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course. A beautiful woman such as yourself should have nothing but the best.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Smooth.” Emma kissed her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I try.” Regina cheesed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking around to the drivers side, she opened her door and got in. Emma was admiring the interior of the car. Sliding one pump off so it was easier for her to drive, Regina started the car and looked over at the beauty in her passenger seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ready?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s do this.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is the date and then some.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dinner and Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their date night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took me all day to write, I’m using my phone for this.<br/>Translations at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Driving past the town sign, Emma and Regina leisurely jammed out to some Latin music playing on the radio. “No Me Conoce” by Jhay Cortez and the beat was playing through the speakers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they drove, Regina told Emma that they were headed out to Old Orchard Beach, they were making good time on the drive. The restaurant was named Bagatelle, it was four stars and had a French/Mediterranean style to it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the drive they just talked about their day today. Emma told her how Harleigh chose today to be a terrible two stereotype and Regina laughed. Emma admitted how Harleigh most likely missed the brunette so she was giving Emma hell about it. Regina felt her heart strings pull, she missed the little Swan today too. In turn she told Emma about her day and preparing for their date. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She told her how she took the car for a spin to just the tires turning again. How she took it to a car wash and had a rather interesting conversation with the manager Flo as she waited. Regina went to Granny’s for lunch where of course she ran into Ruby Lucas. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whoa Regina. Nice car, did you just get it?” the waitress asked looking out the window as Regina stood at the counter waiting for her food. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No I’ve had it for it while.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh cool. So...just taking it out for a drive?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanted to make sure the engine and everything was running smoothly.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You look pretty excited. Happiest I’ve seen you since you came back.” Ruby looked her up and down before she gasped. “Do you have at date?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will not feed into your gossip log you broadcast over town, Ms. Lucas.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t gossip.” Ruby blanched but Regina gave her a rather undeterred look. “Oh come on nothing exciting happens in this town. Can you blame me for wanting to stay up on current events?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I suppose not, but my business is my own Ruby.” Regina finalized. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ruby pouted, “You’re no fun. Fine, well i hope you have a good non-date.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Granny called out Regina’s order and Ruby bagged everything up for her, before handing it to her. Regina thanked her and got into her car and left. Ruby watched her leave, going over any and every possible detail she could think of. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t want people to know we’re going out?” Emma asked and looked over at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s not that, I just don’t want people in my personal business. That town likes to eat gossip up and flip stories around. When I first moved back, there was something going around that I had killed my mother because she suddenly disappeared.” Regina rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No way, seriously?!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, which is ridiculous. My mother had been gone and made all arrangements for the house over the phone. She had me pack her things and send them to her new place in New York. She put the house in my name and that was that.” Regina shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When was the last time you saw her?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Officially I’d say four years ago, when my niece was born but other than that we’ve talked on the phone. Sent emails, etc.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you miss her?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina had to think about it. Of course Cora was her mother, but she initially made Regina’s life a living hell. She only stayed with Henry for his status so it was no shock to Regina when the woman left. Cora was always hard on Regina, she always said how Regina was defected at birth and even wanted to get the child surgery to remove her penis but Henry wouldn’t allow it. He vouched that one Regina would regret having had such a procedure done and she had no say in the matter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cora wanted her to be like her eldest daughter, Zelena whom she had at a young age. Zelena was raised by her father’s family over in England before she moved to the states for college. Regina wasn’t like Zelena though and Cora didn’t like that. So she put a lot of pressure on the brunette, saying that she loved her in her own way and was preparing her for the real world. The way she went about things wasn’t right though, and Regina realized this as she got older. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I mean it isn’t like we haven’t tried to get together. Our schedules just always conflict with the plans.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And what about your sister?” Emma asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not too long ago actually. She brought Robin and her husband Harrison to town during the summer, they stayed at the house. I’ll probably see them again during the holidays.” She explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma nodded her head and looked out the window as they got off the 195 at an exit and entered Orchard Beach. Regina pulled up to a red light and looked over at Emma and grabbed her hand. The blonde turned her head and smiled at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t care if anyone knows about us though, if you want I drive back to town today and scream out the window about this gorgeous woman I had the pleasure of spending the night with.” Regina grinned and Emma laughed and scrunched her nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t have to do that.” She laughed, “Don’t worry I understand what you mean. I don’t want the town in our business either... I did tell Merida though.” Emma reasoned and the light turned green. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’d she say?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Its about time. But in the scottish accent of hers.” Emma chuckled. “She wanted me to ask you out the first week we moved back.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I’m glad we waited, even though we’ve done things backwards.” Regina smiled driving and still holding her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Me too.” Emma grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Driving along the street, Emma looked out the window to see the avenue buzzing with people and couples walking around. Regina pulled into the lot and looking over she could see big neon green lights shining and the sign read. BAGATELLE. Regina parked the car and looked at the clock, it was 8:15. Great timing on her part, she turned in her seat and faced Emma who in turn leaned over the middle and kissed her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm I missed you today.” Emma hummed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did too. To be honest I’m surprised you haven’t gotten tired of seeing my face everyday.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It is quite the face to look at.” Emma pecked her lips, “I could say the same for you. You aren’t tired of seeing me all the time.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Only a fool would say yes. I want to see you every chance I can.” Regina rubbed their noses together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm. Me too.” Emma leaned her head to the side and kissed her tenderly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They kissed for a few more minutes before pulling away. Emma laughed and ran her thumb over Regina’s lip, she had gotten lip gloss all over her lips. They got out of the car and walked to the restaurant hand in hand. They walked in at exactly 8:29 and the waiter took them to a table promptly at 8:30. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The inside of the restaurant was designed nicely, they had white round and square tables on the floor, with black chairs. The walls were painted white, and paintings of all sorts of cooky characters were hung up on the wall. Regina reserved a booth for them however, so the waiter walked them to it and they slid into the salmon colored seats. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The waiter placed the menus down in front of them, and placed silverware down as well. He walked away and another waitress came, this must be her section. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good evening, my name is Camille. I will be serving you tonight, can i start you two beautiful ladies off with some drinks?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked to Emma. “Wine?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma nodded her head yes. “Sure.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alrighty, we have options of Red, White, or Champagne.” Camille pulled out the wine list. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll have...the Smoke Tree Chardonnay.” Regina chose white. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The Padrillos Malbec for me.” Emma decided on, she had only ever had red wine before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alrighty I will give you a few minutes to look over the menu and decide on your meal. I’ll be right back with those drinks.” Camille walked away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina didn’t need to do much looking she had looked at the menu earlier today before they left. She could've told Emma where they were going but she wanted it to be a surprise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Should we order appetizers?” Regina asked pretending to look over the menu, eventually she switched to the appetizers section. Emma looked over it too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm these options are so expensive.” She winced. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t care about the price.” Regina shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah but-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can share it, how about that?” Regina suggested and Emma smiled and nodded at the compromise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Camille came back with the chilled bottles and poured each of their choices into the glasses. She placed the bottles down and grabbed her, pad and pen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I get you started with some appetizers ?” Camille asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma picked the appetizer, “I’d like the poulpe a la plancha.” she ordered and Regina just ordered a salad since they were gonna share it. $26 for some octopus, they were looking at a $68 bill already. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While they waited on the appetizers, they talked about restaurant and the area they were in. There was a lot of nice restaurants down along this avenue, also a few clubs and lounges. Storybrooke only had a few but there wasn't a lot of culture. It always amazed Regina that her Puerto Rican father chose to live in such a non diverse place. Storybrooke didn’t even have a strip club, just the Rabbit Hole and slouching old men went there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Camille came back with the dishes, Emma laughed and Regina scrunched her nose at the sight. The octopus legs were on the plate and it was decorated. Camille placed the salad in front of Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have you decided on your main courses, or would you like a little more time?” Camille asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No we can order now,” Regina said, “ I’d like the Saumon Roti with a side of sautéed spinach and pomme frites.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And i’ll take the filet mignon de boeuf,” Emma said. “and a side of pomme purée.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll have those out to you as soon as possible.” Camille took down their orders and went to put them in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Everything is so expensive here.” Emma ran a hand through her hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know. I picked this place remember.” Regina looked at her not even phased. “I told you I don’t care about the prices.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to help you can’t pay for everything Regina.” Emma pouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I asked you out, I will pay for dinner.” Regina insisted. “This place has good reviews, and a colleague of mine recommended it to me a while ago. I wanted to try it together. So don’t worry about price’s, order whatever you wish.” She finished. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma still looked a little irritated by the fact, but still scooted over in booth and pecked her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine but on our next date I’m paying.” She firmly stated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Next date?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yup. And there will be many others to follow.” Emma had a smug grin on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I like the sound of that.” Regina had an equally smug and pleased grin on her lips and kissed her. “Does this mean you won’t be ordering any desserts?” Regina teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not if they're over 15 bucks, i wont.” Emma groaned and Regina laughed digging into her salad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They chatted and ate the appetizers, Emma feeding Regina pieces of the octopus. It was actually quite good despite the way it looked. Taking sips of their wine in between, and Regina ate her salad. After a while Camille came back with their main courses on a cart. She placed their dishes and sides in front of them and told them to enjoy, they thanked her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they ate, they kept up conversation and talked about any and everything. Emma told her more about her times in Florida and all the other places she traveled with Henry with when he was smaller. Regina shared a few stories too and went into explaining more about the classes she took and how she got the job she has now. Regina took her blazer off at one point, her sleeveless blouse leaving her arms bare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I bet your senior year was a pain in ass.” Emma giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have no idea. I was so close to pulling my hair out.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you miss California? Would you...you know go back?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was definitely an amazing experience but no I wouldn’t go back the people there weren’t always the best. Plus I’ve got you, why would I want to leave?” Regina wiggled her eyebrows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma blushed and sipped her wine, she was starting to feel a slight buzz from it. She felt calm and relaxed, talking to Regina so far has always been, now it just felt so natural. Emma was close to her in the booth, their knees touching under the table, she grabbed Regina’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Regina pulled her closer as close as she could and wrapped her hand around Emma’s waist and kissed her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How was your food?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really good, those potatoes were seasoned very well. I’m stuffed.” Emma leaned her head on Regina’s shoulder. “How was yours?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The same, i should’ve requested no macadamia, but still it was nice. “ Regina pushed her plate forward. “I hope you’re not too full, our date doesn’t end here.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really? What’s next on the agenda for tonight?” Emma looked up at her, from her spot on her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I hope you know how to dance. And I don’t mean just jumping around and bobbing your head to some beat.” Regina teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uuuh I’m not the best but I’m a fast learner.” Emma shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, no dessert then?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. I don’t I could eat another bite.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina nodded her head and when Camille came back around she asked for the check. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They chatted a bit more and Regina paid for the meal, kissing away the pout on Emma’s lips when the check come out to be $178 plus tax, plus the $20 tip Regina left on the table. They both got up from booth and walked out of the fine restaurant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was 10:25, Emma saw as she checked the time. Regina took her hand and together they walked down the street, the area was even more crowded now. Music was blaring from near by clubs and lounges. Regina led the way and they walked until they stopped in front of a pretty nice latin bar, about 7 minutes later. Regina tugged her inside and together they found a table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the back of the bar, a live band was set up and the dance floor was flooded with bodies spinning and moving their hips together. Emma looked at the scene in front of her and took it all in. She hadn’t seen anything like this in person, since her freshman year in college. Of course she had been out since then with a few friends but this was nothing like that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone came over and asked if they wanted drinks. Regina and Emma sat down and listened to the band play, ordering two caipirinha’s. Emma wasn’t having and paid for their drinks this time. They sipped on the golden cocktail’s and turned to each other flirting with one another, listening to the music play through the bar. Slowly a few more people started to flood into the bar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina took off her blazer again and Emma wrapped her things up in her jacket before they pushed they chair under the table to hide their things. She pulled the blonde to the dance floor as the band’s version of “Se Me Olivdó Otra Vez,” began to play. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma blushed as Regina turned around and started to do a little two step, pulling her closer. Regina smiled and kissed her cheek, as Emma caught on to the beat and started to step along with her. Emma added some sway into her step and Regina looked back at her with a mocked impressed look. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina switched up her steps and coached Emma through it as the music boomed through the speakers and other people danced around them. Speeding up with the beat she pulled back, then pulled towards her again, spinning them around and swaying her hips. One hand was holding Emma’s while the other was pressed to her hip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pulled back again as the singer started to whistle and bang his tambourine, jazzing up the crowd. Regina had both of Emma’s hands intertwined with hers and together they moved side to side, in a quick 1-2-3-4 step. Emma was cheesing and laughing the whole time, Regina stepped in and they went back and forth. She snuck in a quick kiss before Emma pulled her in and they swayed their hips together. The song began to end and they stepped back and clapped for the band as it ended. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You didn’t give yourself enough credit, you were great.” Regina breathed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I never said I couldn’t dance.” Emma chuckled as a Latin radio began to play as the band was taking a break. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina lead a giggling Emma back to their table. People passed them making their way to the dance floor. Stopping at the bar they ordered some waters, and walked back. Back at the table Emma sipped her water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re a really good dancer.” Emma leaned in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re pretty could yourself, bebita.” Regina smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When was the first time you even went to a bar like this?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina began to tell her all about her transitions in college and how she went on a mission of self discovery in the wide sea of culture and Reggaeton that California had to offer. Emma listened completely interested in everything Regina was revealing to her.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I honestly think there was a lot of that in South Florida, more than there was in Tallahassee obviously.” Emma responded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s definitely way bigger now than it was back then.” Regina stated and Emma nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma sat in her seat catching onto the beat playing from the speakers. She looked to the dance then back to Regina, and bit her lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we go back?” She asked</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina just smiled brightly and stood before she offered her a hand. Emma giggled and took the hand, and let the brunette lead her back to the dance floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they finally left the bar it was 12:03, and together they walked back to Regina’s car wrapped around each other. Regina made sure to keep Emma close and be aware of their surroundings, it was late on a Saturday night and people were crazy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t know you could dance so much.” Regina squeezed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t either,” Emma giggled “I guess after that drink I got a bit of a second wind.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They walked up to the car and stood in front of the passenger door. Regina pinned her against the door and placed her hands on her hips. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette necks and starred at her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This was really fun...Thank you for planning such an awesome night for us.” Emma hummed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“First time in a long time that i’ve had such a great time.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For our next date, I’m going to plan something just as fun.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You think you can top this date?” Regina challenged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh now I’m definitely gonna try, you’ll be so blown away you’ll have fallen in love with me by the end of it.” Emma looked smug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You better start coming up with ideas now then.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh I’ve already got a few.” Emma smiled and Regina did too leaning in and connecting their lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling back Regina rested their foreheads together and Emma released a satisfied hum. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you sleepy?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just a little bit.” Emma admitted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on let’s get you home.” Regina pecked her lips and opened the door for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They got into the car and Regina played some soothing slow jams as they drove home. In the passenger seat, Emma dozed off in the seat holding Regina’s hand in between her crossed legs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to go home with you.” Emma said a bit whiny as they passed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?” Regina asked and Emma let out a faint ‘mhmm’. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling up into her driveway, Regina clicked the garage door opener and then the button to close the gate. Emma was fine enough to walk into the house and they took off their heels at the bottom of the stairs. It was looking at the stairs that made her just want to sleep downstairs on the couch, she starred at them and groaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking over to Regina she pouted, Regina rolled her eyes at her and took off her blazer for the last time and handed it to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Vamos mi bebé con sueño.” Regina tutted and lifted the blonde up bridal-style. Emma grinned and kissed her lips and then her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina really was strong to be carrying almost dead weight up the stairs. When they got up there, Regina placed her down and told her to undress as she went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. As the water got warm, Regina gave her a few make wipes to remove what she had on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma wiped her face and put her hair in a bun, then stepped into the shower as Regina got enough towels for them. Rubbing her hands over her neck and enjoying the hot spray, Emma grinned and hummed when she felt a body press up against her. Regina placed light kisses on her neck and try to will herself not to get hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina reached around her and grabbed the body wash. She quickly cleaned the both of them up and turned off the water, she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her before turning and wrapping Emma up in hers. While she was wiping her face she took out some clothes for them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma pouted and suggested that they sleep naked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanna feel you, we haven’t slept naked since Sunday.” The blonde reasoned and Regina could not argue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After they were all dried off and applied a bit of lotion, they climbed into the bed. Regina made sure their phones were charging, turned off the lights and laid back, Emma instantly cuddled into her side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I had such a good time with you tonight.” Emma buried her face in Regina’s neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Me too, thank you for making it so much fun.” The brunette kissed her hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ve gotta go dancing again sometime soon.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you telling me the plans for your date? Not top tier competition if you ask me.” Regina teased and laughed when Emma bit her under the jaw. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No but when I have it all planned out, I’m going to wow you.” Emma stated matter of factly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I believe you, bebita.” She kissed her forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It got quiet again and Emma made sure that she was entirely comfortable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Night, Gina.” Emma said before her breath evened out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good night, mi amor.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>vamos mi bebé con sueño - come on my sleepy baby </p><p>Smut up next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Wake Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma slept over, this is the morning after their date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut<br/>Translations at the end<br/>Any grammatical errors are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Switching positions at some point during the night, Emma woke up to find Regina cuddling up into her back. Emma could tell she was sleeping because she heard the light snoring. She tsked, Regina snored but she definitely did not. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was only 7:40 AM. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rubbing her eyes, Emma bit her lip as she wiggled her hips a tiny bit and felt Regina’s cock, pressed in between her legs. Emma managed to turn around in her hold, but then Regina rolled onto her back. Ok plan b, she thought. Slowly pulling the covers away from the tan body, Emma tried to make herself light and positioned herself between Regina’s legs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina shivered a bit from the cold are and tried to roll over but Emma kept her hands on her hips. Her breathing even back out as she settled down again, Emma took her almost semi hard cock and wrapped her warm hand around it. She stroked it once and looked up, Regina didn’t move. She stroked it again and still the brunette laid there slightly snoring with her hair washing over the pillow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma made sure she was in the most comfortable position where she could reach all 8.5 inches. She leaned forward and took the head of Regina’s cock into her mouth. She went up and down and up again as the cock started to get hard in her mouth. She wrapped her fingers firmly around the shaft and gave a nice squeeze as she stroked it and sucked on the head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina gasped, finally returning to the land of the living. Her eyes opened and her shout out to grip Emma’s wrist. She let go of her, sat up leaning on one arm and ran her fingers through her hair and over her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emma.” She shivered again and the blonde looked up with the cock still between her lips. “Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me...Holy shit.” Regina moaned as Emma sucked harder and kept going, her voice was still raspy from sleeping. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina took Emma’s hair out of its bun style and ran her fingers through blonde locks. She gathered it all up into her fist and moaned, guiding Emma’s head up and down on her cock. Emma moaned around the cock she worked it, scooting closer so her ass was up in the air. Regina reached one hand out and caressed Emma’s back, going down to her ass. She stretched her arm out all the way, and ran her fingers over Emma’s already wet folds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking her middle finger, she gathered up Emma’s wetness before pushing her finger into the tight hole. Emma moaned around the head of her cock, and wiggled her ass more, turning just a bit so Regina could get a better reach. The brunette in turn added another finger, and stroked her deeply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina worked her fingers well fucking her pussy till Emma was leaking juices all over her fingers. After a while, her hips started to buck and her muscles twitched, she was going to cum. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emma!” Regina growled, she tried to pull the blondes head back but she wouldn’t let up. Did she want Regina to cum in her mouth? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma removed Regina’s hand from her hair and continued to suck and lick more vigorously. Regina’s abs twitched and her moans got heavier before she gripped the sheets with one hand. She cried out as she came, head thrown back, her fingers still working inside Emma’s pussy. She felt her release at the tip of her toes and her thighs flexed and twitched as she released a few pumps of cum into the blondes warm mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma moaned and closed her eyes as the cum shot to the back of her throat and coated her tongue. Regina had a sharp slightly salty and sweet taste to her, Emma loved it and swallowed every Regina had to offer. She worked hard for this she wasn’t just about to let it all go to waste. Emma licked everything up and finally released the cock from her mouth, licking her lips as Regina pulled her up by her chin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grinned as she saw Regina lust blown eyes starring right into her. She bit her lip and moaned as Regina was still fucking her with her finger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm Good Morning.” Emma purred. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A really good morning.” Regina sighed and brought her lips to mold with Emma’s. She kissed her breathless and in the midst Emma climbed up into her lap, her fingers never leaving her pussy once. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina pulled away for air as Emma bounced back on her fingers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are so good at that. Fuck, you let me cum in your mouth.” Regina looked up at her and admired her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have never done that before...but I really wanted you to.” Emma whined and gripped Regina’s fingers tight with her walls. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina groaned, she was really glad she did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lay flat on and spread your legs for me.” Regina pulled her fingers away much to Emma’s displeasure. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quickly she did as the older woman said and got off of her lap, laying flat on her stomach with her legs in a v shape and her head on the pillow. Regina ran her hands up pale legs and kissed up toned thighs until she was face to face with Emma’s ass and pussy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Licking her lips she grabbed onto plush cheeks and pulled them apart. She moaned at the sight of Emma’s pussy glistening through the rays of sunlight peaking through the shades. She watched as Emma clenched around nothing and pushed her pussy into Regina’s face. The brunette dove right in at the feast of pussy being offered right up to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh fuck! Yessss.” Emma moaned and gasped at the tongue working over her clit and licking between her folds. She pushed her face into the pillow and shivered as a slick tongue forced its way inside her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina dug in and ate her pussy up, running her hands over clenching cheeks. She decided to try her luck and lifted her hand before bringing back down and slapping Emma’s ass. Emma in turn just moaned and gripped the sheets in her hands, pushing her ass back more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You like that?” Regina asked and kissed and laved at her ass cheeks, at Emma’s breathy head nod she brought her hand down again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s skin started to turn red a bit, she grinned and let out a pleased hum. She dove back and pushed two fingers back inside her pussy. To get a better angle Regina laid back on her side and turned her head to get her lips to Emma’s clit. She switched hands to get a better stroke and gripped Emma’s ass. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina continued to lick and bite and suck Emma’s clit, she sped up and fucked her faster. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina! Make me cum. Please baby...I need to cum.” Emma begged and gripped the pillow as she fucked back into Regina’s thrust. She could feel it building up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina added a third finger and bit her clit, and that sent her over the edge. The stretch of her three finger and the bite made her released shaky gasped and grip Regina’s fingers as tight as she could. Twitching and moaning as Regina worked her through the orgasm before pulling her fingers out of her pussy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina licked her clean and licked her fingers clean, loving the taste of Emma’s tangy and sweet juices. Emma relaxed against the cushion as Regina kissed up her back. When she got up to her neck, Regina grabbed her hip, turning her over. Emma moaned and gladly opened her legs to make room for the brunette. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma locked her ankles behind her back and wrapped her hands around her neck, running her fingers through the brown locks. She pecked Regina’s lips and did it again and again before kissing her deeply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could feel Regina’s now hard cock pressed at her entrance. Bringing her hand down, she took the cock in her grasp and ran the tip over her clit and folds. Pushing her hips back more, she spread her legs wider and guided Regina into her tight hole.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma relaxed her walls to take inch after inch of the beautiful cock inside her. Regina was above her with her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against hers. Regina hips jerked as she slowly entered her and finally she bottomed out. Filled to the hilt Emma drooped her head and Regina attacked her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She started with a slow stroke, digging her hips with her thrusts. Emma felt a flutter in her belly and pulled Regina closer. Regina kept her pace for a while, it was early there was no need for hard fucking, at least not yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wrapping Emma up in her arms, Regina kissed her deeply and ground her hips down. Emma was getting wetter as she pushed her hips up to meet Regina’s thrust. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina.” She whined and dug her nails into the brunettes back. This was how she liked it, well she definitely didn’t mind a good pounding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You feel so good.” Regina moaned in her ear and she whined more. They both felt the pleasure spreading throughout their bodies.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina pulled back and grabbed under Emma’s knees, she gave a few more deep strokes, moving her cock along the walls of Emma’s pussy. She could feel everything and pushed so deep that Emma could feel her bumping into that spongy end of her cervix. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina pulled Emma’s legs up straight and kissed the back of her calves, putting her ankles together. Regina put the pale smooth legs over one shoulder and leaned in making them bend at the knee. Pinning Emma down she down she started to bounce and pound into her pussy. Emma had a hand on her hip and the other near her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling all the way out Regina heard Emma whine, she bent down and pecked her lips before turning her over again. With Emma comfortable on the pillow and one pillow under her hips, Regina pressed her body flat against Emma’s. She kissed and nipped at Emma’s shoulder and she rubbed her cock down between Emma’s ass cheeks. Emma whined and wiggled her ass against Regina’s hips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Need you in. In!” Emma moaned and pushed back harder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina relented and pulled back rubbing the head of her cock against dripping folds, holding one of Emma’s ass cheeks between her fingers. Slowly she watched and she pushed her cock past those fold and fed inch after inch into the blondes pussy. She gave a hard thrust at the finish, buried yo the hilt inside. Emma was tighter this way and Regina somehow felt bigger, the whole time she was being fed cock Emma’s mouth was gapped open, and her eyes were screwed shut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina swirled her hips a little and pulled them back stroking her walls real slow. But then Regina spreader her legs and placed each of her knees at each hip. She wrapped her arm around Emma’s neck and kissed and nipped at her ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Necesito Follarte. Me estás apretando la polla tan fuerte. Voy a estirar tu coño tan bien.” Regina whispered into her ear and rolled her hips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma gripped her forearm and turned her head, moaning she wanted to cry from how good she felt. She rubbed her cheek against Regina’s nose and bit her lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina moaned and her stomach twitched, Emma whined, she needed to cum. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina...” Emma moaned out, “Please fuck me.” she begged and Regina growled and slammed her hand against the bed and tightened her arm around Emma’s neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tan buena te voy a joder tan buena.” Regina moaned, kissing her neck and burying her face into it. She started to pound into her again. Hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma gasped and moaned, “Yessss.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina was moaning into her ear, and took her other hand and buried it into her hair as she could feel her orgasm building up. She made sure Emma could still breathe but kept a firm grip on her. She was so close to cumming she feel it inching up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling back, she released her hold on Emma, never stopping her hips, as she balanced on closed fists. Watching her hips meet the blondes ass, she could head the sounds of their skin slapping. She placed a hand on Emma’s hip and gripped it tight titling her head back over her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina was breathing hard and fast, pulling back more she brought Emma’s hips back with her, positioning the blonde on her knees. Emma’s chest stayed down and her ass was pushed up, Regina spread her legs more and pushed Emma’s hips down until she had a perfect arch. She had a tight grip on her hips as she pounded into Emma’s wet cunt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s juices were leaking all over her cock and she could see, the blonde was starting to cream around her. Regina took Emma’s ass cheeks into her hand and pulled them apart, snapping her hips back fast. Emma stopped gripping the sheets with one hand and brought it down to her clit, rubbing at it furiously. Her stomach twitched and reached back with her other hand for Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m right here, baby. Let go. Cum for me, quiero sentirte.” Regina moaned and took her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh. Fuck...oh my god....fuck, Fuck!” Emma cried out and her whole body tensed with shaking release. She felt the pleasure wash over her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her orgasm dragged on as Regina kept pounding into her pussy. She pushed back at her hips with her fingers tip but Regina kept thrusting. Pushing her back down into bed, Regina fell over her as Emma shook and cried out, she was still twitching. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina! Oh fuck, I-. Cum! I need you to cum.” Emma gasped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina shivered and whined, chasing her orgasm as she pounded into her gripping tight pussy. She placed her hand on Emma’s hip again and leaned on one fist as she finally crosses the finish line. Regina moaned and cried out loud, pushing her cum deep inside Emma’s pussy as it shot out of her. Her muscles were clenched tight as she stopped and held her hips down on Emma’s ass. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Releasing her hold and unclenching everything, as her orgasm ran through her, Regina shuddered and leaned her weight on Emma, who was laying against the pillow trying to catch her breath. She placed a kiss in between the blondes shoulder blades and on each shoulder as their breathing started to even out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma was still gripping at her cock, every now and then. Pulling out she watched her cum being to leak out of Emma’s pounded hole, and she saw how their releases were mixing together. Crawling off of the blonde she placed a kiss to her now red ass cheeks, getting off of the bed she went to grab a warm rag to wipe Emma clean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde hummed and opened her legs when she came back, allowing her to wipe off their combined juices. When she was done, Emma turned over and glanced at the clock. It was 9:35 now, they should get up and start the day but she was tired again now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina returned and crawled back into the bed, she made her way to the top and kissed Emma sweetly. Emma ran her fingers through her hair and as they pulled away, Regina sighed and grabbed the cover. Laying her head down on the blondes chest and tangling their legs together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll go make us something to eat in a bit.” Regina mumbled and then Emma’s stomach rumbled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina laughed and Emma did too, turning redder than she already was. Regina leaned up and kissed her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Or i’ll go right now.” She chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What can I say? We very well worked up an appetite.” Emma blushed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Indeed we did. I’ll be back.” Regina pulled back and placed the covers on Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No wait...” the blonde sat up and pulled the covers back, “I’m coming with you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations: </p><p>Necesito Follarte. Me estás apretando la polla tan fuerte. Voy a estirar tu coño tan bien. - I need to fuck you. You're squeezing my cock so hard. I'm going to stretch your pussy so well.</p><p>Tan buena te voy a joder tan buena - I'm going to fuck you so good</p><p>quiero sentirte - I want to feel you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Officially</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby tries to set Emma up but Regina isnt with that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next two weeks, Emma and Regina were doing great after that first date. Emma had finally gotten a few more clients so her days weren’t as free but they still managed to see each other. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry started to take horse riding lessons at the town stables like Regina suggested. With that, his garden, and the Reading Club he joined at school, there was way he could be bored. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harleigh still was doing all of her activities at home with Emma, but Emma was going to look into starting her in school next semester. They had a very good few pre-school teachers in town, her mother put her contact with the best ones. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina still came over at night and slept in the bed with her. She even joined them for dinner most nights and help Emma clean up while she put Harleigh to bed. On the weekend, they would all tend the gardens or go for walks. Regina suggested that they have breakfast at Granny’s some mornings, so Emma didn’t have to worry about cooking all the time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they did Regina always joined them, sitting right next to Henry. Ruby would see them enter and take a booth, she studied every interaction closely but she still couldn’t figure out if Regina and Emma were dating. So one Monday morning, she tried something out to test her theory. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Em! Wait up!” Ruby called after her as the four of them were walking out the gate to the dinner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?” Emma turned to her smiling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Me and a few friends were going to go to check out this new club in Portland on Saturday. I wanted to invite you, I heard from a little fairy that Mulan has been pining over a certain blonde. She’s going to be there.” Ruby smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. “Hey! Your birthday is this week too isn’t it? We could all celebrate.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s eyes got big for a second and she stuttered, “I- that’s nice of you Ruby. Really I appreciate it but I can’t.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh come on I’m sure work can wait one night. You should come out with us! Since you moved back the only one who seems to get your attention is Mills over here.” Ruby pointed her thumb over Emma’s shoulder to Regina. “We haven’t hung out since your house warming party, and it’s your birthday weekend come one.” she pouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry I just have too much on my plate right now Ruby.” Emma reasoned. “The next time you guys go out hopefully I can make it. And! You can always come over to the house if you really want to spend time together.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have you even been out since you moved back?” Ruby asked. “Are you even going to celebrate your birthday?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have yeah, and yes I have a have few plans...Anyway I’ll see you later.” Emma went to turn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh! Wait, so what about Mulan?” Ruby pressed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh Dios mío” Regina hissed she was behind Emma trying not to roll her eyes and clenched her jaw a bit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What about Mulan?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She likes you! She pretty much made puppy dog eyes at you ever since she moved to town in high school. She’s pretty cool you know. You’re single,she’s single. Wouldn’t hurt to try her on. Get a little birthday se- gift from her.” Ruby teased but caught herself there were children around after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry stood by holding Harliegh’s hand watching, and looked up to Regina, was she just about to stand there and let this happen? He squeezed her hand and got her attention, giving her a look like “umm hello”. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina smirked down at him and stepped forward as Emma started to reply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh, yeah no, Ruby. I’m sorry but, That isn’t going to happen and I’m not sing-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emma.” Regina called her name and she turned her head and felt lips on hers real quick. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma let out a surprised little ‘oh’ and looked up at Regina when she pulled away, Regina kissed her lips again a little longer this time and she kissed her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on, you’re chatting too much, mi amor. Henry’s going to miss the bus if we don’t go now.” Regina urged and Emma was just looking up at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um, yeah. Yes! Kid let’s get you to the bus stop.” Emma looked at Henry who was grinning and nodding his head impressed. Emma turned back to Ruby. “I will see you later Rubes.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina grabbed her hand with the one that wasn’t holding Henry’s. “You have a great day, Ms. Lucas.” she smirked at Ruby’s expression, and winked at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bye-bye, Ruby!” Harleigh waved back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Adiós, Ruby.” Henry had a goofy grin on his lips. He had been learning Spanish too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ruby watched the four of them walk away and turn the corner. “Well that answers that.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina waited till they returned to her home from taking Henry to the bus stop. Harleigh was upstairs in the guest room napping, while Regina had Emma bent over the desk in her office. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina had a hand over Emma’s mouth to silence her screams, as she pounded into the blondes pussy. She hadn’t even given Emma time to undress, when she laid her down on it and ate and fingered her pussy till Emma was cumming on the desk. She just pulled her red panties to the side and slammed the head of her cock into her pussy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina fucked her hard over the side of the desk and shot her cum deep inside her cunt, biting Emma’s chest and neck growling and moaning to Emma how she was hers, and this pussy. Was. Hers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma shivered as she came again and laid back against the desk, spent, catching her breath. They straighten their clothes and Regina sat down in her desk chair, Emma sat sideways on her lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And does this mean you’re mine?” Emma wrapped her hands around Regina’s neck and ran them along her shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course mi amor! All of me.” Regina squeezed her hip. “Even the parts that are ugly.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm like your jealously.” Emma giggled. “Yeah I want those parts too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have nothing to be jealous of.” Regina tsked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re right. You don't.” Emma smiled and leaned in and pecked her lips. “So we’re together then? Officially?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Officially yes, I’m now officially yours and you’re now officially mine.” Regina chuckled , “I’ve been yours for a while now though haven’t I?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh definitely, I still want to choke that woman, who was hitting on you at the stables.” Emma huffed and Regina laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Last week, Emma had almost attacked that stable girl when she touched Regina. She had such a deadly look in her eye, Henry and Harleigh both saw it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then you can tell you friend to stop pimping you out.” Regina rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It wasn’t like that,” Emma chuckled. “But now she knows.” she grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina hummed and sat back, she did remember something important though that Ruby mentioned. Emma’s birthday is on Thursday, but she had the kids and work. It was more practical to wait till the weekend. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you finally know what you want to do for your birthday?” Regina rubbed her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do.” Emma nodded and leaned on her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What is it?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let me take you out.” Emma smiled, they still hadn’t gotten to go on their second date. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s your birthday. It’s supposed to be about you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It will be. It’ll be about us. I finally have my perfect date all planned out.” Emma cheesed. “Are you free Saturday night, Ms. Mills?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For you of course, Mi querida.” Regina smiled</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Great, it’s a date then.” Emma leaned in a kissed her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Seeing the lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma and Regina go on their second date.<br/>Emma meets with some old friends.<br/>Emma makes a proposal Regina simply cannot refuse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff and cuteness<br/>Any grammatical errors are my own</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma’s birthday came and went, on her actual birthday she and everyone celebrated with a homemade cake that Regina and kids baked. Emma was smiling and happy the whole day, she got an abundance of birthday texts. She felt very loved that day and even better when Regina joined her in the tub later that night. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saturday came and Emma had the whole day planned out. Her parents couldn’t watch the kids so she got Merida to do it for her with the promise that they would hangout a bit more and not let Regina hog all her time. Emma felt a little guilty the whole time she’d been back she hadn’t spent anytime with her friends. She made a mental note to spend more time with them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma cleaned out her truck and packed everything she would need. After having a nice lunch that Emma prepared for them, Emma ushered Regina into the truck. They had about a two hour drive ahead of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do I even get a hint about where you’re taking me?” The brunette asked and Emma just chuckled and shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They talked and joked and teased as Emma listened to the gps’ directions. They sang along to the radio, until Emma turned on a 70s Music Hits List and started singing obnoxiously to Blue Swede’s Hooked on a Feeling. Regina couldn’t contained her laughter and embarrassment but still enjoyed the show Emma put on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma loved hearing the older woman laugh, it made her feel things she’d only thought she feel with one other person, but that didn’t work out. She really really hoped this worked out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They left Storybrooke around 12:50 and made it to their destination and made it to the designated at 2:45, Emma had made good timing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The Coastal Maine, Botanical Gardens is straight ahead.” The gps ran through the truck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina turned to look at Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Surprise?” Emma sang and cheesed as they pulled into the parking lot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both hopped out of the truck and Emma grabbed her camera. Emma walked over to Regina and smiled as she was looking around the area. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“270 acres of land and just over 2 hours to explore it all.” Emma cheesed. “Now you see why I told you to wear comfortable shoes?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina rolled her eyes and smiled, leaning down to kiss her. “What’s that for?” she motioned to the camera. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“ We didn’t really get a lot of pictures on our first date. But I plan to get a lot of shots of you tonight with this.” Emma reasoned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking to the entrance, Emma paid for the $40 admissions fee, met there guide by the information desk, and off they went. This year’s theme was Wicked Wetland Wonders, and many flowers were still in bloom from September. They had a few Halloween decorations up though that looked pretty nice.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma called a week in advance and paid to have a private cart tour for their date. They started with the Botany of Butterflies tour and carried on to see the rest of the garden. When Regina wasn’t looking Emma managed to get some beautiful off guard pictures, she got even better ones when she was looking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was getting colder and the high today was only 56 degrees. Regina’s hair was super curly and down today, she had a side part in and swooped her hair to the side.  She wore a thick turtleneck ivory white sweater, some blue jeans with a black belt, and tan ankle boots and thick socks. While Emma was sporting a grey beanie, some grey jeans, a navy blue knitted sweater, some black ankle boots and fluffy socks with a blue leather jacket on top. Her hair was in a neat pulled back into a wavy ponytail. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The later it got the colder it got but they finished their tour, even getting to see the lovely little light show they offered, and even asked the guide to take a few pictures of them. They stopped at the little cafe in garden before leaving, ordering two hot chocolates to go. They sat in the truck and warmed up with the heater on, sipping on their drinks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So did you like it overall?” Emma looked at Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I loved it, I’m surprised people actually choose to walk the whole thing. We wouldn’t have gotten as far as we did without the cart.” Regina leaned over in her seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah we’ll have to come back when it’s warmer.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe bring Henry and Harliegh as well? I’m sure he’s going to bite your ear off about bringing us here without him.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was actually Henry who gave me the idea.” Emma admitted and laughed. “The kid’s too smart for his age.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I will definitely have to thank him.” Regina had a loving grin on her face. “And thank you,” she leaned in and kissed Emma’s cool, chocolate coated lips. “For bringing me here.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmmm you’re very welcome,” Emma kissed her back. “But we’re not done yet.” she admitted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What else are we doing?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was thinking we could grab a bite beforehand but there’s this lantern event by the lake happening around 8:30. A friend of mine is over it.” Emma revealed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina nodded her head in understanding and kissed her again before sitting back down. They warmed up a bit more before Emma pulled out of the lot and headed towards the food. Emma drove to the Boathouse Bristo Tapas Bar and Restaurant not too far from where the event was being held. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After their nice meal it was 8:15, so they made their way over to Barrett Park. Emma found a great spot to park the truck, near the water and backed to up so it was facing Lewis Cove. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are people really out on those boats?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yuup. That’s how you really get the full experience.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We aren’t getting in a boat Emma it’s freezing out there.” Regina stated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No of course not,” Emma chuckled. “I brought pillows and blankets and a big blanket so we can sit in the bed of the truck.” Emma explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You really thought all of this through, didn’t you?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I told you I planned to wow you and have you in love with me by the end of the night.” Emma cheesed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s phone rang and the name ‘Flynn’ popped up on the screen. Picking it up Emma answered it and spoke to whoever the man was on the other end. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah...yup we’re here...do you see my truck?...Great!...Is Rapunzel with you?...Varian too? Ah, that’s great...Ok yeah. Yes! I see you! Dude what’d you do your hair?” Emma laughed and was looking out the window, she hung up the phone and looked to Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You ready?” Emma asked her clearly excited. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ready when you are.” Regina looked at her  amused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Together they got out of the truck and Emma walked around to the back and waited for Regina. When she got closer Regina took her hand in hers and Emma leaned up to kiss her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Swan! There are children present!” A man announced. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma rolled her eyes and turned to the man, Regina saw that he was tall with a goatee and head full of brown hair. Next to him was skinny green eyes blonde with hair longer than Emma’s styled in a long braid. Regina’s eyes looked bewildered, how could someone have so much hair? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fitzherbert, I was happy to see you but now I’ve changed my mind.” Emma scuffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh you love me and you know.” Flynn emphasized. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled to Rapunzel. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi, Rapunzel. It’s great to see you again!” She went in for a hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You too! Last time you saw me I was 150 and loosing my hair.” Rapunzel sighed but turned to the toddler in her arms and bounced him on her hip. “But now this one is here.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rapunzel smiled to the toddler bundled up in her arms and Emma smiled too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s right, we both were packing some extra weight.” Emma chuckled, “Guys, this is my amazing girlfriend, Regina Mills. Regina these are my good friends, Rapunzel, Eugene, and this is their son, Varian.” Emma cooed at the kid. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma stepped back and pulled Regina closer, Regina smiled and stuck her gloved hand out to both of them saying hi. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought your name was Flynn?” Regina questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“IT. IS.” He huffed and looked at Emma, rolling his eyes. “My birth name is Eugene Fitzherbert but a lot of people call me, Flynn.” he explained. “My wife only calls me, Eugene, when I’m in trouble.” he joked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina shook her head in understanding, “Well its great to meet you.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh likewise! Emma has been telling us all about the last few days.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“All good things I hope?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course! I only wish she’d have brought the kids, they would have loved it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They’ve seen it already before. Plus it’s cold. I’m surprised you have this cutie put here in this weather.” Emma shrugged and mentioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes I know. We just plan to light our lantern and then watch the rest sitting in the warm of the car.” Rapunzel shivered and pulled Varian closer to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well here you go! Don’t want to keep you waiting any longer.” Eugene handed them their lanterns and sharpies. “We’ll be getting started in just a few more minutes, we’re not parked too far from you Emma.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma thanked him and they walked off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned to Regina and handed her, her set. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What am I supposed to do?” Regina asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can decorate it any way you want. Write whatever wishes or plans you have. However you want. I figured we can decorate them out here in the bed and after we let them free, we can sit down in the back seat? It’s colder than i thought.” Emma shivered, Regina completely agreed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So they decorated their lanterns each, Emma quickly repositioned the truck and as the lantern set on the water were lit up, Emma grabbed her recorder and camera. She set it up on the back window to get a good angle and walked with Regina to the edge of the field. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ready?” Emma asked and took out her stick to light the lantern. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina did the same and, smiled. “Ready.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Together the light the matches and watched as the lanterns lit up. Regina smiled brightly and looked at Emma, admiring how the orange glow lit up Emma’s face. Emma looked at her and she bit her lip as she saw the light in Emma’s eyes. Emma was doing the exact same, and leaned up to kiss Regina’s lips. Emma released her lantern and Regina did hers next, and together they watch them ascend into the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her into her chest. They watched the beauty and lights, and listened as a soothing guitar played throughout the park. All around them families and couples were releasing their lanterns. It was really quite the sight to see. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually it got to cold and they walked back to truck, and hopped into the back seat. Getting into it and welcoming the warmth, Emma took out a few snacks she’d had hidden and they cuddled up together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma told Regina how she met Eugene and Rapunzel about 10 years ago in school, Rapunzel was her roommate on campus and they managed to stay in touch. Emma explained how Eugene wasn’t always the most model citizen and got involved with some sketchy people. She had actually met him through Henry’s father, and then introduced him to Rapunzel one night when he and Henry’s father definitely were not supposed to be on campus. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They cuddled together and watched the lights more, they had begun to change color. Emma looked at the clock after a while and saw that it was just after 10 o’clock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want anything else to eat?” Emma asked and looked up at her from her spot on Regina’s chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No baby. I’m good.” Regina whispered and kissed the top of her head. She started to rub the blondes back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep that up.” Emma sighed and closed her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can drive us back home don’t worry.” Regina offered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You actually want to drive my truck? I thought you said it was a mans machine.” Emma chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I don’t want you falling asleep at the wheel. So I will subject myself to being seen driving such a thing.” Regina huffed and Emma laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you have fun tonight?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did. I enjoyed everything you planned today.” Regina pulled her closer. “I was half expecting you to take us go-karting or some other crazy activities.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go-karts definitely lives up to the excitement of Dancing, I do love the shots i got of you today though.” Emma stated, “I guess you won.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We both won. I would take a whole day like  this spent with you over drinking and dancing, any time.” Regina kissed her head again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lifting her head up Emma grinned and kissed her on the lips. She kissed her again and again until she started giggling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s so funny?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My mother said you didn’t seem like dating type.” Emma admitted. “When really you’re better at this than I am.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just keep doing what you’re doing, and you wont hear a complaint out of me.” Regina smirked and Emma laughed some more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They laid there for a little while longer before they got up to start heading back home. They drove over and ran into the Fitzherbert family one final time and said their goodbyes. Emma put Merida’s address in the gps and they were off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the way, Emma dozed off in her seat, wrapped up in blanket. Before they got to town Regina needed to stop for gas, so she pulled up to a station and went inside to get gas on pump 8. Emma was still knocked out in her seat, Regina came back and put the pump into the gas tank. She hopped back in the truck while the tank filled up and when she closed the door Emma started to wake up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm Hey.” Emma rubbed at her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey there sleeping beauty.” Regina laughed and already chewing on a piece of gum Emma had in the truck, flexing her gloved covered hands taking them back off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma looked around and saw they were at a gas station, she looked at the gps and saw they had just under 25 to go till they were back in Storybrooke. Licking her lips, she stretched more and sat up, taking a water bottle that was in the cup holder. She took a few sips and grabbed some gum, popping a piece into her mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma looked at Regina and watched as she drummed her finger against the wheel as she looked back to watch the numbers rise on the machine outside. Emma licked her lips the woman looked sexy just sitting there dripping the wheel. Regina had her legs open, no doubt giving herself room to breathe down there. Emma let out a small moan at the thought of taking Regina into her mouth here in the truck as she drove. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina stopped her drumming and turned to look at Emma, finding her eyes running up and down her body as she bit her lip. Emma finally looked up to her eyes and smirked as she realized she had been caught. Emma was really going over all possible scenarios in her head, because when they got back they would have to pick up the kids from Merida’s place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina felt her cock stir at the look in Emma’s eyes, and the pump clicked letting them know it was done pumping gas. Regina stuttered and quickly put her gloves back on and opened the door, getting out, jiggling the pump and putting it back in place, closing the lid back on the tank. When she got back in she shivered and removed her gloves, and put on hand sanitizer. Sighing she gripped the wheel and looked to Emma again, and her gaze had only intensified. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know it’s pretty late...I’m sure...if we looked. We could find some spot behind a building...park the truck...I have this very vivid image of us...fucking in this truck.” Emma whispered and leaned over to her, “Riding you so hard, the entire thing is just shaking from us.” She placed her hand over Regina’s crouch and felt her bulge through the jeans. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma rubbed up and down, kissing on Regina’s ear, and Regina groaned and gripped the steering wheel. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck...Where can we go?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smut up next. </p><p>Fun fact: I am a African American 19 year old female writing all this. </p><p>My thumbs are going to fall off eventually lol. But I’m working on essays and doing this at the same time. I got the idea for this a few days ago and now I can’t seem to focus on much else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Quickie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quickie in the Truck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick smut for ya early this morning. </p><p>Any grammatical errors are my own</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Driving around for five minutes with Emma’s hand rubbing her cock through her jeans was just pure torture. Regina chewed on her gum vigorously and moaned when Emma squeezed tight.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Praising the Gods, she found a pretty much abounded outlet, except for like two cars. It was when they left the event it was after 10:30. They drove from almost two hours and it was nearly one in morning now. Pulling up behind the buildings, Regina parked the truck near a stone wall. They both spit out their gum and turning the car off, Regina didn’t even have the keys out of her hands before Emma started climbing over the middle console. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma already had her shoes and leather jacket off from earlier, she climbed into Regina’s lap. Regina pushed the seat back and then leaned it back as Emma attacked her lips. They made out and hands roamed over backs and legs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have to.” Emma spoke as Regina kissed her lips. “Open.” she hummed. “Crack the window.” She rolled her hips down and tried to find Regina’s bulge. Damn jeans. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The window? Emma it’s cold as hell out there.” Regina went to open the button on her jeans. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes but we have to get the kids.” Emma reminded her. “Can’t have the truck all steamy and smelling like sex.” She reasoned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina cleared the sex grazed fog in her head and nodded. Right kids. Quickly she worked to get the window down as Emma climbed back out of her lap and got naked. Regina wanted to get all the way naked too but really couldn’t do all that with the wheel in the way. So she settled for taking off her sweater and opening up her jeans, taking her cock out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Emma got naked, she stroked her cock and watched the blonde, pulling the jeans down more so it wasn’t rubbing her the wrong way. Emma finished with her clothes and went to take her ponytail out but Regina stopped her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No keep it in.” Regina blurted, “Please?” she added and fake pouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma just chuckled and leaned over on her knees and kissed her lips sweetly. Regina started to pull her back in but Emma pulled away. And before the woman could protest, Emma bent and moved her hand out of way,  taking Regina’s cock in her hand. Sticking her tongue out, Emma swirled it over the head of her cock and started to suck and jerk her off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina sighed and laidback in the seat, her stomach twitched and she dan her hand over Emma’s back. Going from the blondes back down to her breasts, Regina fondled her breasts in her hand, teasing and pulling on pink rosy nipples. She teased her breasts, and dragged her hand down to Emma’s center. Emma moaned around her cock as she spread her juices around and pushed to fingers into pussy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina kept her attention focused on finger fucking Emma consistently and breathed deeply and moaned as the blonde ran her tongue over her leaking tip. Emma shivered from the fingers inside her and the chilly air coming through the cracked window. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling Emma away and taking her fingers away from the wet hole, Regina pulled Emma into her lap. Emma moaned as she was kissed fiercely, rubbing her center against the cock she was pressed against. Regina had a firm grip on her hips and guided Emma back and forth against her cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma grabbed the blanket she was using from her seat and draped it over them. Incase anyone decided to come bother them and also cause of the chill. Pushing up on her knees Emma took Regina’s cock in her hand, ran the head over clit a few times and sank down onto thick member. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bracing herself on Regina’s shoulders, Emma moaned and Regina had her head thrown back. Emma was warm, the air was cold and she couldn’t feel Emma’s skin like she wanted to, there was just so much going on. Doesn’t mean it didn’t feel absolutely a-fucking-mazing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma put her hands on Regina’s torso making her lay back as she started to bounce on her dick, rolling her hips. Regina clenched her hands as she bucked, reaching them up she grasped at the air and moaned out. Placing one hand behind her head and the other back on Emma’s hip, bucking her hips up to meet Emma’s bounces.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde kept that up and cried out, she threw her head back as she felt Regina’s thumb rubbing at her clit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina.” Emma whined and tried to lean forward but Regina made her stay up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stay there...that’s right. Bounce on my cock. Make yourself cum. Use my cock, stretch that pussy out.” Regina groaned and moaned, Emma was so wet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma shivered and pushed the brunette’s hands away, as she finally leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck. They kissed and Regina placed both palms on her hands on Emma’s ass cheeks, bouncing the blonde on her cock harder. Emma moaned out, and squeezed her walls as buried her face in the woman’s neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck Emma.” Regina keep thrusting up into her pussy, kneading her ass cheeks and kissing at the blondes shoulder. “Fuck...Ah Fuck, I’m going to cum.” she squeezed her eyes shut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma had one arm behind Regina’s head on the seat, and took her other hand and gently wrapped it around the brunette’s throat and looked down at her before kissing her lips passionately. Regina whined against her lips and squeezed her ass, pounding up into her pussy. Emma pulled back and started whispering to her, the truck was still getting all steamy even with the window cracked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh you feel so good. Regina...Oh...Don’t stop. Cum inside me. Fill me up like you always do. Gods I want to feel it! Please, baby cum. Cum for me.” Emma kept moaning and talking, her voice sent shivers down her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina growled and cried out as she chased her orgasm, her grip tightened on Emma’s skin and she wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her down against her as her orgasm roared through her. She let go of the blondes ass and brought her hand up to grip Emma’s and have her a bruising kiss as all her muscles tensed. She moaned into Emma’s mouth and her chest and stomach twitched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma kissed and comforted her, talking her through it. Regina’s forehead was cool with sweat, she kissed all over her face. To her surprise Regina was still very much hard, she could feel her cum leaking out out of her pussy around the woman’s cock. Emma pulled back and sat back on, the twitching cock swirling her hips. Regina’s twitched but encouraged her to start bouncing again, and as she did she started to really bounce. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma wanted to cum to, she started bouncing a little too hard and she bumped her head on the roof of the truck. She put her hand up and stopped bouncing as she and Regina laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you ok?” Regina chuckled and rubbed her ass cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah.” Emma giggled. “Yeah I’m good.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina sat up and attacked her breasts giving each on an equal amount of attention. She rubbed on Emma’s ass and back and Emma ran her hands through her curls. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Turn around and lean back on me ok?” Regina lifted her off of her cock and Emma whined but did as she was asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina adjusted the sit enough and hugged Emma to her as her back was against her chest. She kissed on Emma’s shoulders and leaned back against the seat, spreading Emma’s thighs as she did. In this sitting, butterfly position Regina grabbed her still hard cock and slapped it against Emma’s wet pussy. Emma whined and threw her head back over Regina’s shoulder as she felt the cock push back in past her entrance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina wiggled her hips and got a grip under Emma’s knees before she thrusting fast up into the wet hole. Emma laid back and cried out putting one arm back to curve around Regina’s neck. She fondled and pinched at her nipples with the hand, and turned her head to gladly take Regina’s lips into kiss. Regina took a shaky breath and leaned her forehead on Emma’s cheek, as the blonde had her eyes screwed shut breathing out quick breaths. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tocate.” Regina moaned, she was going to cum again soon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma knew what that meant and reached between her spread legs, attacking her clit as she moved her hips to meet Regina’s thrusts. Emma whined and turned her head again kissing Regina when she crossed the line to orgasm. She moaned out and shook and twitched against Regina. Regina wrapped an arm around her waist as her whole body tensed and she arched her back and flexed her toes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good girl,” Regina whispered in her ear. “So fucking beautiful.” Regina pulled out and quickly jacked her cock off until she was shooting out cum again onto Emma’s thighs and center. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sagged against the seat and caught their breaths. Some how even with the window cracked they managed to get the car all foggy. Emma reached out for the cover with her feet and pulled it over their sweaty bodies. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her phone dinged from the cup holder and she picked it up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Are you guys alright? - M </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Merida had texted her, Emma texted her earlier that they were on their way but they should’ve been back by now. </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Yes! Sorry, Regina stopped for gas. I thought I filled up the tank before we left. - E</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>We’re 25 minutes away - E</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Alrighty just checking on ya. - M</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Thank you. You’re so sweet. (Puppy dog eyes emoji) (Green heart emoji) - E</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Yeah yeah. - M </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma put her phone back down and sighed. She could feel Regina’s breaths against her neck and she glanced over to see the woman sleeping. Emma giggled and brought her hand up to touch Regina’s cheek and neck. Regina’s eyes opened a bit and she touched her nose to the blondes cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can finish the drive home.” Emma suggested and Regina just gave her a little hum back. She just need a few minutes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma managed to get Regina up and they cleaned themselves and seat with some wipes Emma had in the console. They redressed and Emma ushered Regina out onto the passenger side, wear she curled up into the seat. Back in drivers seat, Emma adjusted the seat till it was just right. She turned on the air and popped some more gum in her mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking over to Regina she saw her leaning back in the seat, sleeping peacefully. Emma starred at her for a second and grinned, she was already starting to feel something so deep for this woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only hoped her mother wasn’t right, and they could really make this work. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really got some cool ideas and I want to make this fic have some drama with a capital D. </p><p>There is going to be a time jump soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years.<br/>Family time and first I love you’s</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty long chapter was writing all day. <br/>Clarifications on the timeline so far: </p><p>August 29th Moving in day<br/>August 31st Emma and Regina talk for the first time<br/>September 5th housewarming party <br/>September 6th Emma makes Regina dinner and they have their talk <br/>September 26th Emma shows Regina the tapes and they get busy<br/>October 3rd they have their first date<br/>October 19th They officially clarify they are together. <br/>October 22nd Emma’s birthday <br/>October 24th they go on Emma’s date that she planned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks and months things continued to be good, and got even better between the two beauty's.</p><p>After Emma's birthday, they all celebrated Halloween together, this year Henry wanted to go as The Man with the Yellow Hat from Curious George and Harleigh was of course dressed up as a little monkey to play Curious George, a little Curious Georgia if you will. Emma and Regina both took them out trick or treating around town, making a pit stop at Emma's parents house where they really scored all the best treats.</p><p>Emma of course checked everything when they got back home and let them have five pieces the first night, which was far too much to Regina but she kept quiet. After taking the kids out, Emma got a sitter, Tink's little cousin Kataleya, the girl was more than happy to babysit for some cash.</p><p>So she and Regina finally accepted Ruby's invitation and went out to a Halloween party later that night at that new club in Portland. Halloween was on a Saturday this year, so the club was packed and the music was loud, Emma and Regina were both in coordinating costumes, dressed like a sexy lesbian version of Danny and Sandy from grease. </p><p>They danced the night away dressed in red and black leather, Regina can honestly say that she had a good time, her friend Kathrine and her husband Fred drove over to Portland with them. Despite Tink being there trying to annoy her by staying close to Emma, Regina had a good time.</p><p>Tink had this annoyed look on her face and complained to her sister Perri the whole night at their cuteness. A good amount of Emma's friends were at the party, so they all exclaimed and congratulated them on getting together throughout the night. Mulan and Tink didn't look pleased at all though, Mulan hid her disappointment though and smiled anyway.</p><p>That night when they finally got home, after dropping off Kathrine and Fred and making sure Kattie got home, Regina and Emma were cuddled up in the bed and she finally told Emma about her past hook ups with Tink. </p><p>"I wouldn't call it a relationship." Regina stated. </p><p>"Did you...ever have her here? Like in the bed?" Emma asked. </p><p>"No! Never! Everything always happened downstairs or at her place." Regina shook her head. "She never even spent the night, it was just quick meaningless sex. At least it was for me, she wanted more a whole lot more but I didn't and she did not like that." she scuffed. </p><p>"She was really bothered that I'd invited you to the housewarming party, said that you were evil," Emma chuckled. "You must've really put it on her good to have her behaving like that." she teased and Regina rolled her eyes. "Is there anyone else I should know about that may be so dick-matized over you that I may have to beat them down?" she asked. </p><p>"You would beat someone down over me?' Regina asked amused.</p><p>"I will gladly go to war for you woman." Emma nipped at her bottom lip and kissed her deeply. Regina went to roll on top of her but she stopped her. "Ah-ah, answer the question. You know pretty much everything about any significant ex I've had." she stated</p><p>"No there have only ever been one night stands, besides Mallory Drake, no one else is even memorable. She was my friend growing up, she and I slept together a few times in college when she transferred for law school... she was there for me when I was grieving over my father but then... she said some really hurtful shit to me one night and I kicked her out of my place. I blocked her number after that and changed mine and I haven't seen or heard from her since." Regina sighed. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Emma pouted and ran her fingers through her hair.  She kissed her again and after a while she started giggling. </p><p>"What are giggling about?" Regina asked.</p><p>"My mother said you had a type too, I guess she was right about that part." she chuckled and Regina blushed, hushing her up with a kiss. </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>November went by quickly, and on Thanksgiving break everyone's families all got together. Thanksgiving day Emma, Henry and David were out giving food out at the few shelters in town, while Mary and Regina were at her house cooking the dinner. Regina suggested they have dinner at her house and surprisingly everyone jumped at the idea. So that night Regina, all the Swans, even Adam who flew into town, Ruby, Granny, Jefferson and his daughter Grace, and Graham.</p><p>All 12 of them joined around two big tables pushed together and enjoyed a very tasty dinner, and ate some really good desserts too. Regina's mother called her that day after week's of only sending emails and texts messages, telling her Happy Thanksgiving and hinting at how she may be coming back to Storybrooke for the holidays.</p><p>" Are you spending Thanksgiving with Kathrine again this year, dear?" Cora asked</p><p>"No mother...I actually hosted a dinner here at the house this year?" Regina revealed.</p><p>"Really? Well that must be refreshing. Who was all in attendance?"</p><p>Regina took a breath, they were finally doing this.</p><p>"My girlfriend, her family, Ruby and Granny Lucas were also here, and a few of my girlfriend's friends."</p><p>"A girlfriend? Well this is the first I'm hearing of this... Well go on who is she? How long have you two been together? Does she know about your...?" Cora fired off questions.</p><p>"Emma...Emma Swan," She revealed but Cora stayed quiet. " Emma moved back to Storybrooke almost three months ago... she moved backed into their home next door with her two kids."</p><p>"Two kids?!...Regina you can't be with a woman who has two kids already. That girl is only what? Two years younger than you, and she has two kids?"</p><p>"Yes mother, she does. Henry her little boy, he just turned 10 back in August and a little 2 year old daughter named Harleigh, she's the sweetest." </p><p>"She named her son Henry?" </p><p>"After my father, yes." </p><p>"And he's 10 years old? That means she had him at just what? 18? 19? Regina are you really in a relationship with a woman with two kids? Do they even have the same father?"</p><p>"I am really in a relationship with her mother. And no the kids have different fathers. And yes Emma knows about me, she's known for years." </p><p>"You told her?"</p><p>"No Emma and I never really spoke when we were younger but she found out through gossip in the school. I never told you because I didn't want to hear your mouth about it." Regina sighed. "Emma and I started talking and getting to know each other better after she moved back, she and father were really close before he...before he died." </p><p>"Yes...I remember looking out the window and seeing her hung over the fence talking to him." Cora rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yes she told me about it all. She and I have been doing well, and her kids are great. She's accepted me from the very beginning. Flaws and all." Regina looked back through the window and saw Emma standing next to Henry who was on a stool as they washed dishes together.  </p><p>"Well of course she would." Cora stated and Regina looked at the phone shocked, the conversation took a turn. "I simply want you to be happy, dear. I know I played a big part in doing the exact opposite and I am really so sorry for that Regina."</p><p>Regina starred at the phone, "...I-It's alright I'm fine now. I-...Mother are you ok?"</p><p>"I am hoping that I will be. I’m glad that you’ve found someone Regina truly...I want us to spend the holidays together. Maybe your sister and her family could come to Storybrooke this Christmas and we all spend it together...as a family."</p><p>"I-...well they spent Christmas here last year but I... I'm sure if you mentioned it she'd comeback. Or simply figure where we could all spend it...together." Regina replied a little bewildered.</p><p>"That's good. Ok. Would you ask her?" Cora asked</p><p>"Yes I can...Mother are you truly alright? Are you sick? You would tell us if you were sick wouldn't you?" Regina asked and fired off questions, she and her mother hadn't always had the best relationship but she was still her mother. </p><p>Cora chuckled and on her end from her home in New York, she sat at the table alone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Yes dear, if I wasn’t I would indeed let you and your sister know.” She sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina nodded her head along and they spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up the phone. Walking back inside Regina smiled as Emma and Henry turned to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can take it from here, little prince.” Regina patted his shoulder. She had started calling him little prince and he loved it because it was just for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Awesome! I’m so tired I think I ate too much.” Henry dried his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, four pieces of pie will to do that to you kid.” Emma chuckled and he stuck his tongue out at her and walked away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina joined her and Emma bumped her hip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How is your mother?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good? I told her about you and the kids and us. And she said she just wanted to make sure I was happy.” Regina’s eyebrows furred. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s a good thing, baby.” Emma nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I know, she started to apologize for stuff. And asked if we could have Christmas as a family again. I asked her if she was dying.” Regina scuffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure she’s just missing you and probably lonely.” Emma scuffed too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well she said she wasn’t sick so...yeah... I told her I would mention it to Zelena and then get back to her.” Regina finished and the finished the last dish that wasn’t soaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma dried her hands and turned to her and smiled. “Hopefully you can al get together. Family is very important.” She kissed her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina nodded her agreement and just hoped that her mother wasn't trying to play any games. So she asked Zelena and her older sister agreed and let her mother know that they could have Christmas here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina counted down the weeks till the joyous holiday and was making sure the house was in tip top shape, not that it wasn’t. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zelena and her family flew into Maine from Texas and Cora flew in from New York. Emma already knew Cora but had never met Zelena. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Regina didn’t even know she had a sister till she was a freshman in college, but Zelena knew about Regina. So when she found out her younger sister had been in California where she was, she reached out to. They formed a good bond quickly, Zelena accepted Regina for who she was even going as far as hooking her up with women.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cora arrived first and Regina and Emma drove to the airport to pick her up. When Regina saw her mother, she saw how she looked a bit skinnier than the last time she saw her. Her hair was placed in a neat ponytail but her hair wasn’t as red, and her eyes just looked aged. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>When Cora got close enough, Regina stepped away from Emma and let herself be pulled into a hug. She looked so shocked and surprised but she returned the embrace. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Hello my dear. Oh! You look like you’ve gotten taller.” Cora pulled back and looked her over. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Regina stepped back still a bit shocked. “Hello mother...and yes I suppose I have.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cora looked to Emma. “And you Ms. Swan you definitely have changed since I last saw you.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Please call me Emma. It’s good to see you again, Ms. Hart.” Emma smiled. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Then I insist you call me Cora.” She smiled back. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They left the almost crowded airport and made their way back to Storybrooke. They sat down and ate a meal at Granny’s, where Cora met Henry and Harleigh and Emma’s parents. The little Swans were honestly a treat to be around, it had been a while since Cora was around children. She had only visited Zelena after she had her daughter, and had only ever done FaceTime calls and sent her birthday gifts since she was born. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cora stayed in one of the rooms in the Mills house, and Regina showed her all the changes she made. She and Regina managed to have a decent night alone. The next day Zelena and her family flew in and got a rental car, driving from the airport to town.  </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Regina offered to cook Christmas dinner, Cora never really made the meals for them that was more her father’s specialty. Zelena could barely cook but she still managed to help out in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The town was having a concert and Christmas fair, so that week, Regina took Robin to the fair accompanied by Emma and the little Swans. Cora joined them too, while Zelena and her husband spent some alone time together on a date. Regina had fun at the fair when they went, besides the screaming kids running around the open space. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry and the two girls were having a blast but eventually he wanted to run off and be a big boy. Regina and Cora had taken Robin to get on a specific ride and Emma and the littles were standing near the foods. She was holding her daughter because apparently she couldn’t eat fries and walk at the same time with all these people around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom can I go try to win some prizes with my friends? Please?!” Henry pointed over to too little boys Emma knew to be Nick and Peter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma pondered on it and Henry wrapped his arms around her side where harleigh wasn’t perched on her hip and looked up her with puppy dog eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh goodness Kid.” Emma laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. They had to get him a haircut soon. “Fine.” Emma started and Henry smiled real big. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But! You are not to leave this fair. It’s 3 now, I want to meet us at the snow cone booth at...mmm 4:30.” Emma looked at her watch. “Pay attention to the time.” she finished. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry already knew the whole speech about strangers and what not. Emma handed him a two $10s and he ran off.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You think that was a good idea?” Emma looked to Harleigh who she was holding while she ate fries on her hip. Harleigh just shrugged her and sucked the ketchup off of the fry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina, Robin and Cora came back and Robin was in Regina’s arms giggling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where’s Henry?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He ditched us for his friends.” Emma ate fry Harleigh offered her. “Don’t worry I told him to meet us at the snow cone booth in an hour and half. He’ll probably come back before then when he runs out of money.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina nodded her head and Harleigh offered her a fry too. She took it and kissed the little blondes cheek, getting a bright smile from the toddler. Cora just stood by and watched the exchange, her daughter was really happy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina had already put up their tree before everyone arrived but didn’t decorate it. So together, she, Zelena, and Robin and Cora, all decorated the tree. Over at the Swans, Emma and the kids did the same, Emma wrapped the lights around the tree and the kids laughed at her as she managed to get all tangled in them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Christmas Eve, after baking cookies with Robin and helping Zelena put her to bed. Regina brought over some gifts she’d got for the kids and put them under their oddly colored tree. The lights were green and yellow. The kids insisted on going to bed early because there were a lot of presents under that tree and they were just so excited. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma was in the kitchen cleaning up from cooking when Regina came over. She was bending over putting trays away when she felt the woman pressed against her backside. Emma smirked and pushed her back, standing up straight she turned and saw Regina’s hand hovering in the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up she saw the woman was holding mistletoe in between her fingers. She smiled and chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now you have to kiss me.” Regina smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And kiss her Emma did, breathless in fact. Regina took her pressed up against the kitchen wall that night, before she went back home and they both went to bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry and Harleigh dragged Emma out of bed the next morning, but she made them wait until her parents arrived to open presents so she made breakfast instead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Merry Christmas, mi amor! - R</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Have the little ones started opening gifts yet? - R </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Merry Christmas, baby! -E</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>And they’re about to my parents just arrived. -E </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Ok, let me know when you open your gifts - R</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Oh? Sneaky I see. I have your gifts in my room. -E </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>I really like the sound of those gifts. -R </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Actual gifts, goofy. You just had me last night, pushed up against a wall. You’re thinking about me again already? -E</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>I think about you all the time, bebita. -R </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>I do too. Are you coming over after presents? - E</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>I will be there as soon as we’re done. -R</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma and everyone gathered near the tree and the kids tore through their many gifts. Mary was set on spoiling her granddaughter apparently. Harleigh sat in David’s lap and opened all her gifts, letting out oohs and aah’s at all the nice toys and pretty clothes she had gotten. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry was zooming through his gifts and punching the air, seeing that he got pretty much everything on his list. There was a big box under the tree from Regina to him and he opened it and found a customized riding helmet. He was really set on being a real cowboy apparently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they were all done, Emma took them to the back and Henry jumped for joy at the trampoline he saw in the backyard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No way! You actually got it! Thank you Mom!” Henry crushed her in a hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re welcome,” Emma laughed and ran her hands through his hair. “Thank your grandfather for setting it up and hauling it back there.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kids ran off to jump on the trampoline and Emma watched them from inside, cleaning up the kitchen. Mary walked up to her holding a bunch of wrapping paper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’s another box under the tree for you Em.” Mary stated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma walked over and picked it up, sitting down she opened the box. Inside the box, was three other small boxes and under those boxes were a bag. Emma opened the three little boxes, two containing a set of necklaces and earrings each and the other contained a flower necklace that held Emma’s birth month flower. Under them, Emma lifted up a tote bag she had been eyeing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How did she know I-“ Emma smiled and shook her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just then there was a knocked at the door, Emma walked over and pulled the door open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Merry Christmas, Ms. Emma!” Robin smiled up at her where she was standing in front of Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Robin! Merry Christmas, honey!,” Emma let them in. “Did you get everything on your wish list?” She asked and Robin nodded her head vigorously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma smiled and Robin ran off to join Henry and Harleigh in the back on the trampoline. They watched her run off and Emma turned back to Regina, she was dressed comfortable and had her hair up in a middle ponytail. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Merry Christmas.” Emma stepped in closer and kissed her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm Merry Christmas.” Regina put her hands on Emma’s waist before she could pull away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll be right back with your gifts. One sec.” Emma pulled back and went up the stairs. Regina bit her lip, debating if she should and eventually followed her up the stairs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina walked in and found Emma with two boxes, Emma turned around and chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just couldn’t wait huh?” She cheesed and Regina smiled and blushed shaking her head no. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She walked the rest of the way and took the woman into her arms, connecting their lips again. It turned deep and Regina could taste the faint hint of cinnamon on the blondes tongue. Emma moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm...thank you for my gifts.” Emma pecked at her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are very welcome.” Regina ran her hands over her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How did you know I wanted that bag?” Emma raised one eyebrow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I may have seen it open on your laptop one night.” Regina shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma chuckled and shook her head and backed up. “Well open the ones I got you. Some are from the kids actually and the others are from me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sat on the bed and Regina did just that. Regina opened the boxes and the first gift from the kids was a new watering can and a gardening hat they thought she’d really like. Then she pulled out a black reel viewer and looked up to Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Click the thing and look into it.” Emma laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So she did, hoping she didn’t look stupid. She pressed down on the lever and pictures of her and Emma started to go by. It was pictures from the many dates they’d had been on over the last few months. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh Emma...this is beautiful.” Regina said adoringly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked into the box again and there was some perfume Emma had got her and pair of Ugg slippers and some candles because Regina loved candles. Regina placed everything back into the box and pulled Emma into her lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you,” she kissed her lips. “I love everything.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?” Emma smiled and pecked her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes...” Regina leaned back and took Emma with her back with her, running her hands over Emma’s thighs. “And I love you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma pulled back from and looked down at her face, smiling she brought her hand up and pinched Regina’s lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Say that again.” Emma smiled, she needed reassurance. Regina chuckled at her stunned look and pulled her impossibly close wrapping her arm around Emma’s waist, she brought hand up and cupped the side of her face, she looked Emma right in the eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am in love with you, Emma Swan.” Regina reinstated, she leaned in and pecked her thin lips. “I. Love. You.” She said between each kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh thank god.” Emma let out a playful breath of relief as she attacked Regina’s lips. She pulled back and her eyes looked a little misty. “I’m in love with you too Regina...Gods, for the longest time, I didn’t want to mess anything up.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Never.” Regina shook her head. “Admitting it only would’ve made me love you more.” She rubbed the tip of her nose on Emma’s cheek. “I’m in this for real with you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma looked at her with so much love in her eyes, and kissed her passionately. Man she really wished the house was empty right now. They rolled around the bed and Regina kissed her till she was breathless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Five days went by till it was New Years Eve, Zelena and her little family retuned to Texas but Cora stayed in Storybrooke for New Years. Emma’s parent hosted a New Years party at their new home by the lake, and it was a pretty nice turn out. </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Henry was outside running around chasing his friends Nick and Peter around with sparklers. Emma was holding Harleigh and holding a sparkler in her other hand, the girl like the pretty flaming lights but from a distance. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Music was blasting and people were inside the house and outside the house, eating food and chatting, playing games. David set up this really big screen outside to project the count down on and there was a scheduled fireworks later happening on the lake. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>There was more than enough food this time around, thanks to Ruby’s friend Tiana. She catered the party and even made 9 dozen of her famous powdered beignets.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> By 11:58 everyone was full and standing outside surrounded around the screen. Henry held his party hat down on his head and ran past people to get to his family and the count down started, everyone shouting along. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone shouted. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Emma and Regina shared a sweet kiss, as Henry jumped around. He turned around and jumped into Regina’s arms and they all shared a loving embrace, Henry’s arms wrapped around both of their necks. Regina tickled him in her arms and he laughed trying to get away. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The music started playing again and the fireworks started. Regina and Emma both hugged their parents and drinking and laughing along with friends as the night carried on. When the kids started to get tired around 2 AM they finally decided to call it a night. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Emma and Cora were in the front seats of the truck and Regina and the kids were sitting in back knocked out by the time the pulled up to the house. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cora looked back and saw how Henry and Regina were leaning on one another, he had his arms wrapped around Regina’s arm and Regina had her arm over him. Harleigh had her little body turned to the side in her car seat, reaching out with her right arm hand on Regina’s face. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“They really treasure her I see.” Cora chuckled and Emma looked back laughing too. She took out her phone and snapped a photo of the three. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“They look up to her so much. If we didn’t end up dating I’m sure they would have still managed to have her wrapped around their fingers. That fence wouldn’t have stood a chance.” Emma joked and cut the truck off.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I’m happy she allowed me to spend this time with her. Getting to see her like this...it’s all I have wanted for a while now.” Cora admitted. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“If it wasn’t me...I’m positive she would have found someone to love her. There’s someone out there for everyone. I’m just glad it was me you know.” She looked at Cora and grinned. “I’m so grateful that despite everything she still wants to love me.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Love her even when she doesn’t or even when you don’t...hold onto her tight and don’t let her go. If I can ever give you any advice it would be that. I learned my lesson the hard way.” Cora smiled sadly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Emma looked back and starred at them adoringly. She felt her heart pound at the thought of going through everything with Regina. She wanted to be with her for a very long time, through the good and the bad. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yeah she definitely wasn’t letting go. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s about to go down in the next few chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Messy Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regina comes face to face with some old demons from her past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew its messy. But still good. SwanQueen is still endgame.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina and Emma were the happiest they’d been in a long time. January flew by but the cold weather was still very much around. When February came, they celebrated Regina’s 31st birthday together on February 1st. Regina didn’t want anything big for the occasion but Emma planned a beautiful brunch for her. She even managed to get Regina’s friend Ella and Vanessa to come. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was still pretty cold outside, so Regina was dressed in a beautiful tan coat, a white longsleeve blouse some blue cuffed jeans and some white boots. Emma managed to make sure her outfit sort matched with Regina’s. Regina was grateful to be surrounded by people who cared about her. They ended the brunch with Regina blowing out her candles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So Millsy, when were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend? And Emma Swan no less, shame of you for keeping her a secret.” Ella teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“From us you mean. Imagine my surprise getting a call telling you your best friend had a girlfriend you knew nothing about.” Vanessa added on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We just hadn’t talked in a while.” Regina shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah and who’s fault is that.” Vanessa poked her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Regina swatted her hand away. “Quit that.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Valentine’s Day came around, Emma and Regina both agreed to 4 gifts maximum seeing as the whole be celebrating 4 months of being together soon. That morning when the kids woke up, they woke up to heart shaped pancakes and special notes Emma had hidden around the house. They had a little valentine’s day scavenger hunt that lead to jars of candy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina’s doorbell rang that morning and she opened the door to find Maurice French on her doorstep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good Morning, Regina! I have a delivery for you. It’s pretty big.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina let him bring the hefty bouquet into the kitchen and he placed it on the counter. It was a Coral Rose bouquet, but it had like over 70 roses. Regina thanked him and leaned in to literally smell the roses. Maybe she could plant these in a section in the garden.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma got Kattie to come over after lunch and watch the kids for the afternoon while she was just next door with Regina. Emma came over with her gifts in hand and Regina pulled her inside and attacked her lips. Emma put everything down on the coffee table and saw the set up Regina had done to the house. There were candles and heart shaped balloons and rose petals all around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina kissed her passionately and picked her up, taking Emma upstairs and showing her the room. On the bed there were rose petals on the bed that spelt “Te Amo”, there was a white rose bear sitting in the middle of the heart and Regina put bags of gummy bears next to it. A box was there as well and she opened it and saw that it was a spa kit with all kinds of essential oils. Regina told her she’d gladly rub her down with them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
Emma had a bright smile on her lips and got onto her knees on the bed and leaned up to kiss her. Regina walked over to a canvas that was turned around and showed Emma what she had done. It was a painting of the night they went to see the lanterns. Regina must have recreated one of the photos Emma put into her reel viewer because she and Regina were both in the painting, standing and embracing each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina, this is so beautiful.” Emma starred at it in awe, running her finger tips over it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a beautiful moment.” Regina grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They went back down stairs and Regina showed her everything she’d made for dinner, and had a platter of bear claws keeping warm in oven. After eating the delicious meal and blowing out a few candles. Emma showed her the rest of gifts, a white box with a board in the that read “You are my Happily Ever After” with their names and the date of September 26th on it and it lit up too. It wasn’t the day they went public with their relationship but Emma was hers that day for sure. Emma presented her with a little box that contained a house key, and Regina laughed as she pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both laughed and kissed each other deeply, exchanging keys, apparently they had the same ideas. The last box Regina pulled to her and opened it, she saw that it was filled with lingerie in like 12 different colors. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“14 actually.” Emma smiled and bit her bottom lip. “You pick which one you want to see me in and I will wear it for you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I rather see you completely naked.” Regina looked up and smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm I bet. Dig deeper there’s something else in there.” Emma leaned her elbows on the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina moved her hand around till she wrapped her fingers around something. She pulled it out and her eyes fell on a thick purple wand vibrator and hanging from it was a pair of handcuffs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“7 intensive levels, waterproof and a heat setting for better experience.” Emma stated and reached over to grab the handcuffs. “And these...are for me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina starred at her with such a hungry look in her eyes, even though she just ate. She moved quick but Emma was quicker and squealed and laughed as she got up out of Regina’s reach, making the woman chase her up the stairs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emma! Get over here!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s giggles and laughter could be heard all the way downstairs.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Presidents Day, St. Patrciks Day, April Fools, Passover, Good Friday, Easter and everyday in between they spent together making beautiful memories together and with the kids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma and Regina celebrated six months of being together, Regina gifted her with some new toys for them to play with. Regina was so glad to be getting sex on a regular basis and was so happy Emma allowable her to experiment and find out new things about themselves and what they liked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sex for Emma had been pretty, vanilla-ish before she started having sex with Regina. Regina was so proud, and reassured Emma she didn’t think she was some kind of whore. She liked that Emma knew what she wanted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In late April, Regina started receiving these phone calls where she would pick up but no one would speak, it was just dead silence on the other end. Regina just stopped answering and blocked the number with a Canadian area code. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One day in April, Regina’s mother called and told her some current events. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh! Dear I was in Vancouver this past weekend for work and I ran into Mallory Drake.” Cora recalled. “Apparently she lives there now.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh...” Regina commented disinterested. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you two were friends in college whatever happened between you?” Cora asked. “She said she hadn’t spoken to you in years.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s just best not to have certain people in your life, Mother. She was one of those people.” Regina sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She hadn’t mentioned you to had a falling out. Oh Regina, I’m sorry she asked for your number and I-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You gave her my number.” Regina knew where she was going with this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did. If I had known I wouldn’t have, Regina. I wouldn’t even have spoken to her.” Cora said regretfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-it fine mother, really...This number has been calling me for the last few days but every time I answered it was just silent, so I blocked it...If that was her it makes sense but I don’t know.” Regina twisted leisurely in her desk chair.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you going to unblock the number now that you know or well may know who it is.” Cora asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-...If she wanted to speak to me she would have said something. Spoken up.” Regina huffed annoyed. “No I won’t unblock the number.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina then received a phone call from Vanessa a few days later, on Saturday. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You won’t believe who I just got off the with.” Vanessa blanched from her couch in her home in Boston. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mallory.” Vanessa revealed, “She and havent spoken in over 5 years and suddenly she calls me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What did she want?” Regina winced. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She was asking about you. Said how she had been trying to call after she got your number from you mother, but apparently she’s blocked?...And why is she blocked, Millsy?” Vanessa pressed and Regina just gave her a short summary of why she cut the blonde woman off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why is trying to talk to you then?” Vanessa asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have no clue, we haven’t spoken in years.” Regina shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When I last spoke to her 5 years ago she was engaged to this man and had a little girl.” Vanessa shrugged too. “Maybe she wants to apologize?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t care for apologies, my life is great! I just want to be left alone and spend my time with my fam-“ Regina caught herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your family. Its ok to admit it, Millsy. I remember you pining over the little Swan in high school, believe me when I say I’m not surprised that you have fallen head first into her pond.” Vanessa teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was not pining.” Regina scrunched her nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mhmm whatever you say.” Vanessa scuffed. “Well don’t worry I won’t speak of you to Mallory.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina thanked her and finishing cooking, Emma and kids were coming over for dinner tonight and then they were watching movies. They wound up sleeping over, the kids took a guest bed, and spent Saturday together as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sunday, April 26, The kids and Emma went home that morning so Henry could do his assignments and Regina was in her office getting caught up on some work when the doorbell rang. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina sighed and got up, Emma had a key so it wasn’t her. Walking to the door, Regina turned the nob and pulled the door back to reveal a demon standing on her porch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory Drake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><p>“Hello, Regina.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Regina looked annoyed already.</p></div><div><p>“I haven’t seen you in 10 years I thought we could catch up.” Mallory looked her up and down. </p></div><div><p>“I’m good thanks.” Regina went to close the door. </p></div><div><p>“Regina I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t important.” Mallory scuffed, “We need to talk...please.” she pushed. </p></div><div><p>Regina sighed and really thought about it. “Fine but make it quick.” she moved back. “Come in.” </p></div><div><p>“You’ve really switched this place around.” Mallory looked around. </p></div><div><p>Regina didn’t acknowledge her comment and walked over to the kitchen, pouring herself some cider. Even though she didn’t want to she looked over her shoulder. </p></div><div><p>“Would you like a drink?” Regina asked. </p></div><div><p>“No, thank you. I’m sober over 8 years now.” Mallory stated. </p></div><div><p>“It’s non alcoholic.” Regina revealed. </p></div><div><p>“In that case, sure why not.” Mallory sighed and put her purse on the table. She would really need a drink for this conversation. </p></div><div><p>Regina brought the drinks over and they both sat down, Mallory rung her hands together and was too quiet. </p></div><div><p>“Mallory I was working before you showed up at my door. If we’re just going to sit here in silence then i’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Regina clenched her jaw. </p></div><div><p>“Did your mother tell you she saw me?” Mallory asked and bit the inside of her cheek. </p></div><div><p>“She did.” Regina kept it quick and short. </p></div><div><p>“She gave me your number and...I was trying to call you but-“ </p></div><div><p>“You called and the line was silent. How you expected me to know it was you is beyond me.” </p></div><div><p>“You blocked the number, my number, again.” Mallory scuffed. “You even managed to get our friends to shun me.” </p></div><div><p>“Both times were warranted, I can guarantee you.” Regina huffed. </p></div><div><p>“Regina I didn’t come here to fight with you ok? I know I was a mess back then and I hurt you in my sloppiness. I was in such a bad place, I had no more money, and I had no where to go...I woke up after that night and instantly regretted my actions, Regina. You didn’t deserve the way that, the way I spoke to you.” </p></div><div><p>“No, no I did not.” Regina looked away. </p></div><div><p>“I tried to call you but, you blocked my number and I tried coming by to see you but you where never there...I went to rehab though, that same week we fought and I got clean...I had to Regina because I was pregnant.” Mallory sighed and her eyes were sad. </p></div><div><p>Regina’s eyes snapped up to hers and she felt herself stop breathing. </p></div><div><p>“Pregnant?...Pregnant by who?” Regina whispered and Mallory scuffed and shook her head looking down. </p></div><div><p>“I checked myself into rehab and they did blood work and samples, every month to make sure we weren’t cheating...my nurse came back with my chart one day and she...she told me I was 8 weeks pregnant.” </p></div><div><p>Regina just starred at her, blinking and not saying anything. So she continued on. </p></div><div><p>“I tried to call you. I tried reaching out every way I possibly could. Your sister wouldn’t hear anything I had to say. Hell I even sent you a letter.” Mallory sat back and sighed. </p></div><div><p>“I changed my number.” Regina blinked.</p></div><div><p>“Yeah...I spoke to someone at the University and they set me up in this apartment so that I had somewhere to stay...I was able to continue my classes throughout my pregnancy...I found support groups and managed to get another job.” she explained.  </p></div><div><p>“I think the last time I actually saw you was walking down a path on campus. I wanted to walk up to you and tell you how sorry I was. But...I didn’t I was scared of you rejecting me right out there in public. Rejecting my baby.” Mallory shuddered. </p></div><div><p>“I would have never-“ Regina was chest was rising and falling a bit heavy, and her mouth was gaped open. “I never would have done that. Ever.” </p></div><div><p>“Yeah your ice cold shoulder led me to believe otherwise.” Mallory tsked.</p></div><div><p>It got quiet for a minute. </p></div><div><p>“And you had the baby?” Regina questioned. </p></div><div><p>“Yes. A little girl... She was born on February 16...she weighed 6 and half pounds and had a head full of hair...I named her Lilith, she prefers to go by Lily, less serious she says.” Mallory smiled a little. </p></div><div><p>Regina sighed and her eyes fluttered, she was most definitely having a panic attack but she still looked ok. She was 31 now and the last timed she saw Mallory she was 21. She was 22 by the time the girl was born but that meant she was already 9 years old this year. </p></div><div><p>A 9 year old daughter...she had a 9 year old kid that she knew nothing about. </p></div><div><p>“Who else knew?” Regina huffed.</p></div><div><p>“No one knew that the baby was yours, Vanessa and Ella just knew that I’d had a baby. After a few years I met my ex-husband and married him, Vanessa and I stopped talking after a few years.” Mallory explained. </p></div><div><p>“So why tell me now? Why come here and tell about her now Mallory?” Regina looked very upset. </p></div><div><p>“Lily was 5 when I married Zachary. When she was old enough to understand I told her about you. She’s seen old photos I managed to save, but those didn’t really satisfy her. She’s older now and she asks me a lot of questions about you and about her grandparents. Most of which I don’t have the answers to.” Mallory sighed. “After seeing your mother I thought...I owe it to Lily...and to you to at least reach out. I called and each time I just couldn’t get my mouth to start forming words. Then I realized you blocked the number, and I had to make the hard decision to come her and speak to you before Lily hopped on a plane to come find you herself and be rejected.” She finished. </p></div><div><p>“I would never have done that, Mal...” Regina looked sad and defeated. “Gods...you should’ve...you should’ve told me!” She hissed. “Or told Vanessa. Or come back here and told my mother. Something!” </p></div><div><p>“Were you even listening?! I tried to reach out to you Regina!” Mallory yelled. </p></div><div><p>“Well you didn’t try everything!” Regina growled. </p></div><div><p>“I couldn’t hop on a plane with no money Regina.” </p></div><div><p>“Well why not tell Vanessa! Or Ella?! Or someone! Maldición!” She cursed in spanish.</p></div><div><p>“Because you painted me out to them as this evil junkie. No one wanted to even speak to me Regina! I was alone.” Mallory tapped the table.  </p></div><div><p>“You didn’t have to be!”</p></div><div><p>“You didn’t make it exactly fucking easy for me Regina!” </p></div><div><p>“You robbed me of being in my daughters life, Mallory!” Regina stood up quickly and the chair scrapped against the floor. “9 years?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!” </p></div><div><p>Looking down and Mallory she had a hard scowl on her face. But behind Mallory, Regina saw Emma standing there wide eyed and shocked. Regina stepped around the table but stopped herself, Emma looked her up and down and over at Mallory, her keys in her hand. </p></div><div><p>“I um...called your phone but you weren’t picking up.” </p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will try to write more soon i have finals to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma meets Mallory and sits through a heavy conversation between the woman and her girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said, SwanQueen is endgame no matter what. But it’s not really a fic if there isn’t some drama and conflict along the way. That’s just my opinion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina‘s heart might’ve actually fallen into her stomach. Emma was standing there holding a container of something  and shifting uncomfortably on her toes. It was dead quiet for too long but Regina took deep breath and walked towards her girlfriend. The closer she got the more she could the worry in Emma’s eyes. She didn’t stop until their toes were practically touching and Emma had to look up at her. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Regina had such a conflicted gaze, as she tried to form words. So Emma started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you alright?” Emma looked her over. Regina let out a deep shaky breath and her shoulders dropped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No I-. Come with me.” Regina rushed out and then all but dragged Emma around the corner and down the hall to her office. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina?” Emma called her name as she frantically rummaged through the bottom drawer in her desk before she pulled out a bottle of dark whiskey. “Regina, hey.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma put down her keys and the container as Regina was taking a long sip of the dark liquid. Emma walked over and gently took it away from. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright. Alright. Give this to me.” Emma screwed the top and put it on the desk. She rubbed the woman’s back as she coughed and hissed from the burn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina got herself under control eventually and Emma wrapped one arm around her as she rubbed her back. Regina wrapped her arm around the blondes neck and pulled her in front of her chest, melting into the warm embrace. Emma had her face buried into Regina’s neck with her arms wrapped under shoulders, and she just held her tight. Regina melted more into the embrace and closed her eyes, Emma could hear her heart beating so rapidly against her ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How are you hugging me like this after what you just heard?” Regina sighed </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because I love you.” Emma simply put it. “And I don’t know what I just heard but...I give great hugs and you looked like you really needed one.” she shrugged and held her tighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina was quiet for a minute and Emma felt her breathing getting heavier. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How can I have a child, Emma?...A 9 year old child.” Regina slumped against her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think you know how making a baby works.” Emma teased and Regina scuffed and shook her head. “No I’m sorry.” she quickly moved as Regina was about to pull away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma kept a tight grip and pulled her head back to look at her face, and her heart pulled. Regina had tears in her eyes and looked so defeated, Emma rose up on her toes and wrapped her arms around her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It will be alright Regina.” Emma gave her a slight grin and kissed her cheek and over her nose, across to her other cheek. “I’m hoping that it will be at least.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina placed her chin on her shoulder and sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So that’s Mallory huh?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes...I was working after you all went back home and she showed up at the door...My mother told me she’d run into her a few weeks ago. She gave her my number because Mallory asked for it, she didn’t know we weren’t on good terms...This number started calling a few days ago but whenever I answered no one spoke. So I blocked the number...Turns out it was her...and now she’s here.” Regina pulled away and sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina ran a hand over her face and groaned, “And now apparently I have a child.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma walked them over to the couch Regina had in her office and sat down, patting the seat for the woman to join her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you going to do?” Emma asked and Regina looked lost for words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-I don’t know. I haven’t seen her in years and now she shows up claiming she had my child. Things were finally going good, I was fine! I am happy here with you and Henry and Harleigh. I don’t want a child by someone else! I wanted your-“ Regina stopped herself and slowed down, closing her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma stayed quiet, she was smiling on the inside though, if Regina didn’t stop she was sure she was going to tell her she wanted her baby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you use condoms with her? Or was she on birth control?...Are you going to get a DNA test?” she asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina thought about it...She and Mal always used condoms. There was one time when she woke from a night of drinking that she woke up and Mallory was in her bed. But there was a high possibility that Mal was sleeping around with other people when they were. Before she answered a voice spoke up from near the entrance of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She looks just like you, there’s no need for one.” Mallory was standing in the doorway, her hands in the pocket of her long coat.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina and Emma both turned their attention to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why are you back here?” Regina groaned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You two have been back here for a while. I was just going to tell you I was leaving.” Mallory rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There were other people you slept with at the University.” Regina pointed out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes but you were the last one, and the only one for while. We didn’t use a condom every time Regina... Lily has this full head dark brown hair and her eyes are brown, this golden brown and she looks just like you I can’t stress that enough. If you want a DNA test I will gladly have one done.” Mallory sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good because I do.” Regina scuffed. “I wasn’t thinking before but yes I do. You can’t just show up at my door claiming I have a child by you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I should let you both talk in private. I’m just going to head back ho-“ Emma was looking at Regina and went to get up but Regina stopped her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No! Stay.” Regina panicked and grabbed her wrist, Emma couldn’t leave now. “If you can I mean...do you have to go check on-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can stay.” Emma nodded and put her hand over the one gripping her wrist. Her dad had come over so she wanted to bring Regina some food. She just didn’t know this is what she’d be walking into. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory looked at the exchange and mentally rolled her eyes and she sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I understand your hostility towards me, Regina but Lily doesn’t deserve it. She’s got your temper that’s for sure...The DNA test would only prove that she is yours, and when it does you’re going to need to make a decision on whether or not you want to be in her life.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you had even given me the chance I would have been there from the very beginning.” Regina hissed and shot up. “This would’ve been handle 9 years ago.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma was just sitting there with her hands on her knees, looking up at them both. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not the only one at fault here, you need to remember that. I tried...” Mallory sighed. “Look we’re staying at the B&amp;B in town-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We?! She’s here? In Storybrooke?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s 9! I can’t leave her alone, while I’m over 3,000 miles across the country. School was already out for her.” Mallory reasoned. “She’s with my friend Belle and her son right now.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of nose with her hand on her hip. Mallory looked her up and down and then turned her attention to Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m Mallory by the way...If she hadn’t mentioned that.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uum Yeah... I know, we went to school together.” Emma nodded. “Emma. Emma Swan.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory looked over her face, she did recognize the blonde, but she never really associated herself with the lower class man. Belle told her that Regina had been dating someone recently when she saw her earlier. She didn’t expect to find this woman though, she was beautiful definitely not what she had been in high school if she thinks about it real hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She and Emma had many similarities in looks Mallory just had blue eyes and fuller lips, maybe a longer face, and her hair was straight while Emma’s was curly and wavy, but they looked like they could be related if anyone didn’t know. Mallory looked her over, Emma was skinny and had a young look and a baby face while Mallory still looked older but good, real good. At 31, she had this fresh but aged look to her face, like she had been through some things, she actually looked like a lawyer in an all mens law firm. <em>(Think of Mal’s actress Kristen in 1997 when she was actually 31 in Romy and Michele’s High School Reunion, that’s how she looks.) </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory came here to finally tell Regina about their child, and possibly win Regina back, have a family together. With Emma in the way she couldn’t do that, she internally rolled her eyes. But she wasn’t one to back down very easily, her husband had cheated on her and had a child by some whore she absolutely hated. So she divorced him and she hasn’t been with any one in about a year, but she knew if she tried hard enough she could get Regina back. They had enough history and she knew now there was no way she would deny their child. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina had her hands on her hips and ran a hand through her hair, put her weight on one hip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can meet Lily and we can have the test done as soon as you want.” Mallory reasoned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This isn’t just some quick meet and greet, Mallory, this is my life you’re barging into. And what about Lily’s life?! What if the test comes back and she isn’t mine huh? What then?! You have her believing I’m her mother when there’s a good chance that I’m not. And you come here and spring this on me! Did you even look into someone else possibly being her father?! If she isn’t mine what are you going to do then?” Regina shouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina I know that she is. There was no one else I’d even had unprotected sex with.” Mallory scuffed, well as far as she remembered, she thought. “Believe me when I say, I didn’t want to come here. But you left me no choice when you blocked me... I figured this was better than hearing it over the phone.” Mallory sighed and shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“...How long are you in town for?” Regina finally relented after a while. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For however long we need to be. I’m prepared to leave whenever I need to.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina sighed and tapped her foot, she looked down at it and looked down at Emma who was starring at her hands. Emma looked up at her and gave her a slight grin, she reached out and touched Regina’s thigh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina wanted to scream, she just got Emma and the kids and they were happy.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tomorrow then.” Regina concluded and look back up at Mallory. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tomorrow what?” The blonde asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will call to make and appointment at the hospital and tomorrow we will go in to have every possible test done to prove if what you’re telling me is true.” Regina clarified, “I’m not sure how long the results will take however.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory nodded her head along, “And do you want to meet her before hand?” she added. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-...” Regina didn’t know if she was ready for that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What about breakfast?” Emma voice popped in from beside her, she looked down at her and gave her a sad smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Breakfast at Granny’s? Will 8 o’clock work?” Regina turned back to Mallory. There wasn’t ever going to be a time were she was ready, but better to just get it over with she thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And will you be there, Ms. Swan?” Mallory asked with a hint of sass and Emma’s eyes switched over to her while her ears perked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...We always go there for breakfast so I imagine I will be.” Emma arched her brow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why do ask?” Regina questioned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because I care about who to have around my daughter. It’s best to open one door at a time.” Mallory reasoned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina scrunched her nose and shook her head, “Will you bring her to breakfast or not, Mallory? If not then I will schedule the appointment as early as I can.” she huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.” Mallory sighed and agreed. “8 o’clock tomorrow morning. We will be there.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory left after that and Regina closed the door, pressing her back against it. She closed her eyes and frowned, slowly sliding down the door until she hit the ground. Emma came around holding her container and saw Regina sat down there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma walked over and joined her, pulling Regina into her arms. Regina’s head was in her lap and she was softly shuddering from her silent tears. Emma just ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her back, Regina was slowly having another panic attack. She mumbled something but Emma didn’t hear what she’d said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What did say?” Emma leaned down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re going to leave me.” Regina sighed harshly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma realized that she must be panicking again, she twisted and sat Regina up, placing her hand on her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No! Why would you even think that Regina?” Emma made her keep eye contact. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because! This is crazy, this wasn’t supposed to happen...we were supposed to fine! I was ok. We were happy.” Regina cried. “You can’t leave me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Baby...We are still fine. And we are still happy. I’m still happy with you Regina. I’m still here, I’m not going to leave you.” Emma straighten her back against the wall and pulled the crying brunette into her lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hadn’t ever seen Regina cry except for the time they first watched the tapes of her father. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her close, Regina wrapped in her arms around Emma’s neck and buried her face in it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re right that this wasn't supposed to happen at least not like this. It should’ve happened a long time ago...but lucky 20 years hasn’t gone by and you still didn’t know.” Emma tried to reason. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina just continued to cry and when she stopped, Emma pulled back to look at her face. Regina’s eyes were puffy and she looked conflicted again, like so many things were running through her mind at once. <br/><br/></p>
  <p>Emma leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently, Regina melted into the kiss and got impossibly closer, as close as she could get to Emma and the comfort she was providing. They pulled back to catch their breaths and Regina laid her forehead down on Emma’s. </p>
  <p>“I love you...please don’t leave me.” Regina looked at her down at her. </p>
  <p>“You won’t ever have to worry about that, Regina. Alright? I love you too.” Emma shook her head and kissed her lips again. </p>
  <p>Emma stayed with her and they laid cuddled up together on the couch, Regina’s head was on her chest. This was such a life changing experience, things could be good now but there was no definite answer on later. </p>
  <p>If anything Emma had more reason to fear that Regina would be the one to leave her.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mallory’s set on Lily being Regina’s daughter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Keep Speaking My Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma and Regina make some time to reconvene. Before things get hectic (maybe). </p><p>SMUT</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, Hello, Hello! I know it has been many, many, many, many months since I last updated this story I apologize! Don’t be too upset with me, I literally woke up at 8 AM today and started writing this. </p><p>I hope you’re doing well and just you know staying safe. Also Happy New Year! Happy MLK Day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up the next morning, Regina was in that state of being awake but still drifting at the same time. Keeping her eyes shut, she exhaled and released all the air inside her lungs not taking another death until her chest began to burn. The slight snore in her ear and puffs of breath against her collar bone reminded her that she was in fact not alone. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As her mind started to clear up, in came barreling in the weight and anxiety of the previous night. Her heart rate sped up as the baggage and thoughts came running in before she could stop them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A Kid.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You have a kid. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Daughter.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lily. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>My daughter. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You don’t know for sure, not yet. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Not yet! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Emma. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh she’s gonna leave you. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No she won’t. Shut up! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You’re going to be stuck with Mallory for the rest of your life. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Emma will leave you. Find someone else. Someone better. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Stop. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Emma will leave. You’ll never see Henry or Harleigh. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh goodness...Mother is going to kill you!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Quit it would you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s voice, thick with sleep and barely above a whisper, made her slightly jerk, eyes opening up and taking another deep breath. She rubbed her palm up and down the blonde’s side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop thinking so hard, it’s too early.” Emma mumbled, wrapping her arms tighter around the brunette’s waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did I wake you up?” Regina whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No...you just got all tense.” Emma’s eyes were still shut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at the digital clock across the room, neon white numbers shining in the dark room on top of Emma’s dresser; Regina read April 27th 5:50 AM. They had just gone to bed around 11 PM, at Emma had. Regina found her mind completely on overload and couldn’t manage to actually fall asleep until well after 2 AM. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Mallory left Regina’s, and they picked each other off of the floor. Emma suggested that Regina come over for some good’ole unconditional TLC. Regina of course jumped at the invitation but that couldn’t completely stop Regina’s mind from reeling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go back to sleep, there’s more than enough time.” Regina rubbed the woman’s back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Only if you do too.” Emma sighed. “Try to go back to sleep.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina nodded and placed a tender kiss on top of the blonde’s hair, feeling her girlfriend relax further and her breath began to even out again. Fifteen minutes later, and the woman was still awake, not pretending to be asleep but keeping herself calm enough too not stir the blonde again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em> ‘Blonde’s’ </em>Regina sighed and thought having a full blown conversation with herself.<em> ‘Why is it always blonde’s?’ </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Well Emma did point out that you have a type.’ </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I do not. I’ve been involved with women that aren’t blonde.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Like who?!’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘There was Colette...Jazmine, Tiana, oh Esmerelda! I wonder what she’s doing now...let’s see. Mmm Danielle, Amelia, Meg, Giselle, Ella, Aurora.’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Aurora’s a blonde!’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Whatever. My point is I don’t have a type. And none of</em> <em>them ever gave me any trouble. None of them ever showed up nearly a decade later, claiming I was the mother of their child!’ </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Feeling Emma stir in her arms, Regina’s thoughts stopped and she had to remember to breathe. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Emma. Emma is different.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I know.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I’ve wanted her since we’re kids.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I know.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Now I finally have her. And I could lose her.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘You won’t lose her.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘There’s no guarantee she’ll stick around.’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘She loves you.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I love her too.’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘So have some faith in that.’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I want to...I don’t know how long I have. But I know I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman...She’s supposed to have my baby, my firstborn...Not Mal. Gods.’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Emma doesn’t care about your potential baby mama.’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘She’s gonna leave me.’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘No she won’t she said she would never do that.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘She says that now, she’ll feel differently after today. After we get the results back. She’ll want nothing to do with me.’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma stirred again and took a deep breath, stretching her leg out and wiggling her toes under the cover. Feeling the slight tickle of eyelashes against her neck, Regina rubbed her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you go back to sleep?” Emma rasped out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keeping quiet, Regina just slightly shook her head in the negative. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you even try?” Emma slightly smirked and pushed up so that she could look at the woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sun was just beginning to rise outside and the dim light began to peak through the window and blinds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up at the blonde’s sleep tossed hair and morning, obviously sleepy expressions. Regina melted and some of the tension actually left her shoulders. Emma was looking at her with so much adoration, like she was genuinely happy to see Regina and the softest in her gaze made the brunette’s stomach flutter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I could’ve tried harder.” Regina admitted in a low response, barely above a whisper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma traced the tip of her finger along the woman’s collarbone, and sighed turning her head to look over at the clock. Seeing it read 6:20 AM, she turned back to look down at her girlfriend. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can stay in bed for another 30 minutes.” Emma suggested and started to move out of their embrace to lay next to the woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stay.” Regina halted her movements and Emma looked at her lovingly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was just going to lay back so I can hold you.” She explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m holding you now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know you but held me all night. It’s my turn.” Emma grinned down at her going to move again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t have to.” Regina stopped her again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you doubting my capabilities of being an effective big spoon, Mills?” Emma smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other woman chuckled, her slight laugh was deep and sultry and Emma quickly wondered how anyone could be so damn attractive before it was even 7 AM. Still looking down at the brunette, Emma leaned down and kissed her cheek before moving to lie back against the other pillow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her neck hitting the cool pillow case, Emma sighed and stretched her back before turning her head to look back at Regina, finding amber eyes already on her body. Emma was only wearing a sky blue tank top and some light grey tanga panties, while Regina had insisted on wearing pajama bottoms to bed in case Harleigh decided to sneak into the bed with them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina’s eyes were watching the blonde’s skinny body, stretch and release before she looked up and noticed she’d been caught looking. Reaching out with her right and taking Regina’s left hand into her own, Emma wove her fingers in to take her girlfriends. Bringing the neatly manicured hand up to her lips, Emma kissed the back of her her hand and kept her knuckles pressed to her lips. Her eyes never leaving Regina’s. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Unless...you don’t want to sleep. We can do something else.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma watched the brunette’s face go through quick expressions, before she turned her head to look over at digital clock. Turning back to Regina, the blonde smirked.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“27 minutes.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catching on to the blonde’s not-so-subtle hints, Regina grinned and quickly moved so she was hover over her girlfriend, hurriedly kissing her breathless to show how grateful and appreciative she was of the younger woman. Easily sensing that Regina needed to be close to her and reassured that Emma is there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With quick breaths, Emma moaned against the brunette’s forehead as she devoured the skin at her neck and winced at the slight pressure of a love bite placed directly above her heart. Regina placed kisses along her exposed skin and reached up pulling the slim straps and fabric down until her lips wrapped around a taunting pink nipple. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eagerly engulfing the small breast between her lips, Regina moaned and melted from the feeling of Emma’s fingers tenderly scratching at the back of her head. Knowing they were on the clock, Emma went to work pushing the brunette’s thin synthetic bottoms down past her firm behind and past her thighs. Allowing Regina’s semi-hard cock to spring free and hang just above her pantie covered center. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already leaking pre-cum from her tip, Regina moaned around her skin as she felt her cool skin slim fingers wrap around the already heated skin of cock and start to pump. Letting up to pull the blue tank top down more, Emma lifted her arm to get the strap off and gasp as Regina bit her just under her right breast before quickly running her tongue over it to sooth the sting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Licking up and wrapping her lips around her other neglected nipple, Regina nipped and twirled her tongue until the bud got hard, sucking and moaning sensually. Regina just needed to feel the other woman, to taste her, she wanted to remember the spot of every mole and scar, have every gasp embedded into her brain, be haunted by every hiss and scratch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Head thrown back and her eyes shut tight, Emma had her bottom lip between her teeth to keep her moans at bay. Her panties were most definitely soaked right now and she could feel the cool trail of pre-cum seeping through from the leaking tip pressed against her mound. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pushing up on top her hands, Regina looked down at the paler woman’s chest and moaned. Unconsciously rocking her hips, grinding her shaft up and down against the thin fabric. Reaching down and weaving her fingers under  the shell and lining of the panties. Regina took the material into her grasp and pulled the visibly damp fabric to the side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having already made a mess inside her panties, Emma, with her hand still wrapped around Regina’s cock, lifted her hips and pushed the leaking head up against her clit and down to spread her wetness around. Regina’s hips bucked forward on instinct, pushing ever so slight my but not enough. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck, Emma.” Regina growled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma chuckled, her breaths still quick and her voice dripping with sex as she moaned. “Yes. Fuck Emma. Now.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling the lining of her panties further to the side, Regina pulled her knees up and under Emma’s thighs. With one hand placed on her lower back to lift her higher, Regina moaned as Emma kept stroking her cock and pushed her hips forward. Watching as her length pushed into the blonde’s dripping cunt, Regina moaned at the tight fit. Emma had taken her cock so many times, and each time felt as good as the first. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moaning as she rocked her hips, pushing her cock in inch by inch and pulling back to watch it all over again. Regina wrapped her forearm under the blonde’s thigh and pushed every inch into the tight vice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“OH FUC-!” Emma gasped and placed her hand over Regina’s shirt covered stomach as she shook. The mixture of pleasure and pain was earth shaking and she felt her juices rush out and cover the veiny muscle buried deep inside her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sshhh.” Regina whispered and placed her back down onto the mattress as she scooted closer. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spreading Emma’s thighs and pushing her knees back, Regina groaned feeling her cock push deeper and Emma’s walls fluttering around her. Emma was clawing at the fabric of her shirt, with her head thrown back and mouth wide open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh fuck, you’re so deep!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma had just expected a quick fuck, you know, she thought maybe Regina would just bend her over the side of the bed or she could have ridden the woman until she came, milking her cock for everything she had. But Regina obviously had other plans in mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kissing along pale shoulders as she started her deep strokes, Regina groaned and squeezed her eyes tight, pushing the side of her face up against Emma’s. Hearing Regina directly in her ear was working wonders for the blonde, she just needed her to-.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So. Fucking. Good.” Regina moaned with each thrust and Emma wanted to sob in relief. That fucking voice.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“YES! Yessss.” Emma wrapped her arms around broad shoulders and ducked her head in to moan against her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” Regina groaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How long had it been since they last fucked? Like two days? Three? Fuck. That was still too long. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma was just moaning and gasping in her ear and against her shoulder. Knowing how much Emma loved it when she spoke she wrapped her up tighter and pushed her lips directly into her ear as she continued to pump her cock deep inside Emma’s cunt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need to be inside you every day! Fuck Emma, I want to feel you. Be inside you all the time.” Regina whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes!” Emma whimpered. “Regina...Fuck, please. Please! Fuck me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Always so tight. So fucking tight!” Regina grunted. “But you take me so well! Tight little cunt, always taking my cock so well.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma gasped as Regina growled and ground her pelvis down, adding just the right amount of pressure onto the blonde’s clit. Sending waves of pleasure up her spine, Emma shook and clutched at Regina’s back. Moving her hips as best as she could to fuck Regina back and meet her thrusts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Regina, please.” Emma whined and Regina started to pound faster. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your sheets are going to be ruined. Tight, wet pussy. You’re leaking all over me, baby.” Regina groaned feeling that delicious pull in her muscles, even more prominent cause it was so early in the day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So wet.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aah! Yes!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“All for me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“YesyesYes!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Regina moaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma wrapped her arm around the brunette’s neck and held her close as her hips hammered down and pinned her to the mattress. Already having worked up a sweat, Regina moaned and tightened her grip on Emma to keep her in place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck Emma!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please. Oooh. Please, cum babe.” Emma gasped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You always make me cum so much. Fuck, I want to cum inside you.” Regina moaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please! I want you to cum!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck! Yes! Em, oh fuck! I-, Cum with me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina angled her hips and rubbed her pelvis down hard onto Emma’s clit. Giving her deep band hard strokes, Regina pulled back and Emma pulled her into a heated loving kiss. Never stopping her assault, Regina moaned against her lips and wrapped her arm around the blonde’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Cum with me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina begged and Emma nodded whimpering over and over, bringing the woman down for another kiss. Moaning against Regina’s lips and wrapping her legs around her hips, Emma felt herself at the top of that hill, she just needed a little more. Just needed to feel something to-.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“FUCK EMMA!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina grunted in her ear and moaned, feeling her orgasm rip through her. Biting down on a spot just behind Emma’s ear, as her body clenched and released. Emma gasped at the bite and came right after the brunette, feeling rope after rope of Regina’s warm release painting her walls. Shaking and bucking as she came, Emma welcomed the relief that washed over her in waves as Regina kept stroking until there was nothing left to give. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina’s warm breath against her sweaty and heated skin, Emma’s walls were gripping her cock so tight she couldn’t help but collapse on top of her. Barely catching herself, Regina moaned and tried to catch her breath. Holding the brunette close and kissing the top of her head and sweaty forehead, Emma sighed and and fully relaxed back into the pillows. Watching as the sun began to rise higher and started to shine through the cracks of the blinds. Stripes of the light painting across the bed and onto Regina’s face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With her eyes closed, cuddling into Emma’s embrace, just managing to catch her breath; Regina finally begins to feel the pull of sleep at the back of her eyes. Feeling the slight heat of the sun on her face and the soft feel of Emma’s skin on hers she was in absolute paradise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then buzzing and blaring alarm kept her from succumbing to the pull and groaning, releasing at deep sigh and a growl as she would have to soon face hell. Emma chuckled beneath her, running her fingers through sweaty brown locks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“7 AM.” Emma whispered and then kissed the side of her face. “Up and at’em.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina just grumbled more and pushed all her weight on top Emma to keep the blonde in place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina.” Emma laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were saying my name differently five minutes ago. Let’s go back to that.” Regina mumbled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We have to get up.” Emma chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can stay here, kids can miss school. It’s almost summer anyway. Who’s to judge if they finish a couple days earlier.” Regina kept her eyes shut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina, No.” Emma laughed. “You actively proposing that Henry miss school. You’re definitely not thinking straight Mills.” she teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina just sighed again, a bit defeatedly, not making any moves to get out of bed. Sighing and wrapping her arms tighter around the slightly older woman. Emma kissed her forehead over and over, and wherever her lips could reach in that position. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina.” Emma whispered her name, and poked her side to get her out of her own head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm?” The brunette answered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma felt her grinned slightly against her skin, and then she felt it grow into a smile before the woman spoke again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too.” Regina hummed. “So much.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Everything is going to be alright.” Emma reassured her and Regina sighed again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I still vouch we stay in bed.” Regina whispered again, making the blonde chuckled. She jerked back as she was repeatedly poked. “Aye! Deja de hacer eso.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina chuckled and poked the blonde back as she laughed and slightly nudged the woman on top of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Woman! I am filled with your cum and it is leaking out of me! Get off!” Emma laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina laughed too, a real genuine laugh, and sat up on her elbows before playfully rolling her eyes down at the blonde. Sighing and getting up, being slightly extra at having been pushed from her comfortable spot, Regina exaggeratedly pulled her pajama bottoms back up and secured them. She turned and held her hand out and looked down at the woman amused. Emma reached for the offered hand and cringed at the feeling of the wet spot under her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not expecting it Emma squeaked at being hosted up and over the brunette’s shoulder. Emma slapped her butt as she walked to the bathroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina Mills!” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>And the woman in question just smirked and carried on. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t want it dripping all over the floor bebita.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Umm lemme know what you think yeah? </p><p>Any grammatical errors are my own. </p><p>Stay Safe and Social Distance!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Gifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Find out Mal’s been up to and the plot thickens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*DJ Khaled’s voice* Anotha One.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the last 12 hours across town, a certain blonde had been scheming and up to absolutely no good. After leaving Regina’s house, Mallory had been moving around town on a mission. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was around 8 PM that night and the woman was, sitting in the parking lot outside of the towns hospital. Connected to the hospital was the clinic and laboratory, and exiting the doors of the lab was her target. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quickly opening the door and stepping out of the car, Mallory took a deep breath and carefully approached the man as he was walking up to the trunk of his vehicle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So I should call you, Dr. Samdi? Or is it Dr. Davis now?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Startled looking up from his phone, Baron Samdi slightly adjusted the dark flat cap on top of his head and gave her an award winning smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mallory Drake.” Samdi smirked and laughed stepping up to her and opening his arms. “Well look at you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Accepting the hug, just to keep the pleasantries, Mal put on her best smile and kept her voice low and friendly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s good to see you, old friend.” Mal smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you. I must say, I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you said you would never come back to this shriveled up old town.” Samdi smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well words are wind, Barry. A girl can change her mind.” She kept her polite smile on her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course. Of course.” Samdi agreed. “How are you? How’s your daughter? I was under the impression that you’d moved up to Canada.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have you been keeping tabs on me, Baron?” Mal smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well you know me, Mal. I’ve got friends in places. Friends with other Friends in other places.” The man chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory smirked and flicked her hair over her shoulders, straightening her back up more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh trust me, I know. Which is why you are the perfect man to come to for what I need to get done.” She stepped closer. “I know you’re not just a doctor and a scientist...but a business man too.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm go on.” Samdi purred and looked down at the woman, getting a perfect view at her cleavage. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know you’ve been one to work your magic here and there, Baron. And I’m not talking about the little parlor tricks you do.” Mal stepped up and placed her hand on his chest. “I know for a fact that you and your...friends, have the power to make my dreams a reality.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmmm.” Samdi eyed her, the hunger raging in his eyes no doubt aiding in her performance. “And...what would I gain, Mallory? Hmm? What’s in it for me?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well what motivates you to do anything, Baron?” Mallory scoffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the slip of her tone, Baron began to frown. Quickly catching herself before she dug a deep hole, she changed her script. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I mean that with the utmost respect. What I meant to say was...Power, Money, Status? You want it and it will be yours.” Mal pitched. “If I remember correctly there were a numerous about of...debts, hanging over your head.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scowling from the mention of his many debts, Baron stepped back and cleared his throat before giving her another award winning smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How about you and I, sit down and have a drink? And we can further discuss your...plans.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smiled and Mallory smirked devilishly and replied:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I would love to.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thirty minutes later, sitting in a booth in the local bar in town. Baron had arrived before Mal, easily securing them a spot in the surprisingly busy but almost certainly run down establishment. Ordering a glass of old fashioned for him, Baron to the liberty of ordering Mallory a Paloma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking into the bar, only a few eyes, some curious and others hunger, looked her way. Making her way through with every bit of finesse, Mal found Baron and gracefully sat down in the booth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I apologize I was making a phone call, I didn’t think it would take that long.” Mal sat her clutch purse down next to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It alright. I ordered for you.” Samdi sipped his whiskey. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking down at the drink, Mallory smirked and pushed it away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tequila? Barry, are you trying to get me drunk?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course not, you just seemed very...tense.” The man shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, I should have mentioned before agreeing to come here. I’m sober. Almost 9 years.” She stated proudly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Appearing just the tiniest bit guilty, Baron straightened up and took the drink putting it closer to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well now I need to apologize, Mal.” He signaled for a waiter. “If I’d have known I would have suggested somewhere you wouldn’t be...tempted. Quieter.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Like your apartment?” Mal smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling as the waiter took the drinks away, Samdi shrugged, neither confirming nor denying that statement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bring us two water bottles please.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes sir.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This...grand plan of yours. I need details if I am to be of any help.” Samdi stated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory studied him and thought of the best way to ensure the man took the bait. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What does the name, Cora Mills, mean to you?” She asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing a flash of anger go over his features, Mal smirked and cleared her throat. Thanking the waiter as he came back with their waters. Giving a stiff nod to the man as he walked away, Baron turned his attention back to his companion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What games are you playing at, Mallory?” He huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No games.” Mal shrugged, “Simply paving the way to ensure my daughter’s safety. Secure her future.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Cora Mills is untouchable.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh don’t tell me you actually believe that to be true Baron.” Mallory laughed passively. “No one is untouchable. Not even the Dark One himself.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She took everything from me.” Baron hissed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Imagine my surprise, when I found out the Shadow Man was operating out of Cora’s town.” She smirked. “Under a false name no less.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve been here consulting on business matters, lending my help to the hospital.” He reasoned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Growing your roots deep into the Queen of Hearts’ territory?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The Heights were mine.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Until she and Lady Tremaine snatched it from under you?” Mal taunted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baron growled and looked away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Cora is not untouchable, Baron.” Mallory reeled him back in. “You want to get to her...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baron turned his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You take her daughter.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squinting his eyes as he studied her, he made a simple hand motion for her to continue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look, you help me get what I want and I will help you take the town and any other territory Cora has her hands on.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And how do you even know about all of this? This business?” Baron leaned for, looking at her accusingly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gothel.” Mal stated simply and Baron sat back quick as if she had burned him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What business do you have with her? What the hell have you gotten yourself into?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“None anymore, alright?” Mal sighed. “She’s the reason my life was so shitty, why I struggled in school. If it were up to me I would take every single one of you down, but it runs much deeper than I ever thought it would.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what?” Baron crossed his arms. “You just came a conclusion then? If you can’t beat em, join em?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Exactly.” Mallory smiled widely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I still don’t understand what you need me for? Why you practically cornered me outside my work?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tomorrow I will be at the clinic and lab to have a DNA test done on my daughter.” Mallory explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A Paternity Test?” He asked. “Sweetheart, I like the way you look, but I think I would remember if we ever got down and dirty.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not for you, Fool. For Regina.” Mallory deadpanned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m still not following.” He titled his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t need to concern yourself with the how. Just focus on the who.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you have your daughter take the DNA test and then what?” Baron sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s where you come in.” Mal smirked. “You work those magic fingers of yours and make sure the results come back positive.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at the woman across from him like she had suddenly turned into a dragon, he couldn’t even form words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She isn’t Regina’s?” Baron asks hissing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.” Mal foods her hands on top of the table. “I know who her father is, he’s long gone never even knew I was pregnant. Regardless, this is our ticket in, and ensures my daughter will be taken care of. Secure herself an empire.” She admits. “I hadn’t really expected Regina to ask for a DNA test but she has. You’re the only doctor I know personally...” Mallory looked him up and down. “So, you get your hands on the tests or on the results. You just make sure there’s no way of Regina ever finding out the truth.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What you’re talking about doing, you do realize is fraud correct?” Baron slightly laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you were some big bad certified hustler, Samdi?” She smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am.” The man growled, “What your asking, is fucking crazy. I could lose everything!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“From what I gathered, word on the street is you already are about to lose it.” Mal shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sneering at the blonde, he caught himself before he said something hurtful. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I may have been away, but you aren’t the only one with friends, Barry.” Mal smirked. “So, are you in?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need to think about this.” Baron shook his head and sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ll be at the lab sometime between 8 and 9 AM tomorrow so you don’t have time to think, Baron.” Mal practically seethed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You aren’t exactly waving a get out of jail free card in my face, Mallory.” He shot back with disdain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Listen...” Mal sat back. “This scheme will make me rich and allow you the keep whatever you have. And you’ll have much more, once I’m in. You just use your gifts and make it happen.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you’ll do that, entrap Mills and keep her in her place simply with what you have between your legs?” Samdi squinted his eyes and asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You worry about getting the tests fixed and I’ll worry about Regina.” Mallory looked smug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before things got bad, Regina was practically putty in her hands. The only real problem that stood in her way was the damned blonde stick next door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing Samdi ran his hand over his bald head and down over his beard and chin thinking it over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t afford to lose the little I do have.” He reasoned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then it’s settled!” Mallory smiled and clapped her hands once grabbing her purse and standing up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Listen, Drake.” Samdi looked up at her pointing a finger at her. “If I do this for you...And you burn me. I will make your life a living hell. I won’t hesitate to disappear at the first sign of trouble.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Straighten her coat and flipping her hair over her shoulder, Mallory cleared her throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As long as you keep your end of the bargain, you have nothing to worry about.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squinting his eyes and pursing his lips to, he shook his head and dropped his hand in lap and started to chuckle darkly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright. I’m in.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smiling at her victory, Mallory took her phone out and got his official number before putting it back into her purse. Still smiling bright she filled her hair again and moved to walk away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Doctor.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching as the leggy blonde, strutted away Samdi smirked, just a bit impressed at the young woman’s gall. Signaling the waiter over for his bill, Samdi placed his flat cap back on his head and took out a few bills. Bringing over the receipt, Samdi went to pick it up and saw a gold coin placed under the card clip in the tray. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glancing up, Samdi looked around and then up to the bar making eye contact with one of the bartenders who was eyeing him on purpose. Looking back down to the tray, Samdi snatched his receipt and threw the money down. Moving hurriedly out of the booth and making his way out of the bar completely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All praise to the most high! Stay safe y’all! </p>
<p>Any grammatical errors are my own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. So Serious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Early morning family fluffy duffiness, and Regina meets Lily.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m updating as I go, hopefully I stay on this roll. It’s like one minute I have an idea and then I won’t remember it if I take too long so I just gotta get it all down. As much as I can anyway. </p><p>We’re just building here ppls, I’ll take it as far as I can go! Lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Henry! Move your tail or you’re going to school without breakfast!” </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma yelled from downstairs with Harleigh who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. In the downstairs bathroom, running a comb through her blonde curls. Emma stepped out of the bathroom to look at the clock on the wall, it was 7:45 now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After helping Emma into the shower, Regina rushed back over to her own house to get ready for the day. Walking back over to the Swan house, Regina was dressed in a beige blouse, some black wide-leg waist trousers, and a pair of black Dune Omarii block heel ankle boots. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Opening the door to the Swan house with her key, Regina stepped in and smiled at the scene laid out in front of her. Emma had Harleigh sat on the back of the couch, helping the toddler out her shoes on. While Henry was just behind them dressed in his uniform, staring at himself in the mirror, and repeatedly running his hands through his hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kid, if you keep doing that it’s gonna fall out.” Emma joked and instantly the boy’s hands froze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma looked amazing as always to Regina, dressed in a burgundy v- neck body on sweater that was tucked into a black with white plaid midi skirt, with a pair of black ankle boots. Her hair long was blonde hair was parted beautifully to the side and thrown over her right shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Noticing Regina had walked in, Emma smiled brightly at her girlfriend and racked her eyes over the outfit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Damn’ Emma thought. Regina looked good in those pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smirking at the blonde, obviously checking her out. Regina walked over and greeted the woman with a quick kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey.” Emma smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello, again.” Regina chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You look good.” Emma grinned eyeing her girlfriend up and down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Think so?” Regina glanced down at her outfit and Emma gave a confident ‘mhmm’ in response. “I changed my outfit about three times before just saying forget it.” she chuckled a bit nervously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please woman, you could make something considered tacky look good.” Emma joked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, we’ll never find out. There’s nothing considered tacky even in my closet.” Regina laughed.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Morwing, Gina!” Harleigh interrupted and smiled exposing her dimples. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina beamed and turned to the toddler, picking her up off of the back of the couch. Attacking her cheek with kisses as the little girl giggled and wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Buenos Días, Princesa!” Regina hugged her to her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Like Emma, Harleigh was dressed in a skirt and long sleeve, however her outfit was more bright and lively. The white long sleeve shirt with ruched cuffs had an adorable deer on the front, her cute green A-line skirt with shiny embellished buttons and to pulled it all together she wore some black kiddie fringe back booties. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina! Can we take your Benz to Granny’s?!” Henry turned and excitedly asked as he walked over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh you maybe wanna turn around and try that again?” Emma chuckled and placed her head on top of his head to turn him right around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom!” Pushing Emma’s hand off of his hair as he spun, Henry groaned. “Good Morning, Gina!” He grinned cheekily as he faced them again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good Morning, little Prince.” Regina replied amused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we <em>please</em> take the Benz over to Granny’s this morning? The white one! Pleeassse?!” Henry stepped up to her and hugged her sideways, looking up trying to give her his most dazzling smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And what’s wrong with my truck?” Emma raised her brow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing.” Henry shrugged. “It’s just not Regina’s coupe.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling at Emma’s mock offended look, Regina readjusted Harleigh in her arms before putting her hand around Henry’s back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As much as I would like to say yes, we will have to settle with taking the truck. Plus I don’t have the car seat set up for your sister just yet.” Regina reasoned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You got a car seat for Harleigh?” Emma asked with a small smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up to the older blonde, Regina felt a pang of nerves run through her. She hadn’t mentioned that to Emma yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I uh- I just-“ Regina rushed out unable to tell what the blonde was feeling from her facial expression. “Yes. I did. It arrived last week, and I just haven’t had the time to set it up.” she explained. “I was going to tell you, I just wanted to make sure she was safe. In case we ever took one of my cars, or you need me to pick them up...you know...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling her heart speed up a bit, Regina took a quick breath and offered up an innocent grin. Meanwhile Emma’s brain was running a mile a minute. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘She bought your daughter a car seat!’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘You gotta marry this woman.’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘She loves your kids. Propose!’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Get on your bended knee. Do it now! Right Now!’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Regina Swan? Emma Mills? Swan-Mills?’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘You can’t let Mallory come in and take her from you!’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Oh I will beat that bitch, DOWN!’ </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is...that alright?” Regina asked looking the tiniest bit nervous and adorable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Realizing she was staring and hadn’t spoken, Emma gave her a reassuring smile and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It is more than alright.” Emma smiled, “Thank you for caring so much.” Looking at the brunette with so much love and adoration. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry looked up at the two older women and grinned, they were all couplely and gross sometimes but he really enjoyed seeing his Mom happy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can you pick me up from school then?” Henry spoke up and reminded them he was still there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harleigh was just turned towards the TV not paying them any mind, watching it over Regina’s shoulder comfortably with her arms around the woman’s neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking back down at Henry, Regina glanced back up to Emma silently asking and the blonde shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s up to you. I know it’s going to be quite the day.” Emma leaned on the back of the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why? What’s happening today?” Henry innocently asked, looking up at Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing, little Prince.” Regina deflected, “I can pick you up today and we can spend some time together.” She smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry gave her a bright smile and hugged her side, already excited. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright! Come on let’s go!” Henry raced off to get his backpack by the stairs before running past them towards the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching the boy run off, both women watched him amused. Pushing off the couch, Emma stepped over to the counter and grabbed her keys and Harleigh’s little bag. Regina helped by walking around the couch and turning off the TV, she and Harleigh completely in their own world as Emma waited for them by the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing Harleigh’s giggles, Emma beamed and watched them as they made their way to the door. Seeing Regina with her daughter, Emma had no doubt in her mind that Regina would have made a great mother to her own daughter. Now, this little girl who is allegedly supposed to be Regina’s pops up...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina was robbed and she deserves to get to know her child, there’s no question about it that all this attention Regina was giving to them would have to be put on someone else. Emma tried not to let that fact bother her too much but...still Emma couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling up to Granny’s 12 minutes later (with a bit of speeding), the three Swan’s and lone Mills got out of the truck and walked through the gate in front of the diner. Holding Harleigh’s hand as they walked ahead, Henry opened the door and held it open for the three ladies. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“After you. After you. And you, watch your step.” Henry grinned being chivalrous. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina chuckled at him and followed the two blonde’s inside. The diner was still pretty quiet, only a few bodies occupied the seats inside and looking around Regina spotted Mallory in a horizontal booth against the far wall. Sat across from her was a little girl, swinging her legs back and forth as she stared down at the menu in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing the bell ring on top of the door, Mal’s head popped up and she watched as the skinny blonde walked in. Holding the hand of a cute blonde toddler, followed by Regina and then a little boy with a brown locks and a backpack on his back. Watching as Regina looked around, Mal sat up a bit straighter and when brown eyes landed on her she didn’t look away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mal watched as Regina’s eyes quickly left hers and switched over to Lily, no doubt beginning to analyze every visible feature on the girl. Lily was beautiful there was no question about that, she had Regina’s eyes, Regina’s lips, their facial structures were borderline identical; the only thing she got from Mal was her nose and chin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hazel brown eyes snapped up from the menu they were scanning at immediately landed on Regina. The woman in question felt like she was about to throw up whatever contents remained in her stomach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Henry, hurry up and order so that you can make it to the bus stop on time.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s voice snapped her out of her trance, and Regina blinked walking over to the counter where Henry and Harleigh were sat on top of stools. Walking up to stand behind Emma, Regina placed her hands on the blonde’s hips and kissed the back of her head. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, Regina sighed and squeezed Emma’s hips once. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll just be right over there.” Regina said lowly, feeling Emma place her hand on top of hers. “I’m just going to go say hi.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma had noticed Mallory and the little girl sitting across from her when she walked in, but she didn’t let her gaze linger. From the side, dressed in her jean shirt and skirt, the girl looked a little like her girlfriend. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright.” Emma squeezed her hand, “We’re right here.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stepping away, Regina walked the few feet over and said a silent prayer to every deity there was that things worked out smoothly. Clearing her throat as she walked up to their booth, Regina locked eyes with Mallory. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giving Regina a polite smile, Mal looked her up and down; those pants certainly were a good investment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good Morning.” Regina greeted professionally. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina.” Mal grinned, “Good Morning. I was beginning to think we were here too early.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.” Regina replied curtly, “I apologize, it just took a bit longer to get dressed.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Always so serious, Mills.” Mal teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina just scowled at the remark and straightened her shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright.” Mal nodded understandingly and looked over to Lily, “Regina, this is Lilith my dau-. Well...our daughter.” she corrected herself, noticing how the phrase made Regina fidget a little. “Lilith, the one and only Regina Mills.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clearing her throat again, Regina took a breath and tried her best at a comfortable, friendly, welcoming smile. The girl was sitting in her sit with her hands now fidgeting in her lap, she too scowled at her mother for calling her by her full name. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s nice to meet you Lil-“ Regina started. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can just call me Lily.” The girl rushed out not looking Regina in the eye for longer than a few seconds. “Lilith is extra, so...just Lily.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Softening a bit a girls nervous antics, Regina looked down at her gently with a little side smile and nodded her head understanding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well...it’s nice to finally meet you...Just Lily.” Regina reached her hand out for the girl to shake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lily smiled at the playfulness and sat up straighter, reaching her right hand to take Regina’s right hand and shook it twice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s nice to meet you too...Regina.” She replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina nodded and quickly put her hand inside her pocket, switching her eyes between the two of them landing back on Lily and sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have you already ordered?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Only drinks. We were just about to when the waitress came back.” Mal explains and asks. “Would you like to join us?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s recommended not to eat before having the exam performed, so I will just wait.” Regina started but cleared her throat. “But you totally can.” she quickly reassured Hazel eyes as they looked back up at her. “I would suggest the French toast, it is very delicious.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina grinned and Lily did too, looking back down at the menu. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Back over at the counter, Henry and Emma were going over details to the boy’s final group project as he ate some eggs, bacon, and a cinnamon bagel while Harleigh was devouring a bowl of sliced peaches. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“French Toast sticks for the littlest Swan.” Ruby walked up to the counter and placed the tiny plate and syrup cup in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You aren’t going to eat anything, Em?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up from Henry’s sheet, Emma’s eyes quickly glanced over to Regina seeing the woman looked calm, before looking back to Ruby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. No, I’ll just wait until lunch.” Emma lightly smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking over her shoulder back to Regina, Ruby saw her standing in front of Mallory and her daughter, whom she’d just met. Mal hadn’t been back in Storybrooke for years, just like Emma she’d stayed away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on over there?” Ruby asked and turned back to the blonde. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uuh...” Emma stammered, “Just old pals catching up I suppose.” she shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina wouldn’t want anyone in her business, no good could come out of broadcasting to the entire town that the brunette and returned blonde were baby mama’s. Well potentially. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pals? I was under the impression Regina wanted nothing to do with Mal.” Ruby inquired, “At least that’s what she said a while ago.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well...” Emma smiled passively, “It was a while ago, things change. People change.” she reasoned hoping the woman would just drop it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking back over, Emma noticed that Regina was now seated in a chair in front of the booth. It was pushed more towards Lily’s side as the little girl appeared to be telling Regina a number of things as she ate her kid’s breakfast. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And then I have this birthmark here. See look.” Lily pulled back her sleeve, “To me it kinda looks like a star. See.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina tilted her head as she and Lily analyzed the birthmark, she couldn’t argue it indeed did look like a star. For the last few minutes Lily had been telling her all about herself and in turn asking Regina about herself. She was in the 4th grade, she loved school and to read stories, she could read maps, she loves going to the movies, her favorite subjects were science and social studies definitely not math or P.E., she absolutely loves hot and spicy foods and she wants to be a pilot or either an astronaut when she’s all grown up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lily had that childlike innocence and where from other kids it would slightly annoy Regina, with Lily it just pulled her in. The girl seemed smart and she was slightly cunning Regina could already tell. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It does look just like a star.” Regina agreed and the girl smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bell in the diner had rung a handful of times at the coming and going of the townspeople. Hearing a familiar giggle behind her, Regina looked back over her shoulder and noticed David’s tall figure dressed in his Sheriff’s uniform standing next to Emma and the kids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A flash of irritation went over Mallory’s features as she watched Regina watch them. Clearing her throat, Mal pushed her coffee aside and checked the time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Should we get going?” Mal asked getting Regina’s attention. “It’s almost 9.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Checking her phone, Regina unlocked it before quickly locking it again. Usually she, Emma, and Harleigh would walk Henry to the bus stop down the street. It was 8:50 now and he had to be to school by 9:15. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.” Regina agreed, “The clinic is just up the road, I was thinking we could walk.” she suggested. “Or if not I could just meet you there.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t have a car?” Lily titled her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do.” Regina chuckled. “I have more than enough. I just prefer to walk sometimes. Keeps me in shape from all the French Toast I eat.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina joked and Lily smiled wide and giggled. The older brunette felt her heart swell a bit a the sound. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we mom?” Lily looked across to the blonde.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You too can walk if want.” Mal grinned, “I will however be enjoying the spoils of the 21st century and use my very nice car to ensure I don’t mess up my very nice heels.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both brunette’s at the table rolled their eyes, before Regina got up and placed the chair back in its spot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will meet you outside then.” Regina told Lily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Behind her, Emma and the kids were moving away from the counter too. Henry hopped down and David helped Harleigh down from her stool. Reaching into her purse to pay for breakfast, Emma pulled out her wallet but stopped as she felt a hand on her elbow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina was standing beside her, looking collected and sexy as she always does, putting her hand over Emma’s to put the wallet back into the purse. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t have to.” Emma looked at her face, her gaze lingering on full lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to.” Regina simply replied kissing Emma quickly on the cheek, her voice was stern and cool. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a $20 and handed it to Ruby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you.” Emma replied and cleared her throat, hiding a shiver that went through her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good Morning, David.” Regina addressed him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking over her shoulder, Emma watched as Mallory and Lily walked towards the entrance hand in hand. Hazel eyes looked back to Regina and they quickly landed on Emma too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All praise to the most high! Y’all stay safe! </p><p>Any grammatical errors are my own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Head & Heart Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My head tells me to stop, but my heart goes...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello happy Thursday! Hope y’all are doing well. Writing part 2 now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>“Who was that lady she was talking to, Mom?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing outside next to Mal’s parked Ford Fusion, Lily and her mother waited for Regina to come out of the diner. Clenching her jaw at the glimpse she caught of Regina wrapping her arm around the skinny blonde through the diner window, Mal mentally groaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She...is Regina’s girlfriend.” Mal sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really?” Lily looked up at her, “But...I thought you said we were going to finally come here and be with her.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking down at the little girl, Mal gave her a sad smile before reaching down and moving some strands of hair behind her ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know what I said and I meant it, baby.” Mal grinned. “You have nothing to worry about ok? Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Releasing a large sigh and letting her shoulders drop, Lily nodded at her mother in understanding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bell above the diner door rang behind them and the little boy with his backpack zoomed out of the door smiling bright. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll see you later, Mom!” He shouted over his shoulder. “Love you!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rushing past the two figures on the sidewalk, Henry saw Lily and smiled a quick ‘Hi!’ before continuing down the street to the bus stop where his friend Peter was waiting for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Regina and the remaining Swan’s made their  way outside, the yellow school bus cruised down the street before coming to a stop and the kids piled on. Regina walked out of the gate, followed by Emma and David, who was holding Harleigh, as she was running her little fingers through the beard the older man had been growing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking down at Mal and Lily, Regina gave them a quick nod of her head and smiled down at Lily. Turning back and looking at Emma, who was turned to the side smiling at her father and daughter, she smiled nervously.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling eyes on her, Emma turned and looked at her girlfriend, sensing her nerves she stepped up and placed a kiss on full lips and then another on her cheek. Regina melted, grateful for the contact and pulled the blonde in for a hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Will I see you later?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course.” Emma furrowed her eyebrows, “When you and Henry come home.” She nodded, “I mean, unless you want to back go to your place and be alone after...whatever happens today.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ok.” Regina nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you can’t pick him up it’s alright, Regina.” Emma grinned, “He will understand if something comes up and just have to settle with riding home in my apparently less than satisfactory truck.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina chuckled and Emma too as the pulled apart, kissing the blonde’s forehead she sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No I promised him I would, so I will be there. Be the very first in the pick up line.” Regina grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know he just wants to brag to his friends about being picked up in a cool car, right?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, I kind of figured.” She laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking down at her phone, Regina sighed at the time, seeing it was now just after 9 AM. The clinic should be officially opening now, she hoped to get in as early as possible. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>David walked over and handed Harleigh over to Emma, kissing their cheeks and bidding them all a good day as he himself was headed off to the station across town. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gina.” Harleigh reached out to the brunette to take her from her mother but her mother stopped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Baby, Gina has to go to the doctor.” Emma explained. “So you gotta stay with Mama ok?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harleigh frowned at the older blonde and looked at her like she was crazy before reaching for Regina again but Emma wouldn’t let her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Down. Put me down Mama!” The toddler whined and wiggled until her feet touched the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as she was down, she tried to snake past Emma to reach Regina and was pulled back, Emma had a good grip on the babe’s forearm. Sensing this was probably going to end in a meltdown, Emma picked her back up around her waist. It wasn’t like there weren’t mornings where Regina had to go off and run an errand or mornings where she didn’t join them for breakfast. But when she did Harleigh expected complete Regina time, and this morning she didn’t get that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should probably get going.” Emma grunted as she struggled against tiny hands trying to pry her off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at them amused, Regina stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the two blonde’s. Harleigh saw her chance and wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck. Pulling back and placing kisses on the little blonde’s forehead and around her cheek until she giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You be a good girl for your Mama now, ok?”Regina took the tiny face into her hands and looked into blue eyes. “Behave.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Recognizing the tone, that left no room for discussion, the toddler sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come play.” Harleigh pouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You heard what Mama said, I have to go to the doctor.” Regina kissed her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You sick?” Harleigh questioned and put her little hand on Regina’s forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling both women smiled at the cuteness of the gesture. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No bebita.” Regina smiled, “I have to just get a check up. I have to go get a shot.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina explained and Harleigh’s eyes got wide for a second as she understood. She knew shots meant getting a little boo boo on your leg or arm and then you get a pretty bandaid, some stickers and then Mama takes you for treats. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stickers!” Harleigh smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing her way out, Emma adjusted the toddler in her arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want to go get some stickers?” Emma bribed and smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes!” Harleigh beamed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ok, we can go get some stickers for you and even some for Gina.” She offered, “We have to let Gina go to her appointment though.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Henry too?” Harleigh questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.” Emma nodded, “Henry too. We can get as many stickers as you want. Maybe even some new coloring books?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma added in, really anything keeping the toddler from bursting into a fit and tears she would agree to at this point. It was too early. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay!” Harleigh agreed and wiggled again to be let down, before she took her mother’s hand. “Come on, Mama!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being yanked towards the truck, Emma let out a surprised ‘Woah’. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait.” Emma laughed pulling her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kissing Regina’s amused lips one last time, Emma sighed against them as her arm was still being tugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have a great day.” Emma looked up at her. “Call me if you need me. Anything. My phone’s with me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling warmth spread through her, Regina kissed her forehead and then her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you.” Regina told her wholeheartedly, “I love you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma beamed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too.” She smiled and kissed her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright. Alright.” Emma chuckled as she was tugged away from the woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Later Gina!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina chuckled as the mini blonde waved around Emma’s legs as she was about to be loaded up into the truck. Regina waved and back and sighed, Emma closed the backdoor turned around winking at Regina before she walked around the front and got into the drivers seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hadn’t heard heels walking up behind her and jumped slightly as she was startled by Mallory’s voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re the one who insisted on having this test done, so if you’re done, could we possibly get going sometime today?” Mal sassed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling all her nerves be replaced with irritation, Regina sighed and turned towards to the woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Listen Mallory,” Regina sighed. “I will be polite. I will put on a smile to keep tensions down. But don’t think for a moment that you are just miraculously forgiven. My only concerns as of right now...are getting these results and Lily. So don’t speak to me regarding anything else.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking off past the blonde, towards the little brunette Regina grinned as Lily smiled up at her from where she was leaning on the passenger door. Asking her if she was ready, Lily nodded and bounced on her feet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We will meet you at the clinic.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina looked over her shoulder to Mal, and at the nod of confirmation the two brunette’s started to walk down the street. Mal watched them as they were about to turn the corner and sighed getting into her car. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any grammatical errors are my own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Head & Heart Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dry your tears now, don’t you cry I’m by your side...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here’s part 2. Just brainstorming now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pressing the dial button under Baron’s name and waiting as it rang, Mal pulled off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You said 9 AM. Have you changed your mind on this inanely senseless quest.” Baron’s voice boomed through the speaker. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s 9:10 and we’re on our way.” Mallory rolled her eyes. “Are you prepared to do what you need to do?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Seeing as we’re speaking about this and you’ve called me, I’m assuming you’re alone?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes. Lily and Regina decided to walk to the clinic.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm. Well.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baron was in the break room stirring his coffee, and leaning back in his seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am prepared. There should be no issues on my end. This is just the typical swab the cheek test correct?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yesterday Regina said she wanted every possible test done.” Mal rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well the only thing more accurate would be taking a blood sample.” Baron groaned, “That...makes things a bit more difficult for me then.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You said you were prepared,” Mallory spat. “Prepared means being ready in advance for anything and everything that could possibly hinder us.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You just came to me with this damn job,<em> last night</em> Mallory.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I came to you because I was under the impression you got things done.” She seethed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I DO!” Baron barked. “When have you ever known me to not pull through for you? Hmm? Exactly. Never. So do not question me, I simply said it would be more difficult. I can’t wave my hands around, chant some spell and rearrange their damn Nitrogenous bases.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what are you suggesting, Baron?” Mallory sighed bored as she pulled up into a parking space near the clinic. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The test alone costs nearly $600...” Baron reasoned as he was thinking. “Do you have health insurance?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why is that your business?” Mal scowled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll take that as a no then.” Baron rolled his eyes. “Like I said $600. I don’t think Mills will want to spend that much over a damned test. So maybe she’ll refuse it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Money isn’t an issue with Regina, it never has been.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well isn’t that grand, thank you for choosing a Puerto Rican Regina Rich to be your false baby daddy.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing Regina and Lily walking around the corner in her rear view mirror, Mal sighed and grabbed Lily’s medical papers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Listen, I will figure it out, alright? You just make sure you do your part.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mal rushed him off the phone, getting out of the car she flipped her hair and smiled as she saw her daughter walking up to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Enjoy your walk?” Mal smiled at them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lily nodded with her beaming smile and walked over to her mother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s get this over with then. Shall we?” Mallory grinned. “Hospitals creep me out.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding her head and shrugging, Regina led the way and the automatic doors opened for them. Walking in and past the main desk, Regina welcomed the cool feel of the AC on her skin as she tried to breathe and stop her heart from racing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her walk with Lily had gone smoothly, they talked and then were quiet, until they talked some more and then were quiet again, and then a minute later Lily started feeling more comfortable and asked question after question until they reached the hospital. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking down a long hall until the bold letters of ‘CLINIC AND LABORATORY’ were plastered on the doors in front of them. Stepping inside, there was a nurse behind the desk typing away on the desktop and beside her there stood a average height woman with honey brown hair pinned up in a bun and blue-green eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One thing Regina hated about this town...was that everyone knew everyone. And from there everyone knew almost everything about everyone! So when those eyes looked up and met brown, they shined in recognition. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina Mills!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jane!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina plastered a friendly smile on her lips as the charismatic doctor saw her walk into the clinic. Jane Porter had moved to Storybrooke with her father when she was 9 years old, and had charmed and befriended everyone she met.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When did you get back?” Regina asked quietly as the woman walked around the desk and gave her a hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“About two weeks ago. I’d heard you were back in town but I hadn’t seen you around. What are the chances you stumbling in here this morning.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I work from home so I’m there mostly.” Regina explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I will have to stop by for a visit one day. Find out what’s been going on with you.” Jane smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just tell me when and I’ll prepare a meal for you.  Or maybe a feast.” Regina chuckled, “Are William and John back as well?”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They are. Both at my father’s home, keeping him extremely busy.” Jane smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jane had met William while studying abroad in Africa and the two had instantly hit it off. Fast forward 12 years, Jane and William had a beautiful son, that has definitely seen more of the world than Regina has by the time he was walking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking down at the little girl beside Regina, Jane grinned and then looked back up at Mal recognizing the blonde.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What brings you in this morning? I can help you get in and out, my schedule is free until noon.” Jane stated politely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um.” Regina hesitated and spoke lightly. “If you can...we’re here for a DNA Test.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keeping her facial expressions neutral, Jane looked at Mal and then back to Regina before she nodded her head understanding. Turning back towards the nurse, who already had some clip boards ready, Jane took two. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just fill these out for me, just medical and insurance information.” Jane handed them the boards and turned again as the nurse handed her two more sheets. “And these are consent forms.” She sighed. “They simply state you agree to have the results of the Maternity test examined and documented which if needed, the records can be filed and released for legal purposes. Regina you’ve definitely been seen at this hospital before right?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, plenty of times.” Regina nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had been born in New York but they’d moved because of her mother’s job, so they packed up and settled into their big White House. Her first few check ups, the emergency room when she got severely sick, where she’d had her first operation on her broken wrist. All happened right here in Storybrooke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting down in the seats, with Lily in between Mallory and Regina, they sat quietly and filled out the needed information. One legged crossed over the other, Regina read and then re-read her nest handwriting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t have insurance.” Mallory admitted out of the blue as she was already filling out the forms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pen stopped as she was writing and her head snapped up, eyes dashing over to the blonde. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you mean you don’t have insurance?” Regina frowned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you honestly need me to repeat it?” Mal sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How do you not have health insurance? How is that even possible?” Regina asked lowly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Excuse me, not everyone is so blessed to afford health coverage. Other bills exist, other debts that needed to be paid.” Mal squinted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what if Lily were to get sick? Or needed a surgery?” Regina asked. “What about her doctors appointments?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’d cover what I could with doctors appointments.” Mal shrugged. “But she’s never needed a surgery and she’s never been seriously sick to where she’s needed to go to the hospital. Listen. My point in telling you was that I don’t just have $500 or $600 to drop on these tests you so desperately want.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing and dropping the pen against the clipboard, Regina shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will pay for the tests just-.” Regina stated and shook her head. “I really wish you’d come to me a long time ago with this Mallory.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clenching her jaw and shaking her head, Regina finished filling out the information and reached for Mal’s taking it from her. Getting up and walking toward the desk, Regina handed the nurse the boards before she asked for an insurance card. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reaching into her pocket, Regina pulled out the wallet and retrieved the card. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll get this back to you and inform you of the cost when the tests are done.” The nurse grinned. “You three can come with me in the meantime.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking back at the blonde and brunette, Regina motioned for them to come on with her hand. Lily jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Regina’s side while Mal took her time. Rolling her eyes, Regina placed her hand between Lily’s shoulders as they followed the nurse to a back room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing some seats next to a room labeled ‘LAB’, the nurse had them take seats before knocking on a door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What kinda test are we taking, Regina?” Lily asked from her seat next to the brunette. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blinking from her deep train of thought and looking down and over at Lily, Regina grinned and sighed rubbing her palms on her thighs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A swab test, dear.” Regina began to explain, “They will just swab the inside of your cheek and then put it in a little vial. The other is just a blood sample they take.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A blood sample?” Lily furrowed her brow and then they shot up. “Wait. Like needles?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Precisely.” Regina stated simply, as if it was something the child heard everyday. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing the already anxious look spread across the girl’s face, Regina furrowed her brow slightly in confusion and then glanced over the girl’s head at Mallory, who was already watching them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Regina could speak again, Jane walked up down the hallway followed by a bald man with a cart. Recognizing Samdi, Mal sat up straighter in her seat and made eye contact with him as he walked over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are we ready?” Jane asked and smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding her head, Regina sighed and looked at Lily who was already eyeing the cart apprehensively. Putting on a pair of sterile gloves, Jane looked down at the cart and picked up a white package before opening it. Prepping the long q-tip, Jane turned back around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright. Who’s first?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You go first!” Lily rushed out nervously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re Lilith right?” Jane asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just Lily.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both Regina and Lily replied, Lily looked over at Regina and grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, Miss Lily. I’m just going to take this long stick here and just firmly swab the inside of your cheeks, alright? I promise nothing is going to hurt, so just watch me do it with Regina first. Sound good?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lily nodded so Jane proceeded to perform the buccal swab on Regina, swabbing both cheeks firmly Jane was careful and moved back putting the end of the swab in the tube. Breaking off the end and sealing the tube, Jane reached back and took a sticker the bald man was holding and labeled the tube with Regina’s information. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ready?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jane turned back around after prepping the other white package that contained the swab. Lily looked at Jane and then Regina and then back at Jane before nodding. Opening her mouth as Jane came closer, Lily released a single breath  and relaxed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh.” Lily slumped as Jane pulled back, “Okay that wasn’t so bad.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina grinned at her sudden passiveness and looked behind Jane at the man handing her another sticker. Making eye contact with the man, Regina tried to think of where she may know him from but couldn’t think of it at the moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baron looked up from watching Jane’s hands and made direct eye contact with Regina finding her watching him. Quickly looking away and down, Baron cleared his throat and handed Jane a new set of gloves as she went to prep the needles for the blood sample. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asking Regina to roll up her sleeve, Jane opened a sterile wipe and wiped her forearm before taking a band and tying it award three woman’s arm to get her vein popping. Once she found the vein, Jane took the cap off of the needle and lightly squeezed Regina’s arm to distract her from the pinch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lily saw Regina’s face as she winced a little and shrank in her seat when she saw the blood fill the small tube up. Watching Doctor Porter remove the needle and cover Regina’s arm with a cotton patch, Lily squeaked and rushed into Mal’s lap when she saw it was her turn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Holding her palm over the bandage, Regina looked up at the quick movements and noticed Lily in Mal’s lap now clutching onto the woman’s arms that were wrapped around her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lily?” Regina spoke up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That was a big needle!” Lily shook her head. “And she took your blood! That’s gonna hurt!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You won’t feel that part, darling.” Jane reassured. “It’s just a quick pinch and that’s it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh uh. Not happening. Can I take another test?” Lily looked at the woman. “I’m really good at multiple choice, and fill in the blank!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina chuckled at the girl and gave her a small grin. “Lily it’s only a little pinch, and then you won’t feel anything else.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still shaking her head no, Lily pushed back into Mal. Looking to Mal for help, Regina waited for the blonde to chime in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Honey, it’ll be quick alright? I can hold you and hold your hand while Dr. Porter takes the sample.” Mal hugged the girl to her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh uh.” Lily still refused. “It’s still going to hurt.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mal tried again to convince the girl but still she refused, Mal tried rolling up her sleeve but she refused. Regina offered to hold her hand out still received a no. Regina looked to Mal again for help, but the blonde just shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We need to get the sample, Mallory.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I won’t force her to hold her arm out, Regina.” Mal rolled her eyes. “If you simply believed what I told you we wouldn’t be here.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clenching her jaw and stopping herself from cursing at the woman, Regina turned to face Jane. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The Buccal Swab will do?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding her head and slowly removing her gloves, Jane handed the sealed tests over to Baron and he carefully took them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The results should come back in a couple of hours at the earliest but tomorrow at the latest.” Jane explained. “I understand you’ll want to be as discreet as possible so...When they’re in I will give you call?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.” Regina nodded and stood up, “Thank for this Jane.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina watched as Baron took the tests down the hall and walked into another lab followed by Jane. Sighing she turned and looked at the blonde and brunette in the seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to go pay for everything, I’ll meet you both up front.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina walked off towards check out and Lily watched her go, a pout wavering on her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s mad at me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wrapping the girl up in her arms, Mal quickly shushed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. Lily she isn’t mad with you.” Mal turned her around to look in her eyes, “She isn’t mad at you. You did nothing wrong, do you understand?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But I didn’t let them do the test and I-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay, my love. I promise you did nothing wrong. Ok? If Regina is upset with anyone, it’s with me, alright. Don’t cry over this.” Mal reassured. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wiping away her eyes and unshed tears, Lily nodded and sighed as her mother hugged her tight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking over Lily’s shoulder, Mal watched as Baron was exiting the lab he took the results into. Locking eyes with the man, he gave her a pleased smile and nodded his head before walking down the hall in the opposite direction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching the man walk away, Mal sighed in relief. She truly wasn’t upset that the girl refused to give her blood sample, it hurt her heart to see the girl sadden at the thought of disappointing Regina. But in her head she was jumping for joy, this setback for Regina was simply another step in ensuring that Mal’s plan played out in her favor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was going to work. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any grammatical errors are my own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Settle Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of insight into the life of Cora Mills and what she does.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a short chapter but I’m just trying to build onto the plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>8 years earlier...</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>“You’re doing what?!” </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A 22 year old Regina was just walking into her California apartment, setting her keys down on the counter, phone pressed tightly against her ear and shoulder as she took off her heels. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you honestly need me to repeat it dear?” Cora asked sitting in the living room of the Mansion, flipping through a magazine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...Mother you-. You can’t sell daddy’s house! That’s our house.” Regina frowned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The house is in my name, dear. I can do whatever I please with it.” Cora sighed. “When we moved here and bought it, your father was simply a co-signer.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mother, you can’t just-“ Regina started but Cora butted in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina. Honestly dear, this house is just too big for one person. You don’t live here anymore, your sister has only been to visit a handful of times to see me, your father-...Your father is gone. It’s just me here.” Cora reasoned. “You’ve not been back here since your father’s funeral nearly two years ago, I figured you’d be on board with the idea.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You thought I would be on board with the idea of you selling my childhood home?” Regina scowled looking out the window, the sun shining on her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was only just after 3 PM there for her so that meant it was just after 6 PM for Cora. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Again, dear you’ve hardly been back here since you left for school.” Cora rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Even so! You should have consulted with me before contacting anybody! It’s my house too.” Regina pouted looking down at her feet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Daddy put a lot of work into that house! Into the backyard, the garden out back. My apple tree is there! How do you know whoever you sell it to won’t just destroy the place completely?” The brunette fired off, a pang of fear and anger ran through her at the thought of someone cutting down her apple tree. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, I have no way of knowing that dear.” Cora sighed. “But that won’t sway my decision, Regina. I’ve already contacted a new realtor and they’ll be coming to look at the house sometime this month. I plan to be back in New York very soon so I will be getting this done as quickly as possible.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No! You’re not just going to-...” Regina clenched her jaw and leaned against the wall, then an idea popped into her head. “Sell it to me!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Cora’s end her brows furrowed, her fingers paused on a page. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina. You’re 22.” Cora shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were around my age when you got the house.” Regina shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We moved because of my work, and I was married with a newborn baby.” Cora scoffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So I will quit my job here and find work over that way. Or I will ask to be transferred! Either way I can leave California. I’ve been wanting to anyhow.” Regina revealed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you loved California?” Cora asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s alright. I’ve adapted. But I am willing to leave. I’m always traveling for work anyhow so I’m hardly here. But this apartment is cramped. You said yourself the house is too big for one person, but I like space, I need space! Or I will rent it out, I don’t know. And I can’t say I’ll just pop up married to someone with a kid to share the house with. But! I will just make it my own...Mother, please at least-. Just consider it before you talk to the realtor again. Please? I don’t ask you for much. And I know I haven’t been there in a while but it’s my house too, my tree is there...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Listening intently as Regina pleaded her case, Cora was looking around the living room, at the photos on the walls and things they’d acquired over the years. One vivid memory she has from their first year in this house was that of Regina giggling and zooming around in her walker. Hitting corners with her new found a speed, and their toes along with it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cora would never tell Regina the real reason she was thinking of selling the house. But the truth was that she needed to relocate to New York for work. That just wasn’t the whole truth...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What did Cora do for work? Well...she was a salesperson, a Sales Associate of sorts. When she was younger, fresh out of high school she made a living working as jeweler and in retail. Until one day she meet this enchanting man that gave her the opportunity of a life time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That man, may have also been the reason she even agreed to moving to Storybrooke in the first place. But not for any romantic reasons simply because of work. That man was Robert Gold and he was a well known respected and resourceful drug boss operating out of the little town. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was known as “The Dark One,” Cora never really understood why but also never asked. Cora would come to learn after working for him that he had connections all over town. Hell all over the country, that would come in handy in moving his products. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having a name like that, meant he had some big shoes to fill but also meant he knew some very important people. So, he tasked Cora with being the face of his business, she was young and beautiful and his clients were mainly all older men. But when they had meetings to do business, they wanted Cora. She was cunning and seductive, and she knew how to sell. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He would never openly admit it but because of Cora, Gold’s business grew and she was able to make her own name for herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The Queen of Hearts.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now she wasn’t crazy enough to go and start something of her own and start a war with Gold, but she did branch out beyond the Dark One’s hold and found other bosses, lending insight and advice. Training other incoming salespeople. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unbeknownst to Henry, his father Xavier was into some shady business but that’s how Cora met him, through his father. And she fell in love with him, the men in her life had always been cruel to her but Henry wasn’t. He was kind and educated and humble. He was understanding to her situation with Johnathan before she’d met him. Even asking if she wanted to find the child she gave up, but she refused. At least at first. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were times where she honestly felt like she didn’t deserve him, and of course times where her rough exterior would make an appearance and they would fight. But Henry stayed by her side, even when she said some terrible things she wish she could take back, and when she found she was pregnant he’d looked at her with so much love. Like she’d given him the world. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Regina was born, Henry accepted her completely and Cora did too, but not before suggesting that the have a surgery performed on the newborn. Henry immediately shot the idea down saying it would be Regina’s choice if she ever wanted to do that to herself, it wasn’t theirs to make. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few months later, Robert showed face and asked her to come to Storybrooke to manage his store and she agreed, Robert hooked them up and found them a beautiful mansion to live in. Henry always dreamed of filling the house with kids, but Regina was all they had and he spoiled her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a year where Cora got pregnant again but she wound up loosing the baby during labor, and that put a bit of a strain on their relationship and changed Cora as well, made her harder. They got to hold their daughter, but in the end went home without her. Cora didn’t want to name her but Henry did and that’s probably where it started. Regina was to young to know what had occurred or notice the change in her parents but welcomed the attention from her mama and dada all the same.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cora was a bit tougher on Regina as she got older, her anatomy being one of the reasons why but also because she wanted to keep her safe. Her work would drag her away from home every couple of weeks and a few times she had seen first hand what could happen when the job went wrong or if there was a mistake made on anyone’s part. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She never revealed any of that to her family though, when Henry’s father Xavier died he took his secrets to the grave, leaving them a good amount of insurance money. Cora planned to do the same. She was a jeweler in a well visited store in town and Henry was a school music teacher. They led normal lives. They wanted for nothing, they raised their daughter the best they could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now her daughter was grown up, her husband was dead and gone, she could relocate to New York. Things were picking back up again and a few associates of hers had asked for her help, pulling her out of retirement. There were a couple of new upcoming youngsters trying to take over their product and territory but Cora knew how to deal with pests like them very well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mother?” Regina’s voice brought her out of her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, Cora thought about it, like really thought about it. She didn’t want there to be a target on Regina’s head if she took the house. But maybe she could put in a favor with Robert, he was apparently a family man now with a baby on the way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you certain you’ll be able to find work over here, Regina?” Cora relented. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beaming with the phone pressed to her ear, Regina pushed off the wall and zoomed over to her desktop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will call my job and see about having me transferred, and putting in my notice. I can have my things packed up in no time and be back there to sign anything you need.” Regina logged in and began typing up an email. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina, you need to have a job, you can’t not have a job and own a home.” Cora reasoned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mother, I will have a job.” Regina laughed relieved. “ I don’t care if I have to find a job working at Burger King to pay the bills.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh absolutely not.” Cora scoffed. “You will do no such thing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina laughed passively at her before taking a seat, the tension leaving her shoulders a bit. Running a hand through her hair, Regina just thought of how her day had completely turned around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dear, this is big. You’re young, are you sure this is what you want to do?” Cora asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure mother...I don’t know if it’s just become a house to you but that...that’s my home. And I will say I regret not being there more in the last few years, especially while daddy was still alive.” Regina spoke truthfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“...Well.” Cora spoke lightly. “We will have to meet with a lawyer and realtor to have the house put into your name, and a new deed written up to make it official. But...you have yourself a deal, Ms. Mills.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smiling on her end, Regina silently cheered and tapped the desk with her fingers. She could already see the remolding she was going to do to the house. Maybe make that room downstairs into a home office, touch up the home library a bit, redesign the back porch, repaint the bathrooms and her room too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But not too much change, she still wanted things to be familiar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you, mother.” Regina replied sincerely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re more than welcome, dear heart. Now about you finding a partner.” Cora carried on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mother.” Regina groaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? Dear, you’re 22. Have you been seeing anyone?” She asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No mother. I’ve just been focusing on my work. I’m not looking into finding a partner.” Regina shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you’d like I could find some very suitable young woman for you to meet. Set you up on a-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I really have to see about getting transferred, Mother. You know I should really get to doing that right now actually.” Regina rushed out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina-.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will talk to you soon, Mother! Be safe! Love you!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at the phone as the line went dead, Cora scoffed at the phone, placing it back on the hook. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter coming in a few hours! </p><p>Any grammatical errors are my own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Paranoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cora beginning to step in and be a good Mama!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty long I would say. Had this sitting in the drafts for a while. </p><p>Any grammatical errors are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Regina, dear! I expected our chat later on in the week. Is everything alright?” </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cora asked from the other end of the line, it was still early so she was sat inside her New York apartment sipping coffee. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-. I don’t know...No. Everything is not alright.” Regina sighed, sitting on a bench at the docks, irritably tapping the heel of her boot against the pavement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cora frowned at the tone in her daughter’s voice, sitting up a bit straighter in her chair. It surely had to be something serious if the brunette was calling her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, what is it?” Cora asked gently, far more gentle than Regina had ever been used to growing up. “Are Emma and the children alright? Do you need me to come there?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina sighed and closed her eyes, mouth moving to say something but nothing passed her lips. Why had she called her mother? She could have called Zelena, or Vanessa, hell even Ella. She knew for sure she could’ve called Emma, or walked around town until she found a monstrous truck parked outside a building and seen blonde locks through a window. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma would hold her hand, keep her close, whisper how everything would work out just fine and that she would always be there for her. But would she really?...What if they couldn’t make it work?...What if it wasn’t all fine?...Would she take the kids and move away again? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina didn’t like the thought of the blonde going anywhere without her by her side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her mother’s voice pulled her out of her head and she reached up to run the tip of her nail along her brow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When you spoke to Mallory a few weeks ago. What did she say?” Regina cleared her throat and asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mallory Drake? Well as I mentioned before she just spoke about her work and how you two hadn’t spoken in a while.” Cora frowned. “Why what’s happened? Did she finally get ahold of you?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh she got ahold of me alright.” Regina scoffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina, what’s happened?” Cora sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s here.” Regina stated plainly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mallory is back in Storybrooke?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes. She showed up yesterday at the mansion.” Regina replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m assuming you weren’t to pleased to see her, then.” Cora tsked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She claims I’m responsible for getting her pregnant a decade ago.” Regina spat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina was expecting an outburst, a gasp, some sort of big reaction from the older woman. But nothing came, just silence for a while. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You-...Well, are you?” Cora blinked. “Are you responsible?!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know...we’re waiting on the DNA test results now. Got them done this morning...but I met her. A little girl. Her name is Lily she-...Mother she looks like me, I can’t deny that much.” Regina shuddered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That-. But that doesn’t mean she’s yours!” Cora shook her head. “No. Regina you can’t have a child that you didn’t know about! That’s what? 9? Already 10 years old?!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know, Mother. I know how it sounds.” Regina sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Cliche! That’s how it sounds. A cliche Regina! Why didn’t you call me!?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just found out yesterday, Mother. I’m calling you now.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What physician are you using? I could have gotten you an appointment with the very best.” Cora huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just the local clinic here in town. I wanted to get them done as quickly as possible. But Lily didn’t allow them to draw her blood.” Regina flexed her hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?!” Cora gaped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She was afraid of being pricked, Mother. Mallory didn’t force her and I...really had no say in the matter though I would have preferred it...We had breakfast before the test. Well, they did I couldn’t bring myself to eat anything...She’s a good kid...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And where is Emma? What does she have to say about all of this?” Cora asked. “Is she still with you?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emma has been nothing but supportive.” Regina leaned over placing her elbows onto her knees. The mere thought of Emma leaving her causing a spike of fear to run through her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long before you have the results back?” Cora sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tomorrow or Wednesday morning at the latest...Listen, I-. I don’t really know why I called mother, I just... I don’t know what to do. Everything was going so well. With Emma and the kids...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Everything will continue to go well, dear.” Cora shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’s no way of knowing that for sure.” Regina bit her lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No...there isn’t...But knowing Ms. Swan she will continue to be loyal to you and dependable and-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Abhorrently optimistic.” Regina barely chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes and awfully charming.” Cora added and chuckled too, before it got silent between them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking out past the railing, across the water, Regina watched the waves sway back and forth. The distant sound of birds chirping and the shouts of men loading and unloading crates from a ship further down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina closed her eyes again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mother?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m here, dear.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If...If it isn’t too much trouble...would you be able to come here?” Regina asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina. Of course I will.” Cora smiled sadly on the other end. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“O-Only if you can. I don’t want to pull you away from work.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can handle my work from anywhere, Regina. I will be on the next flight out and I can stay for as long as you need and want me to.” Cora explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah...I need you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then I will be there as soon as possible, dear. Don’t you worry.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cora reassured her before the ended the call, from her end she was already texting her assistant, Chester, to book her flight to Maine and demanding he find the number to the Clinic and Lab located in Storybrooke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She would be contacting a few “business associates” of hers, and do some digging on Mallory Drake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And this one! And this one! This one too!” Harleigh pointed to almost every sticker book on the shelf. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, Count Dracula. Let’s only pick two huh?” Emma chuckled from her stance behind the little blonde. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But you said!” Harleigh crossed her arms over her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can leave with nothing?” Emma looked down at her sternly, but the toddler whined more. “You may pick two sticker books and a coloring book, Harleigh.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harleigh huffed looking at the display and rolled her eyes relenting. Emma rolled her eyes as well, because when had her mini me developed such a ‘tude?! In the end, Harleigh wound up picking a Disney Pixar Ultimate Sticker/ Coloring Book and a cute Kawaii Food sticker book. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, let’s go pay for them.” Emma ushered her along, holding a few books in her hands as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had picked out a few more books for Harleigh to add to the bookcase in her room, a book for herself, and also Henry’s summer reading books. Luckily the school had already sent out the reading list in an email. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking up to check out, Emma smiled at the teen behind the cash register and placed the books on the shelf. As Emma reached down to take the sticker books from Harleigh, a door down the hall opened and closed, and in walked Belle French holding a box that contained books most likely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, let me help you with that Ms. French.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The teen behind the counter stepped up and quickly took the box from the shorter woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you, Darren! I have a couple more boxes in the trunk. Just dropping off the bi-weekly donations.” Belle smiled and took a breath before turning back around and going out the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darren set the box down, and walked back to the counter and he started to scan the books, and put them into a bag. Emma anxiously tapped her fingers against the spine of her wallet before pulling out red credit card. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’ll be $80.63 Miss.” Darren sighed and looked up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Here you go.” Emma grinned and handed him the card to swipe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The click and screech of the printer rang out, as the receipt inched up and rolled out before her tore it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank You for shopping with us. Enjoy!” Darren  grinned at Harleigh and handed the bag to Emma. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks. Have a great day.” Emma replied and took Harleigh’s hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking out of the store, Emma sighed as the mid morning breeze swept over her face and looked over to the truck noticing Belle was parked right next to them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on, Mama!” Harleigh tugged her forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma chuckled and let herself be guided back to the truck, stepping off of the sidewalk and in front of the door. Getting her keys from her pocket, Emma clicked the unlock button twice before pulling the handle back and opening the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, up you go.” Emma smiled and watched the little blonde climb in. “Which book do you want?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reaching into the bag, Emma pulled out the sticker books and held each in her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmmm.” Harleigh sat in her car seat and titled her head to the side. “This one!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pointed at the Kawaii Food flip sticker book and reached for it with grabby hands. Emma chuckled at her excitement and tore off the plastic cover before handing it to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, little Miss Swan. No stickers on my doors and none on the back of my seats. Got it?” Emma pointed her finger at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Got it, Captain Mama.” Harleigh mock saluted to her and giggled as she was finally able to get her fingers in the stickers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why did I let you watch Captain Marvel again?” Emma playfully rolled her eyes and stepped back to close the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emma?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing her name, the blonde turned around and saw Belle standing at the back of her car with her final box in hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah...?” Emma replied politely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, I know we haven’t really spoken since the holidays.” Belle smiled gently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know, I’ve spoken with your father a bunch though. Henry has been to his shop a handful of times, may have to jot it down as his second home.” Emma grinned and joked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Right, right!...I just wanted to let you know that they’ll be holding weekly readings and playtime for the kids over at the library during the summer.” Belle smiled. “All ages are welcome, it could be an opportunity for your little one to make some little friends.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That sounds really great actually, we’ll have to swing by soon so she can.” Emma nodded and closed Harleigh’s door. “I appreciate you telling me! Have a great day, Belle.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait! Emma. Another thing...” Belle stopped her. “There was another thing I wanted to ask. I-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With one foot on the sidewalk and the other on the road, Emma turned to look at the other woman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s up?” Emma asked and grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just-....I’m sure by now you already know that Mal is in town...?” Belle treaded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh.” Emma’s grin slightly fell. “Well...yes?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s just she and I are friends, and she’s staying with me so I know why she’s in town...I suppose I just wanted to ask if you’re alright?” Belle sighed and laughed nervously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m alright yeah...I...well...how well are you friends with her?” Emma put her hands into her back pockets. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, she and I have been friends for years. When my father moved here, I would only come in the summers and stay and I met her then. Years have gone by and I moved here permanently to be closer to my father after he got sick a couple of years ago. Mal and I had only briefly spoken in that time but still we kept in touch.” Belle explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So...you knew about her daughter?” Emma questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes. Well I mean I knew of her but nothing about her! Mal only shared with me that she had a daughter way after she had been married so I only assumed that Zach was Lily’s father. I never mentioned anything to Regina because she told me they’d had a falling out. So I figured Mal was a real sore subject for her...When Mal told me she was coming and why she was here...what she was planning to do I was completely taken aback.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What she was planning to do?” Emma repeated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’d informed her that Regina was in a relationship once she got here but I-...I really don’t know where her head is.” Belle sighed. “I tried to get her to realize, you know it’s been years. Regina is basically a stranger to her now.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you’re what? Warning me?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I suppose? I don’t know, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. If someone showed up claiming Robert was the father of their child I don’t even know what I would do. I mean granted he and I aren’t together anymore for crazier reasons, but I just...I guess I would just like to know I have as many people in my corner as possible.” Belle finished. “Someone to watch your back, or a shoulder to lean on.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing there slowly nodding her head, Emma was nipping at the inside of her bottom lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well...thank you, Belle. I-I really appreciate that. Truly. But I’m doing alright.” Emma shrugged. “Regina and I are alright.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright...If you need anything...I’m pretty much always at the library.” Belle grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding her head, Emma sheepishly waved bye and walked around the front of the truck to get into the driver’s seat. Climbing in and looking back out the window, seeing a man was standing next to Belle now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was standing next to small boy about Henry’s age, maybe younger, and they were both looking at Belle adoringly. Starting up the truck, Emma looked out the window again and the man was looking at her through the passenger window. Feeling a wave of nerves run through her, Emma offered a quick polite grin as they made eye contact and carefully pulled out of the parking lot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, Little Lieutenant Swan. Let’s get you home.” Emma called out gently. Harleigh smiled her face covered in little sticker peas with faces on them.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quickly looking into the rear view again, Emma shook her head and shook off the feeling that was itching at the base of her neck. Some strange things had been going on around this town since she had been away. Emma just didn’t know what yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gina!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry beamed as he ran over to the older woman and her coupe. Leaning back on the side of the car, Regina smirked and laughed seeing how excited the boy was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re here!” Henry smiled and rushed over giving her a squeeze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I told you I would be.” Regina chuckled, rubbing her hands through his hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stepping back, Regina popped the trunk and allowed Henry to toss his backpack inside. Seeing Mary Margaret standing next to a group of younger students, Regina waved and the older woman smiled waving back. David would be picking her up from work in a bit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you have a good day?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina asked as they climbed into the car, reminding him to buckle up and starting the car. Henry laughed gleefully as the engine roared to life and strapped himself in. Standing on the side walk in front of them, Henry looked out of the front window and waved enthusiastically at his friends as they waited to get onto the bus. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they pulled off, Henry told Regina about his day at school and how things were a bit more chill and laid back as the semester was about to end in a little while. He told her how they even started watching Star Wars in his elective film class. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we go to the comic book store?!” Henry asked and Regina agreed with no hesitation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All afternoon she had been thinking about how up until now, Henry and Harleigh were the only ones she gave her attention to. Well there was Robin too but that was only mainly when she saw the little girl in person. No, Henry and Harleigh got sleep overs and pillow forts in the living room and homemade brunches and play dates in the park and movie nights on the projector and cooking meals together and rides from school and homework help and bedtime stories and tea parties... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...Now? Now she would have to do all those things with someone else. Someone who would require all of her attention, whether it’s here or...wherever Mallory lived. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What if she had to move? What if they couldn’t make long distance work? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What if you had to choose?!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lily could always come and live with her. The mansion is big, she would have her own room, plenty of space. Storybrooke is a great place to grow up, she’d make friends that would be around for years to come.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hopefully none of them slip up and get her pregnant! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling up to the comic book store, Regina put on a brave face to hide the internal battle that was going on inside her head. She interacted and spoke with as much enthusiasm as Henry was projecting. Since meeting him, the boy had taught her just as much as she’d taught him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If someone had asked her how many suits Iron Man had before meeting Henry, Regina would have honestly just taken a guess and said...5? Five seemed reasonable right? But nope! Tony Stark had damn near 100 of them and that was just the ones that were counted, so there was probably more than that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry wound up getting a few new issued comics and even some new merchandise the store had put on display since the last time they were there. Emma would say that Regina was spoiling the boy, but Regina loved seeing the smile on his face and could rarely tell him no. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If your Mom asks this was all given to you for free.” Regina smirked and Henry giggled nodding along. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Money really was not an issue for the brunette so she didn’t mind spoiling the Swan’s, that was all she ever wanted to do for them and more! Made sure they wanted for nothing! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Just like I would’ve done with Lily...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry and Regina went to the local burger joint, Mighty Pete’s Grill and Bar, and dined in. Regina enjoying a nice Turkey Burger and Henry getting one double stacked with all the fixings he could pile on. They both shared a bucket of potato wedges and Henry listened intently as Regina told him more about her time away in California. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ice Cream?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Henry looked over at her and suggested with a sly grin on his lips as they sat in the car. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can fit more food in there?” Regina laughed and asked reaching over to poke the round of his belly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m a growing boy.” Henry giggled and nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure, Little Prince. But we’ll have to get some for the blondie’s too.” Regina agreed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh yeah. Harleigh might actually jump me if she finds out we got ice cream and didn’t get her any.” Henry agreed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the end of their quality time well spent, Henry had leaned back into his seat and dozed off. They had run into Emma’s younger cousins, Anna and Elsa at the ice cream shop, which was run by Emma’s aunt Ingrid. Naturally, Anna could talk for hours and hours, so she and Henry had been doing just that and after seeing how much time had gone by they said their farewells. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Parking outside of the Swan house just before 6:50, Regina sighed and looked over at Henry. Grabbing the ice cream bag and getting out, she popped the trunk open. Regina grabbed the comic books bag, swung his backpack over her shoulder and shut it again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking over to the passenger seat, she opened it gently and leaned in to unbuckle the small boy. Grunting as she picked him up, Regina smiled as he wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head down on her shoulder, hiding his face in her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Locking the doors to the car, Regina turned and started walking down the front path to the door. Before they reached it, Emma had gently opened the door and leaned against the frame waiting for them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well you two must’ve had quite the day.” Emma smirked, reaching up and rubbing Henry’s back. “I was just about to start on dinner.”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking the bags from Regina, Emma stepped aside and let them in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He should be stuffed, but knowing him he’ll want to eat again.” Regina chuckled softly. “As he told me earlier, he’s a growing boy.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina carried him over to the couch and laid him down, carefully removing his sweater and shoes before she grabbed the thin blanket nearby and draped it over him. Setting his backpack down at the coffee table, Regina ran a hand through her own hair and sighed watching Emma’s form in the kitchen as she stepped out of her boots. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Placing the container of ice cream inside the freezer, Emma crumbled up the plastics bag and placed it in the drawer of a million other plastic bags they already had. Straightening up, Emma reached for the other bulky black bag that had a comic book store logo on it and raised her brow at the brunette approaching her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I see he took advantage of your time together today.” Emma tsked as she looked into the bag and tapped the covers of the comics. “Really, Regina, babe? Another hoodie?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma had reached further into the bag and pulled out a red, white and black hoodie. It was a hoodie that resembled the quantum realm suits that the Avengers put on in Endgame. Truly her kids were just adorable little nerds.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s a good boy, his grades are satisfactory, he does his chores.” Regina shrugged as she reasoned and walked over. “And it was the only one they had in his size. In his eyes, that hoodie was positively meant for him, he just had to get it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smirking at Emma’s mock annoyed look, Regina hopped up onto the counter and looked over at the ingredients the blonde had taken out to prepare for dinner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How much did all this cost, Regina?” Emma sighed patiently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Simple cost of a hug and a smile.” Regina cheesed but Emma saw right through the obvious lie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regina Mills.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It doesn’t matter now, the receipt is gone Ms. Swan.” The brunette shrugged and pulled Emma over to her. “So no te preocupes! Ya se terminó, it is his to keep.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Seriously. Regina, how much?” Emma huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry about it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up at the woman, Emma tried to put on an annoyed face but rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled in. Standing in between Regina’s legs, Emma huffed at the woman’s grin. Placing her hands on either side of the blonde’s face, Regina rubbed their noses together and sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are aware that you spoil him, right? Harleigh too.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I kiss you?” Regina spoke softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Any irritation the blonde was feeling, melted away and she looked up at woman fondly. Wrapping her own fingers gently around Regina’s wrists. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t have to ask.” Emma responded softly but firm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Humming as she kissed the corner of Emma’s lips, before pressing her plump lips to parted pink ones. A couple of tender pecks and before she knew it,  she was nipping at her bottom lip and pushing her tongue past Emma’s lips to taste her own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tea. Darjeeling to be exact, with a hint of citrus. That’s what she tasted on Emma’s lips and tongue and it was soothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina moaned feeling Emma’s palms on her thighs before her hands reached back and grasped firm hips. Emma wrapped her arms around her waist as Regina wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Also wrapping her legs around Emma’s hips, Regina pressed the heel of her foot into the woman’s lower back and pulled her closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pulled back to take a much need breath and let her head fall to the side as Emma gripped her hips, kissing along down her throat and behind her ear. There were moments like this were Emma would be the one to take control and Regina absolutely loved it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling her hand back to move her hair out of the way, Regina bit her lip and used her other hand to pull Emma impossibly closer. Emma could feel all the tension leaving the brunette’s body as she brought her hands up to rub her lower back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice what you just did.” Emma mumbled against her skin and nipped particularly hard at her jaw. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hissing lowly, Regina only wanted to pull her closer, scooting as close as she was able to on the edge of the counter, locking her ankles together behind Emma’s back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have no clue as to what you mean, Ms. Swan.” Regina panted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Practically growling against her throat, Emma wrapped her lips around her skin right above her collarbone, licking and sucking until a decent sized mark was left on her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We should go upstairs.” Emma just about purred. “Be really quick. And quiet.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have to make dinner, dear.” Regina chuckled as she received tender kisses everywhere Emma could reach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Groaning Emma looked to her right and sure enough the ingredients for dinner were sat there on the counter. Kissing the woman again, they didn’t pull away until they were breathless and also hearing tiny footsteps upstairs indicating that Harleigh was up now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry I’ll help you prep.” Regina kissed her cheek and carefully hopped down after Emma stepped back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually Harleigh made her way downstairs, giggling at the sound of Regina’s voice. Safe to say, Regina braced herself for all 30 something pounds of little Swan to come crashing into her back legs. Regina kept her word and helped Emma, prepping the roasted cauliflower while Emma and Harleigh handled the sweet and sour turkey meatballs and zucchini noodles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The house was soon filled with the savory scents of a healthy and hearty meal. Henry’s head popped up eventually, hearing everyone giggling and talking in the kitchen. Regina was right that the growing boy was possibly a bottomless pit because he came into the kitchen scratching his head and asking if the food was ready yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regina rushed home to change and grab some more clothes, while the food was in the oven and put a load of laundry into the washer and dryer whilst she was at it. Sitting down for dinner, Regina felt like everything was normal as it had been before yesterday evening rolled around, this was how it was supposed to be. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Listening intently, as Harleigh was telling them about her day and how she and Emma practiced her letters and reading. Then listening as Henry told them about his day and how he planned to sign up for riding camp that week too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We have to go soon so I can get a good spot, mKay?” Henry stated as he stuffed some meatballs into his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright kid. Eat a bit slower hmm??” Emma chuckled. “Oh I also bought the books listed for your summer reading.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma remembered and nodded over to the stack of books on the island. Henry looked at the books and groaned, promptly looking away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s that noise for?” Emma laughed. “You love reading.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah when it’s fun! Not when I have to write a gajillion reports, take tests, and read more than one at a time.” Henry huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma and Regina both chuckled at him but both told him it would be good for him. Emma made her point clear that if Henry didn’t do his assigned reading he could kiss all his video games and comic books goodbye for the summer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Regina cleaned up, Emma sat with Henry to quickly do his reading and math assignments before ushering both the Swan children upstairs for a bath and then bed. Regina rushed back home to make sure the lights were on and everything was locked and changing the loads of laundry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took her a little longer but when she got back, Henry was clean and in his bed organizing his comic books while Emma and Harleigh were in the tot’s room brushing her hair. While Emma made sure they were settled in for the night, Regina went about running a bath in the separate tub in Emma’s bathroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With her long brown locks tied up, Regina slowly sank into the extra warm pool of water, welcoming the sting on her feet and the muscles of her legs flexed as she settled back into it. Enjoy the silence for only a minute, Regina sighed and brought her wet hands up to her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Got room for one more?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing Emma’s soft voice, Regina’s eyes opened and snapped over to the door where Emma was standing. Letting her hands fall back into the water, Regina moved her legs up and down and smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course. The water’s still hot.” Regina smiled and leaned back. She hadn’t realized a bit of time had passed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding her head, Emma went to grab their ribs from the hooks near the closet and returned, quickly stripping out of her house clothes. Making room for Emma to get in behind her, Regina sighed as she relaxed back into the woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emma’s skin was cool on her back, compared to the heat of the water. Wrapping Regina up tightly in her arms, Emma pressed a gently kiss to her shoulder and along the side of her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You ok?” Emma asked lowly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm.” Regina nodded leaning her head back on Emma’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you thinking about?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a second to reply, Regina thought it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My father.” She answered truthfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding her head in understanding, Emma continued to place little kisses and light touches along Regina’s skin, tracing the fading scar on her stomach. The brunette was grateful that she’d come to join her because this was absolute heaven. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I spoke to my mother earlier and told her what’s going on. She gave her feedback on it. I’m just thinking about what he would say about it all.” Regina spoke softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What did your mother say?” Emma asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That it was cliche.” Regina sighed. “But...she was more concerned than anything else, protective I suppose...She’ll be here soon, tomorrow morning probably. She asked about you and the kids though, if you were ok.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She thought I bolted at the first sign of an issue?” Emma chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, she actually talked me down a bit. Said you’re loyal and dependable.” Regina chuckled lightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t forget dashingly charming.” Emma added in, and grinned as Regina laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I said something more along the lines of abhorrently.” She replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Laughing more at Emma’s sudden gasp, Regina reached for her hand and locked their fingers together, squeezing so she knew she was only kidding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her mind went to that not so good place again where she was imagining them separating, coming back to find the Swan home empty, or watching someone else coming in and out of the house holding on the blonde, or someone else teaching Henry how to drive, or teaching Harleigh how to ride a big girl bike. Or never seeing them again because she’d moved away.... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“...Em?” Regina spoke up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Emma whispered in her ear and reassured the brunette. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting in the water for a few more minutes, they both got out and walked over to the shower to rinse and wash the remainder of the day away. After dressing, Emma went to check on the little Swan’s one more time getting into the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In first class, aboard her flight that night Cora was digging through a folder that had just about everything she needed to know about Mallory and her life the last 12 years. Even before that. Cora remembered the few times the blonde would come over to the mansion and spend time with Regina. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’s never expected them to get together at any point because of Regina wasn’t watching Emma Swan from across the fence, she would have her eyes set on an older girl that worked at the stables, Danielle Colter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This Mallory Drake, she never really liked, seemed to always be a bad influence on her daughter. When she’d found out the blonde had gone to California too, Cora could have only hoped Regina didn’t wind up dead in a ditch or in jail. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Henry had passed and she found out Regina was in the hospital, Cora had nearly had a heart attack. But Zelena, had ensured her the young woman was indeed alright. Cora had never known Regina to drink heavily and could only assume it was a habit she picked up from someone else. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cora read the records and file, seeing that Mallory was homeless for a little while but managed to get back on her feet. Only a few run ins with the law, for breaking and entering into a home. But when she saw the name of who the house belonged to she had to pause. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reading over the report, Cora adjusted her glasses. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Found and apprehended on the Property of Eloise Gardener...” it read. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gothel?” Cora questioned as she looked at the time stamps on the report. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory was arrested at her property, and apparently she was high we they took her end. Her system overloaded with drugs, she had caused some property damage. But it also mentions on the girl that Mallory’s thousand dollar bail was paid by Eloise Gardener. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She knows Gothel.” Cora seethed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gothel had been laying low these last few years but she was a wicked one that woman. Cora couldn’t even count on her hand how many overdoses that woman was probably responsible for. But that was the thing about Gothel she really only cares about her own personal gain in this business. Which did don’t work out in her favor because her goons turned on her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Gothel was no snitch, so she chose to just keep a low profile. Going through her contact book to find the woman’s number, she hadn’t even spoken to her in years. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dialing the number into her laptop, Cora pressed the call button. Her headphones placed securely in her ears. The line rang for a few rings until some one finally picked up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A voice rang out, but Cora didn’t respond right away trying to see if she could recognize the voice or not. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello? Who is this? Do you know how late it is?” Gothel spoke clearly irritated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ms. Gardener, This is Cora Hart. I understand completely that it is late, I honestly was not expecting you pick up the phone.” Cora spoke finally. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Cora?” Gothel questioned. “I-. How did you get this number? This is my personal number...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I would say I’ve had it for quite awhile now, Ms. Gardener.” Cora simply stated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you’re calling me at this time because?” Gothel put a bit more firmness to her voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I am currently on a flight back to Storybrooke, and I needed to ask you some questions.” Cora replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Regarding?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What is your history with Mallory Drake? How do you know her?” Cora spoke carefully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mallory?” Gothel questioned. “What has she gotten herself into now?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Answer my questions first, Ms. Gardener.” Cora shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-. She’s my niece for one. But I haven’t spoken to her in years, Cora. What is all of this about?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your niece? So, you supplied to family then?” Cora noted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Supplied?” Gothel asked laughing, “What has she told you? No no, more like she stole from me for months before I finally caught her and cut her off.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s when she was arrested from your home?” Cora asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know about that then?” Gothel hummed. “How?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have my ways of retrieving information I want. That’s all you need to know.” Cora answered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When she got arrested Mal was high and running around with some hoodlum. I wasn’t home at the time but they were both caught and when I was told who it was. I bailed her out simply because she was my niece but I told her that was the last straw. She felt I owed her because I had in her words ruined her life but I wasn’t the one who told her to get high in the first place.” Grothel sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She was arrested along with someone else? Do you remember the mans name? I don’t see any other name mentioned in the file.” Cora looked through it again to be sure. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No I believe whoever it was that got picked up with her went into cardiac arrest while in police custody. Yes, I remember now, he also had some trauma to the head. They said he was taken to the hospital while Mal was taken straight to the station, she was frantic the entire time she was in the holding cell, asking about the fellow because she’d seen him fall apparently.” Gothel explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmmm.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cora was taking all this information in carefully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you have not heard from Mal since then?” Cora asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I cut all ties with her after bailing her out and checking her into a rehab center. She is my brother’s daughter and it was the love I have for him that made me sympathize with her and not leave her rotting in that cell. But I did keep a few tabs on her. She turned her life around, had a husband and child last I heard.” Gothel sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The child yes, she had a daughter shortly after you’d bailed her out. The husband I believe she is recently divorced. She managed to finish Law school with the help of the school but I believe she is currently out of work.” Cora explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why have you called me asking about Mallory, Cora? What has she done?” Gothel asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She is trying to claw her way into my daughters life. Claiming that the child she had is Regina’s however I will have to see the child with my own eyes and obtain DNA before I even entertain the thought of that child being Regina’s.” Cora huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t believe Regina is the girl’s other parent?” Gothel asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. No, I do not. Simply because Regina is not that careless. And I never really trusted Drake even while she was around.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My brother passed when she was pretty young and her mother was a damned junkie herself and neglected her but she never let that show.” Gothel reasoned. “I wish things could’ve worked out differently with her but...Has any of this been helpful, Cora? It is getting very late.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes dear, you’ve been a great help. If I have any other questions this is the number to reach you, yes?” Cora titled her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.” Gothel replied simply. “While I have you, actually if you could-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The next time I speak to Lady Tremaine I will be sure to mention how you’ve helped me and mine.” Cora nodded sensing where the woman’s head was at. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, thank you Cora that would be greatly appreciated.” Gothel sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have a good night, dear.” Cora went to end the call. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have a safe flight.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ending the call, Cora ripped the headphones from her ears and looked down at the file. She would have to look into the police records and find the name of the man that was taken in with Mallory when she was arrested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>But if she couldn’t find any she would go directly to the source and ask or beat it out of the blonde her damned self. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) Its only me writing so I apologize for dragging this on but we’ve gotten this far! Might as well keep going...right?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought this was going to be a one shot cause I like Regina G!P fics and I wanted to make a contribution. But I am just writing this as I go along. The SMUT is for sure coming though!<br/>SwanQueen for Life!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>